


Silence Is Beauty

by ChandlersDemon, VSauceVeronica



Series: Roleplays [4]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: A lot of OCs eventually, Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Attempted Suicide, Chandler is tied into the mafia hardcore, Chandler's a hardcore masochist, Chandler's a nymphomaniac, Chansaw, Child Abuse, Eating Disorders, F/F, Faked Murder, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mafia AU, Martha's family is so wholesome and cute, Mute Chandler, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Pretty much partly a Mafia AU at this point, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Sub Chandler, Suicide, Switch Veronica, Veronica is an actual cinnamon roll, Veronica is just an innocent pure bystander, Zeverin's a hardcore sadist, i love them, mafia, mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 64,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSauceVeronica/pseuds/VSauceVeronica
Summary: Slowly looking to her hand, Heather smiled softly as she slowly closed her middle and ring finger, leaving her pinkie, thumb, and index finger risen so Veronica could see. Such a simple gesture could have never meant so much more in another life, the words Veronica held close to her.'I love you.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey Scrunchies! 
> 
> Another roleplay!  
> This came out of the absolute blue and I've fallen completely in love with it. As many see at the bottom of my 'Roleplay' series stories, I offer the chance for people to roleplay with me. At random I remember I had just posted a story, and my phone vibrates right next to me, saying I got an email from archive. I instantly thought it was just letting me know my kudos for the day, but instead it's a comment. I was absolutely stoked the minute I saw the ask for an rp and the minute I accepted and started talking to my fabulous partner, VSauce (who is also the co-creator of the story!), I was instantly intrigued.  
> My main thing as a writer and someone who's roleplayed for actual years, is that I had tried anything, but she definitely proved me wrong when she came forth with the idea that, 'Chandler somehow survives drinking Drano-- but she's mute". I was instantly fascinated, because, who would ever think the Mythic Bitch would lose her right to yell at people in Westerburg? It has been an absolute challenge to portray Chandler as such and I hope I'm doing our Demon Queen justice here and there. 
> 
> This is an ongoing roleplay! Henceforth meaning it is still in session, so the chapter count is completely unknown until we either become disinterested with it our we somehow find the perfect way to finish it off. Whatever happens, I'll do my best to get out chapter after chapter for your undying entertainment! 
> 
> [ROLES]  
> VSauce: Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara, Heather Duke, JD.  
> ChandlersDemon: Heather Chandler, Anyone tied to the mafia 
> 
> Thank you guys for having an interest in the story, and I do hope you come to enjoy it just as we have and still are! 
> 
> ~Carry On!  
> -Chandler

**Veronica Sawyer**

I hacked and coughed until I could spit into the mug filled with milk and orange juice. 

**Jason Dean**

I grabbed another mug and filled it with a chemical blue liquid. 

"She'll need something to clear her throat to ridicule you afterwards." 

Explaining myself, I smirked, messing my hair up in the process. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I groaned. 

"Don't do it, man. She's already gonna throw up, I don't need her hacking up a glob of stomach tissue." 

**Heather Chandler**

Groaning from my room, I run a hand through my tangled strawberry blonde locks. I could feel my head pounding as I slowly brought myself to sit up, propping my head back on my many plush pillows. Everything was a blur from last night. Despite being in my right mind, this hangover definitely wasn't working with me, and Veronica randomly waltzing in through my front door, yelling my name to get me up also didn't help. I suppose I'd be yelling at Mac later for letting me drink so profusely, but for the time being, I just yelled downstairs, my head throbbing as I groaned. 

"It doesn't take this long to make a Prairie Oyster! Veronica!! Chop chop!" 

My head fell back against my pillows, my lips turning down in a scowl as they slipped from beneath me. Everything ached and all I needed was a simple concoction and maybe it'd alleviate my pain just a tad bit so I could actually get a grip on myself. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of the mugs without looking. I trekked up the stairs, JD following close behind with a grin.

"Breathe on my neck, why don't ya?" 

I spat at JD, who chuckled and lingered for a bit. He was too goofy and lighthearted to do something like give a girl Drano because she was bitchy. Right?

**Jason Dean**

I rolled my eyes. 

"Women these days." 

A sharp hiss left me the minute a hand connected with my cheek, my own hand instantly going up to where I had been smacked. 

**Heather Chandler**

From in my room, I could hear the footsteps climbing the spiraling steps that adorned my house. A small sigh left me at that. 

_At least she's quick about it.._

Although I wanted to relax and be content with the fact that Veronica was climbing my stairs, the tread of steps behind her own caught my ear. Who the hell did she bring into my house? I could make them out clearly, but the throbbing in the front of my skull stopped me from caring too much as a hand came to rest against my forehead. A small hiss left at that, but I did my best to relieve my pain as my second hand came up, my fingers gently coming to rub my temples as I closed my eyes, dropping my head back ever so slightly. 

**Jason Dean**

The sound of the smack echoed throughout the house. I cursed under my breath, rubbing the area where I had received the unwanted smack. 

_Evil little-_

I thought, leaving the ending off. Taking the mug from Veronica, I stepped inside the room beside her. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Hi, Heather." 

I mumbled, waving. 

**Heather Chandler**

Picking my head up off of my pillows, I slowly open my eyes. Silver eyes look directly to the door to my room, a brow instantly raised in question as I see two people instead of one. As I had assumed before, she had brought along a guest, I just hadn't expected it to be her boy toy that I had warned her sternly about. Spotting the mug in his hand, a sharp look of disgust instantly plasters itself on my face. 

_She can't do anything herself.. For fucks sake._

Seeing the blue clad girl, I give a small glare, my disheveled features from the night before definitely betraying me as I let my words out. 

"After yesterday, you really think you're hot shit, don't you?" 

I hadn't let the thought leave my mind. How the girl had thought to show up on my doorstep after throwing up directly in front of me and had the nerve to find me afterwards just to yell? Someone here has to have a set of balls, and I don't think it's Jesse James. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Don't know about the hot, but I guess." 

I replied. JD still had a stark hand print on his cheek. I glanced up at it and grinned. 

"Okay, maybe I am hot shit. Anyway, we made the Prairie Oyster." 

JD stepped up and handed her the mug, looking a little wounded. How dare I cause him such agony over one of his key phrases? He stepped back, shrinking at the predatory sight I shot him. I grinned yet again and gripped his wrist tightly. 

**Heather Chandler**

Not even thinking twice, I take the drink, watching the two from my spot. I slowly swing my legs off the edge of the bed, bringing myself to fully stand as I watch. It didn't take me long to notice the mark on JD's face, it was bland and obvious to half of the world. Veronica's sly remark was the only thing I had even cared for in that small moment. Rolling my eyes, I assumed I'd have to start my morning routine as I finished, so I simply brought the cup to my lips, downing it before I could register the smell of an unfamiliar chemical. A sharp pain shot through my system and I could hear a sizzling through my head as I instantly dropped the cup. My mouth shot wide open as silver eyes brightened in complete and utter terror.

"V-V-!" 

Coughing instantly, a stream of blue liquid slipped down my chin as I almost fell forward, the only thing keeping me steady was my hand on my bed pole as my other clutched my throat. I could taste it throughout my mouth, blood slowly seeping out between my lips as I could feel a sharp pain shoot through my system. 

_This is how I die..?_

The thought entered my mind and tears entered my eyes as I tried my hardest to force myself to throw up, fingers intruding my mouth as I couldn't even get them far enough in without gagging up blood that just spilt out of my mouth, the liquid mixing in with the scarlet color that I had come to love so much.. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

JD grinned, watching the fall of the Demon Queen. Meanwhile, I sprung into action, dialing 911 and explaining the situation. 

"911, wha-" 

"Okay, fuck, my-My friend's choking on Drano, this man fed it to her, claiming it was something else-uh, god, uh, the address.. The address is 67 Cherrywing Avenue, please come quickly!"

I babbled into the phone. After it was affirmed that police and paramedics were on their way, I set the phone back down. 

**Heather Chandler**

I couldn't even register the pain as my knees hit my carpeted floor. My eyes blinked rapidly for a short moment as I saw black blotches begin to enter my vision. I could hear frantic cries and my eyes looked to see the familiar blue that clung to Veronica's figure, but even then my hold on reality was failing as another spurt of blood and Drano slipped down my mouth and onto the floor below. Gagging as I gasped for air, the world seemed to alter before me, turning as if it were off its axis and spinning out of control. I could barely see as tears continued to slip down my cheeks, joining the other fluids that were staining the carpet below. My hand left the bed pole, clutching around my throat as I gasped for air that I never seemed to get. Inhaling was torture, all I could smell were the chemicals and my own blood as I hurled it back out onto the carpet. My eyes looked to Veronica, terror in them as I fell forward, my body curling in on itself for a short moment as I seemed to lose my life at that moment. Everything felt wrong.. Nothing was right, and nothing would ever be right. 

_Me..? The Demon Queen of Westerburg.. Dying by choking on my own blood and drain cleaner? Fuck.. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Veronica, help me, please!_

In an effort to try and regain myself, a single hand left my throat, throwing itself forward into the mass of blood and Drano that had formed before me, splattered across my carpet as blood filled my throat. I couldn't speak, I couldn't cry, I couldn't scream.. 

_Please.. Please for fucks sake! Help me!_

**Veronica Sawyer**

I ran downstairs and locked all the doors before grabbing another cup and filling it with water. I sprinted back upstairs to hand it to Heather. I couldn't think. I couldn't watch. I handed her the cup. 

"Swish this, God, I didn't know this would happen-" 

As fast as I'd ran there and back, I tackled JD, starting to attack him with all of my summoned anger. I couldn't believe.. 

**Heather Chandler**

Holding the cup in my grasp, my attempt to bring it to my lips only caused a flashback to occur. The sting of chemicals entered my nostrils, causing me to hurl back up blood and more Drano before I fell onto my side. A pained whine left me, any noise I could muster, most being cries as I dropped the cup as I fell. The world before me seemed to just fade.. Black lining my view, it was like I was in a tunnel, slowly being dragged away.. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, it was quick and unsteady as I looked ahead at the carpet as it slowly blackened in my sigh. My eyes were slowly closing, I'd assumed that's why my sight was getting so blurry. My body jolted finally as blood slipped out of my mouth. Sires sounded, ringing through my ears as my cries died down. I could smell and hear everything, but my eyes had closed on their own accord, everything slowing as it got harder and harder to move. To think.. My body felt as though it were asleep and seized to wake, no matter how much I moved.. I could hear ruckus downstairs, but that was all I could ever think as the world turned black and I slipped into the darkness that seemed to go on forever. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

The paramedics arrived, taking her away and automatically going to work on her. I stayed behind to watch JD get handcuffed. I let out dry sobs as the police led me out of the house. 

"Kid, go home." 

The police chief urged me, closing the door to the house while his employees went through it, looking for evidence that JD was the murderer. I coughed and bawled, heading home. 

My parents weren't home, the only reason I'd been able to go to the party was that they weren't there to tell me, 'no'. I ran up to my room and started hyper-writing in my diary, pouring out all my emotions into it as I worried my ass off about Chandler. 

**Heather Chandler**

Remembering anything was something I couldn't do. All I kept seeing were flashes of white light, feel myself being moved all over God's creation as everything felt numb. The taste of blood and Drano were still clear in my mouth, but as I drifted, I couldn't cough, couldn't gag. Was I asleep..? My thoughts weren't ever answered, I couldn't see anything as I tried to open my eyes. They seized to open and the only thing that stopped me was feeling a pressure on my shoulder. I didn't know what it was, I had no idea where I was.. Everything sounded so distant.. Was I dead..? 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Soon after, I got a call from the hospital.

"Veronica Sawyer? We're very sad to tell you that your cousin, Heather Chandler, is in a coma. She is, however, not dead." 

_Wait, cousin? Shit. Fuck. COMA?!_

Too many intrusive thoughts kept running through my head. I got up and got in my dad's car that my parents hadn't brought on their trip, driving to the hospital as fast as I could within lawful limits. I felt sick to my stomach.

Thanks to me, the love of my goddamn life and the ruler of Westerburg... Was in a fucking coma. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Veronica Sawyer_ **

_Soon after, I got a call from the hospital._

_"Veronica Sawyer? We're very sad to tell you that your cousin, Heather Chandler, is in a coma. She is, however, not dead."_

_'Wait, cousin? Shit. Fuck. COMA!?'_

_Too many intrusive thoughts kept running through my head. I got up and got in my dad's car that my parents hadn't brought on their trip, driving to the hospital as fast as I could within lawful limits. I felt sick to my stomach._

_Thanks to me, the love of my goddamn life and the ruler of Westerburg... She's in a fucking coma._

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

My eyes opened and all I saw was white. I blinked them several times and soon everything was clear. The ceiling above me looked like it had wanted to cave in and killed me, but as I turned my head, a woman in scrubs smiled warmly, her amber brown eyes almost telling me things would be okay.

"Heather?" 

I nodded my head. Speaking wasn't something I even felt like doing right now, my head was still throbbing, my chest hurt, I couldn't feel my throat.. A gently hand came to rest on my throat, my thumb running over it softly as the nurse slowly walked forward, a small cup in her hand. 

"I'm going to have you take this. It'll help relive your pain and make this less strenuous on your body. Dr.Fuller will be back in tomorrow to discuss your procedures." 

A brow raised in question and I instantly opened my mouth to say something, but there was no pint as the woman left the room. A small frown placed itself on my features as I looked around. I was in a hospital. That's all I knew.. Procedures..? I-..

_What the hell is all this..? Some sort of sick hallucination?_

Looking at the tiny pills in the cup I was handed, I rest it to the side for a short moment, hesitant to take it as I continue to look around. I was in my own little room, on a bed that was already killing my back, and everything was a shade of white or gray. Truly no taste if you ask me, but most people that came into this place died. Friendly welcome to Ohio General Hospital by the way.

The thought alone caused me to groan as I looked out the window. A faint snow fell upon the world and my eyes widened at that. Last I remember it was the beginning of fall. How the fuck were we getting snow? 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I walked into the room a few minutes late. I'd been visiting as often as I could. While Heather was in her coma, I'd revealed things to her. Some of which I hoped she didn't recall. I told her I loved her, I told her everything I hated about JD, I told her about how Duke tried to take over after she left.. Of course, Duke didn't do it. I became in charge, as everyone assumed I'd killed Chandler. They avoided realizing that JD was the one in jail. 

"H-Heathers... Awake.." 

I muttered in shock, walking up. 

"God, I'm so sorry." 

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing a familiar voice, my eyes fill with terror as I look to the door. My eyes screamed in pure fear as I opened my mouth to speak. I wanted to know what was going on, why was I here, I wanted to know everything! 

As I sat up a little straighter, pain coursed through my system as nothing came out. My eyes widened at that and I shook my head as I looked at you, gesturing randomly with my hands. I can't talk.. I can't fucking talk! 

Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes and just as they had threatened, they fell instantly. Fear shot through my system and all I could do was let out a scared whimper as I continued to shake my head. My hands went to my throat and all I could hear were my pathetic whines and whimpers as I kept shaking my head. 

_I-I can't speak! Wh-Why..? What, what the fuck happened? I-I.. I can't.. V.. Veronica..!?_

**Veronica Sawyer**

I had several things in my hands. A pen, a notepad, and a sign language book. I handed her the  first two things and looked down at my feet. 

"Drano tends to destroy everything human it touches... I did some research, and concluded that you probably won't be able to speak for a while." 

Some research was an understatement, I had an entire essay at home about all the things that would have to change about Heather's lifestyle. But enough about that. I took her non-writing hand and squeezed it timidly. 

**Heather Chandler**

Dropping the notepad and the pen on my lap as she handed it to me, the minute she got into my reaching vicinity, all I did was grab her and pull her towards me. I was terrified, I couldn't speak, and all she said is I drank Drano? Tears continued to slip down my cheeks as painful whines left between my lips, I felt alone even when she was there. I wanted to know everything, I wanted to understand what happened.. I.. I..

Bringing you as close as I possibly could, all I did was wrap my arms around you. I couldn't think of anything else to do as I rested my head against you, my body shaking as full blown cries tried to leave my body. They were painful, everything was painful. A headache was presenting itself to me and it was as if a wave hit me.. 

Reminding me that a headache was exactly what started this..

**Veronica Sawyer**

I cradled her close, petting her hair and humming.

"I know... Here." 

I pulled her into my lap and started telling her about everything that happened. I rubbed her shoulder. 

"JD's in jail now. Duke... She tried to take your position after you well.. Choked. But I kept her from doing that. She needed to be knocked down quite a few pegs. Mac's the same as always, but she's really worried for you. Courtney's still getting her ugly ass kicked, Martha's still striving to be a unicorn, and the jocks are still being assholes." 

**Heather Chandler**

Whimpering quietly, I rest my head against your shoulder, listening quietly (as if I had a choice). Feeling the girl run her hand through my hair calmed me down significantly. The feeling of actually being close to someone.. It felt like I had been away for so long.. 

_So.. Jesse James tried to kill me with Drano..? Knew Daddy should've kept that in the basement.. Duke..? Tried to take me crown? She could never wear it, it's too good for her.. Wait.. How fucking long have I been here?_

Looking to the window, I nudge her a bit with my head before shakily my hand points towards the window as I watch the snow continue to fall outside. It can't be snowing in the beginning of fall..

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nodded carefully. 

"It's... It's near the end of November now. Considering we go to Westerburg, you haven't missed anything overly important." 

I kept calming her, playing with and braiding her hair. It was so soft..

**Heather Chandler**

Widening my eyes, I shake my head, not meaning to, but I sort of shove her a bit away from me out of my own surprise. 

_The end of November? Are you fucking kidding me?_

Grabbing the notepad off of the bed, I keep shaking my head, grunting a bit as I write. My pristine handwriting is a tad sloppy from how much I was shaking. I didn't want to believe that I had been gone for two months, nor did I want to believe that this was going to be how I lied my life..

'You're telling me I've been in the hospital for two months? What the fuck happened?!'

**Veronica Sawyer**

"The thing happened, and you went into a coma. The good part of this is that most, if not all, of your surgeries and procedures happened while you were in that state." 

I bit my lip and looked over at her, tilting my head. 

**Heather Chandler**

Rolling my eyes instantly, I almost have the nerve to chuck the pen at her as I scribble down my next words, already annoyed with how I mess up and have to scribble it out before I can write again. Everything was vesting me in that moment as I shake my head, finally as I finish I chuck the pad at you, clearly upset and annoyed. A grunt leaves me as I fold my arms over my chest, shaking ever so slightly. 

_She can be so dense sometimes.._

'No dumbass! What the fuck happened to put me in here!? I can taste my own blood and something else.. It's so disgusting, I feel like throwing up. Every time I drink something it goes away, but it just comes back. What the fuck did you slip me?'

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I didn't-Whatever.  _JD_ slipped you an overdose of drain cleaner." 

I responded, catching the pad. 

I rolled my eyes and handed the pad back to her. Still just as extreme, even on paper. Holy shit. 

"It's funny, isn't it? How the thing that's supposed to be the least acidic can do things like that to you." 

**Heather Chandler**

I instantly throw the pen right for Veronica's head, a growl leaving me  that burns my throat as I shake my head. My eyes were burning with anger. 

_Are you seriously trying to make a fucking joke out of the fact that I can't fucking speak!? What the hell is wrong with you?!_

Smacking your arm while I'm at it, a sharp pain shoots through my body, my actions instantly backfiring as I cough for a moment, growling again, to only cause me to cough again as I shake my head, a hand going to cover my mouth. As I do so, I can feel something against my lips, it's wet and I hate it. The minute I pull my hand away, fear enters my eyes and blood is on my lips as I reach for the water the nurse had brought me before. Hell, maybe I should've taken those pills. 

_You've got to be fucking kidding me. And here the hell you are, joking about it. Do you know what the hell this does to me..? I don't have a life anymore! I don't have a status anymore!_

At the thoughts, tears burn in my eyes as I look away, whining quietly as the thoughts float around in my head. If I go back to Westerburg.. I'm a fucking joke..

**Veronica Sawyer**

The pen made contact with my head and I shook my head, taking it. i didn't mean to say it that way... Shit.

"I'm not... I-Sorry." 

I glanced away. 

_Great fucking job, Veronica. Very, very, very smooth. She's just gonna love you now, isn't she?_

"God. You really need to be back at Westerburg, chances are I've already turned it into a shit-fest somehow." 

**Heather Chandler**

Shaking my head instantly, it doesn't help my situation as a small whine leaves me. I don't want to go back there. I'm absolutely nothing. I can't speak, I can't yell at people.. I.. All I can do is glare at someone.. It was enough before, but fuck.. How is this going to work when we go to parties? 

_I don't want to go back.. I'm nothing.. I.. I can't.._

I just kept shaking my head, clutching the cup of water as I take a sip of it, coughing a bit as I whimper, wishing the taste would just go away. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Before she could physically protest, I braided her hair and tied the end up. 

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive. Uh, anyway, if you get tired of writing everything, I brought my old ASL 1 book. You can... Learn sign language, if you think it'll be any easier for you." 

**Heather Chandler**

Feeling the girl's hand run through my hair and put it up, I tense. It was something I would always do, that would never change.. Forcing myself to relax, I give a small nod of my head. 

That would be a pain in the ass. Having to learn a whole language with my hands in order to communicate? How many people actually know this shit? This is what the nerds learned, now here I am..

_Tables have turned, Chandler._

Almost nodding to myself, I slowly look down. My sorrowful eyes just locked on my hands for a small moment before I looked up. I connected my eyes with your own, a small frown on my lips as I rested my cup on the counter. 

I'd have to get used to this.. Whether I liked it or not, this was my life now. I couldn't talk, I couldn't even swallow without tasting Drano and blood. Every time I even tried to move my tongue in my mouth, all I could feel was the nasty bumps and ridges. It'd take forever to heal probably.. Until then, I'd have to deal with it..

**Veronica Sawyer**

"You'll be able to communicate with more people than you think, Heather. The only other language that they teach at Westerburg is German, and well, nobody wants to take German because they don't wanna be called a Nazi by Duke." 

I huffed, thinking about all the shit Duke was doing these days. 

**Heather Chandler**

A small huff left me, sort of as if it were my try at laughing. It surprised me that I was able to do it without being hurt too much. My throat burned each time I tried to do anything, the vibrations echoing through my head as I simply nodded. Sitting forward a bit more, I point towards the book, in a sense asking for it as I wait patiently. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I handed it over to her with a small smile at her laugh. 

"While you're at it, how many pills are you supposed to take?" 

I asked, having noticed the abandoned orange bottle on the bedside table. 

**Heather Chandler**

Taking the book with a small nod of thanks, I ignored her question for a moment as I look at the book. It was a standard fare, nothing I couldn't learn through rigorous practice. Finally choosing to acknowledge her question, I simply shrug. While it was probably smart to have taken some pills earlier, I didn't bother as I flipped through the pages, looking from the pages to my own hand, but not opting to try anything. 

~~~~ **Veronica Sawyer**

"If you don't wanna do it yet, that's fine. You still have a little while left in this hospital, so you can practice while I'm at school." 

I offered, grinning. 

I had some near faded bruises on my knuckles. I'd really done a number on JD before he'd gotten carried away. But, being an inexperienced fighter compared to him, I'd done a number on myself too. 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head at the offer, I slowly close the book, my eyes lingering on it before my silver orbs look up to you. My best shot was just making the symbol most stoners did. So I did just that. Connecting my thumb and my index finger in a small circle, I make a symbol basically as an okay. I had no idea if it was correct or not, but I'm sure Veronica would understand it nonetheless.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I snorted loudly, grinning. I nodded at the gesture. 

"What do you wanna do until then?" 

**Heather Chandler**

A small shrug of my shoulders was all I offered. I couldn't exactly just get dressed and waltz out of here. My only form of entertainment currently on me was Veronica, the notepad, and teaching myself sign language. 

Looking at Veronica, I pointed to the notepad, I suppose it'd be easier to figure out something to do if I could actually communicate. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I grabbed the pen off of the floor and handed it to her, setting the notepad in her lap. 

** Heather Chandler **

Taking the notepad and the pen, I opt to draw a line. A straight line, soon after a vertical one connecting to it, and then another one. Some lines soon followed under it and I shrugged as I showed her the small game of hangman. It was something to do for the time being, and seeing as I had nowhere to go, it'd be enough entertainment for me before the girl in blue had to go for the night. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I chuckled. Before I started, I mentioned something. 

"You know, I did bring some other stuff earlier. Check the drawer on your bedside table." 

**Heather Chandler**

Leaning back on my arm, I look to the table, opening the small drawer to look at the contents. I didn't really know what to expect, but as I pulled my phone out a hum left me as relief filled my system. As I relished in the feeling, something pulled at me.. Opening my phone with ease, I look at my background, frowning as I see the picture of myself and my parents. Looking to the notepad, I put my phone down before writing beneath our game. 

'My parents know.. Right..?'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Times:
> 
> Start Time:   
> 11:49 AM
> 
> Mandatory Break:   
> (I'm in school .-.)   
> 12:33 PM
> 
> Pick Up Time:   
> 1:31 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 1:35 PM


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_Leaning back on my arm, I look to the table, opening the small drawer to look at the contents. I didn't really know what to expect, but as I pulled my phone out a hum left me as relief filled my system. As I relished in the feeling, something pulled at me.. Opening my phone with ease, I look at my background, frowning as I see the picture of myself and my parents. Looking to the notepad, I put my phone down before writing beneath our game._

_'My parents know.. Right..?'_

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

The other thing in the drawer consisted a sloppy handwritten note (by me) that I took out and crumpled up.

"Your parents know." 

I nodded.

"They're just busy, most of the time..." 

**Heather Chandler**

Rolling my eyes, I write once more. 

'They're always fucking busy. You could tell them I died and they'd still be busy.'

Growling at the thought, frustration takes over as I throw the pen down on the pad. It was so annoying to have to write everything I wanted to say. I hated everything about it already and my chest tightened as anger swelled in me. A whine left my lips as I stop for a moment, my mood evidently changing as I heard the words about my parents. I don't stop myself as I reach for the pen again, writing once more as I try and quell my frustration. 

'My own parents don't even give a fuck.. Did they even come and visit? Or did they stay in Europe?'

**Veronica Sawyer**

"They didn't visit. I sent them about twenty letters, but only one had a response and it was completely unrelated to you." 

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing that absolutely didn't help at all. Tears burned in my eyes as I smack my hand down on the pad, anger evident in my movements as I throw my hands up. Unbelievable! You've got to be fucking joking!

_Maybe I would've been better off dead.. Maybe they would've actually cared then.._

The thoughts were instant to come, but I tried to get them to leave as I shake my head. A whine fell in with my movements, but all I did was shake my head to show my dislike for the situation. I was upset, frustrated angry.. Enraged! I mean.. For Christ's sake.. I half expected at least my mother to come and see me..

**Veronica Sawyer**

I pulled her closer, nuzzling her shoulder. 

"I did, however, find out that they'll be back in the U.S. for a while starting on New Year's Day." 

**Heather Chandler**

Rolling my eyes, at that moment I didn't care. A huff left me at her words and I simply just came to rest myself against her. In that moment, it was appreciated, needed at that. I couldn't hear myself think as all the thoughts clouded my mind.. Everything was so loud and I just wanted it to be quiet again as I whined quietly, I rested my head down on your shoulder. 

_Nice to hear they'll be back when they were supposed to be, but they should be here now.. Not later.._

**Veronica Sawyer**

I cradled her close. Her presence against my chest was comfortable. Almost too comfortable. My heart felt like it was gonna beat out of my chest. Why wasn't she protesting? 

_Shit. Veronica, pull yourself together. She doesn't like you like that._

I pulled something else out of the depths of the drawer that couldn't be seen from the top, having been hidden under my now crumpled up note. It was a beautiful, expensive bracelet. 

**Heather Chandler**

Whimpering quietly as she held me close, I push myself against her chest. She was warm.. Soft at that.. It felt nice to be held, I can't remember the last time someone had actually held me so gently. As my head rested against her chest, I could hear her heartbeat. It was loud, directly against my ear, and it was going so fast. My first thought was to rest my hand on her chest, but then I'd have ended up looking like I was groping the girl because I had no way to explain myself.

_That'd be hell to explain.. Sheesh.._

Before I could think of another way to ask the girl why her heart was going a mile per second, I turn as I hear the snaking of something being pulled out of the drawer. Shifting my weight, a small cough leaves me as I cover my mouth. Upon seeing the bracelet, my eyes widen.

_Where the hell did she find that?!_

Holding my hand out almost eagerly, a hum leaves me, as I look at the crystals. The beautiful red glistened right back into my eyes as the fluorescent light overhead shined down on us. If that wasn't considered beautiful, I'll never know what was.

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I... I'm sorry if you don't like it, uh, after all, you told me I couldn't accessorize for shit. 

I clasped the bracelet around her wrist. 

I brought my hands back to rest around her waist, closing my eyes. My heart wouldn't calm down, would it? I giggled. 

**Heather Chandler**

Feeling your hands around my waist, I jump for a moment, tensing as I look at the bracelet on my wrist. I moved my hand around here and there, a bit in awe as I watched the red sparkle with the light above. For having criticized the girl, I almost felt like taking it back..

_It's beautiful, Ronnie.._

Looking up from the glistening rubies, I slowly turn to connect my silver gaze with your own. A small smile curls at my lips, shy as I slowly move my bangs out from swooping over my left eye. 

_Just like you..._

**Veronica Sawyer**

A heavy blush painted my soft features. I looked away. I had to look away from her. What a beautiful girl. I wish I could've lied to myself and said that it was impossible to look away from her. But if she saw my face like this, I'd be six feet under. Being gay in Sherwood, Ohio and living to tell the tale just doesn't happen. 

**Heather Chandler**

Watching Ronnie look away, I almost frown as I look back at the bracelet. I guess I had made this more awkward than i wanted it to be. I was only trying to show thanks..

_By staring into her eyes like this is some sort of romance movie? Get real, Chandler._

Rolling my eyes at my own thoughts, I hum quietly as I run my thumb over the rubies, looking them over. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Uhm.. I'm glad you l-like i-it-" 

I stuttered.

_VeRoniCA, you gotta get yourself together._

A part of my mind advised. Sadly, or maybe not so sadly, that wouldn't be happening. 

**Heather Chandler**

Chuckling quietly, a hand goes to my throat as I let out a small whine of pain. I'd get used to it, but for the time being I'd complain through whines and grunts. 

I slowly look back up, hoping to catch her eye again. She has such pretty eyes.. I wish I could say something, but alas, I couldn't. It was probably better this way anyways, seeing as homosexuality was looked down upon in this god forsaken world. Such a fucking drag..

_I love it.. More than you could ever know._

**Veronica sawyer**

The note that I'd crumpled up was abandoned near Chandler. Meanwhile, I looked back up at her, frowning. 

"You should take one of the pills,  ~~Honey,~~ H-Heather." 

**Heather Chandler**

Raising a brow at the sudden shift, I look to the pills, already rolling my eyes. I was already on enough, what was the point in taking more? To numb me till I turned into a fucking zombie? 

Despite my inner protest, I reached for the bottle, popping the cap before I let one fall into the palm of my hand. Looking for my water, I spot it and notice the blood swirling around in it. 

_Yum.._

A grunt left me as I picked it up. It's just my blood. How I wasn't used to the metallic taste was beyond me. Tasted like copper and Drano. Such a combination. Putting the pills in my mouth, I could already taste it dissolving and I coughed for a moment as I took the water, covering my mouth as I had a small coughing fit. I was able to swallow the pills, but the coughs didn't really end as I grabbed onto the bed arm for a short moment, whining as I tried to stop myself from coughing. 

_Christ Almighty.. Fucking shoot me._

**Veronica Sawyer**

I kneaded the space between her collarbones gently, easing her airways to the best of my ability. 

_Fuck. What if her coughing doesn't stop? Shit._

I held her close, trying to make everything better. I knew I couldn't, really. 

**Heather Chandler**

Going to push her away, I stop my actions as I feel air enter my lungs. A small whine leaves me as I keep my hand over my mouth, feeling something wet my lips. Another whine leaves me at that as I pull my hand away to see the blood and I just push myself back into you, frustrated as I reach for the napkins on the counter, instantly wiping myself off as I just whine. It was all I could do and even at this point I was getting annoyed with myself for just whining. I mean, what else could I do? There would be some way to communicate in the future, but for now I'd sit here and go through the ropes of having to cough up blood and Drano every few hours. 

_Some life you live, Chandler. Karma must be some bitch._

**Veronica Sawyer**

I sighed with relief as the coughing stopped. I snuggled against her, glad she was okay. As I was smaller than her, I fit against her side the way I wanted. She had a perfect figure for cuddles. She had a perfect figure for everything. Especially for making me drool. I wouldn't let go of her anytime soon.

**Heather Chandler**

Throwing the napkins out, I slowly bring myself to lean back, wrapping an arm around you as I rest myself against the bed frame. I hadn't an idea as to when she had to leave. It annoyed me not knowing, but I also couldn't just ask. Pulling you gently up to my side, I move the pen and pad onto the side table as I nudge your head to the clock hanging on the wall, it was the least i could do and it would give me an answer.

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I... Wait, shit. Oh my god. My parents are gonna kick my ass!" 

I shrieked as I saw the time. 

"I'll-I'll be back after school tomorrow, Heather, if I'm not grounded." 

It was midnight on a school night.

**Heather Chandler**

Widening my eyes at the sudden jump, it alarmed me to where I let out a small noise, not even sure as to what it was. Taking a hold of my wrist for a moment, I look to the clock and then back to you, nodding my head quickly in understanding. 

_Her parents better not ground her. I'd rather not be stuck here alone._

I thought to roll my eyes, but maybe this was a good thing that she was leaving. As I look to the pen, I frowned for a short moment at an unfamiliar thought deeper in my mind. It scared me for a moment and I shook my head as I held onto my wrist for a short moment, watching you get ready to leave. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I slung my little backpack onto my shoulder and waved, my messy hair even more frazzled now that I was stressed. 

"If I don't get to see you tomorrow, or even if I do, I'll send Mac to visit. Is that okay?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head at her words, I watch her actions. Admiring each movement even though they were all sloppy.

_Oh.. That's right.. The Heathers still exist and I'll have to deal with them at some point.. Joyous.._

The thought didn't help my situation as I looked around my room as you started to leave. The dark urges came and left and by god I wouldn't be able to do anything while I was in this hospital. That was a good thing though.. I praised the thought as I slowly leaned back, waiting for the girl to go so I could actually reach for the ASL book and start figuring all of it out. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I closed the door behind me and retreated home, getting caught as I climbed up the tree to my room.

A flashlight shone up at me. 

"Veronica? Where were you?" 

** Heather Chandler **

Flipping open the book, a small yawn leaves me already as I look through the pages. Studying at 12 in the morning wasn't what I saw myself doing on a Saturday. I'd do it maybe for a couple of minutes before probably passing out, but until then, maybe it would help me with communicating more. Smiling to myself at the thought, I sigh as I look to my phone, wondering if I should bother to text anyone at this hour. Everyone had to be asleep. It was a school night after all.. The only person I could even think that would be awake still is Veronica and the Heathers, but bothering them wasn't on my to-do list. I'd study and that's that. 

_Jesus, you sound like a fucking nerd._

Frowning for a moment, my movements falter before I shake my head, slowly matching my hand gestures with the pictures in the book. Beginning to study until later I'd fall asleep for the night. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

****After a long explanation, I was sent to bed with promises of being prohibited from going anywhere outside of school and home. I got into bed, huffing.

_How am I supposed to visit Heather now?_

I rolled my eyes, writing in my diary before I fell asleep. 

**Heather Chandler**

****A couple of hours passed and I found myself halfway through the small book, my eyelids growing heavy before my head dropped forward for a short moment, fear lining them as I shook my head, slowly closing the book. It could wait until tomorrow. I shouldn't learn it all at once, Hell, I'll still have to go back to certain lessons. Slowly bringing myself to lay down, I look up at the ceiling. Everything was quiet. It was odd.. Cold.. I wanted Veronica back if I were being honest..

_She's warm.. Soft.. Uff.._

Frowning at the thoughts, a small whimper leaves me as I curl onto my side, looking at the wall on the other end of the room as I bring the blanket over myself, clutching it in my hold as I try and relax. It was so hard to.. I just wanted to go home.. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 1:37 PM 
> 
> Mandatory Break:   
> 2:13 PM 
> 
> [AN ENTIRE DAY LATER]
> 
> Pick Up Time:   
> 10:09 AM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 10:22 AM


	4. Chapter 4

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_A couple of hours passed and I found myself halfway through the small book, my eyelids growing heavy before my head dropped forward for a short moment, fear lining them as I shook my head, slowly closing the book. It could wait until tomorrow. I shouldn't learn it all at once, Hell, I'll still have to go back to certain lessons. Slowly bringing myself to lay down, I look up at the ceiling. Everything was quiet. It was odd.. Cold.. I wanted Veronica back if I were being honest.._

_She's warm.. Soft.. Uff.._

_Frowning at the thoughts, a small whimper leaves me as I curl onto my side, looking at the wall on the other end of the room as I bring the blanket over myself, clutching it in my hold as I try and relax. It was so hard to.. I just wanted to go home.._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I walked into Chandler's room again, this time with McNamara by my side. 

"Hey, Heather!" 

I sat beside her on the bed and looked at her progress in the textbook with a smile. I hugged her and settled at her side. 

Mac started bawling and hugged Heather like she was a sloth and Heather was a tree branch. She missed Heather so much. Duke was after her ass ever since Chandler got hurt. 

**Heather Chandler**

Waving to the two as they walk in, the minute McNamara clings to me, I tense. My arms wrap around her, but I didn't really cry all that much. Tears weren't evident in my eyes as I held onto the older girl, a small smile coming upon my lips as I hum softly, trying to show her without signing that I was glad she was here. 

I was the first to pull out of the hug, clearly not liking the girl in yellow clinging to me. I loved her to death, but when it felt like I already had a hard enough time breathing, being clung to was the last thing I wanted. As I pulled away though, my features lit up. My movements were hesitant and a bit timid, but I did them anyway. My hands slowly went up and I hoped I had done it right. 

'How are you?'

**Heather McNamara**

Sitting back, I frown a bit. 

"Not very good, it'd be better if you were better. Duke's.. Not in a good mood, and she's projecting it onto me." 

I glanced over at Veronica. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Nodding my head, I pull the yellow clad girl into a hug as she sniffled. 

"Duke's been telling both of us that we should join her in her after-lunch ritual." 

**Heather Chandler**

Raising a brow, my movements are a bit frantic as I sign out my words. It was evident that I was a bit frustrated and upset with hearing this, a small grunt leaving my lips as I signed. 

'What do you mean? What's she doing?'

It was annoying that I couldn't really say far too much else. Knowing basics was all I could really offer, but if I picked up that pen and pad it'd be a slur of curses towards the girl in green. She had some fucking nerve. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"She has a habit of calling us fat and trying to get us to purge. Of course, I won't allow it, but she's persistent. She's gotten Martha to start doing it, and I had to convince her otherwise. She's still really insecure... I'm worried." 

**Heather Chandler**

Instantly grabbing for the pen and pad, I just go off. My anger got the best of me and an angered grunt left me before I ended up coughing, causing me to growl more as I try and clam down so I don't overexert myself with anger. The pen slid across the paper viciously, making it rather obvious I was pissed off. 

'Are you fucking kidding me? I get out of here in a day and this is the shit I'll have to deal with? Purging Patties? Come the fuck on now, that's low, even for Duke.'

Throwing the pad their way, I look towards my phone, grabbing it as I go to my contacts, almost going to call the girl but then it dawned on me--I can't fucking talk. A sharp whine left me and I all but slammed my phone down on the pillow, folding my arms like an angered toddler as I pout. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I know... It's a shitty move." 

I frowned. 

"I'm thinking of seeing if Duke can get some counseling.." 

I added, intertwining my hand with Chandler's, my frown remaining. 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking at our hands for a short moment, I yank it away, instantly signing what I could. 

'No. She won't do that. She's too high and on a throne.'

It sounded so stupid in my head as I signed the words. Just saying she was too much of a prideful cunt was something I had yet to learn how to say. 

_Add to my to-do list: How to curse in sign language._

What a fucking day this was turning out to be already. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"You can text her without talking, you know." 

I took the notepad and scribble some hand gestures in it, with curse words below them. 'You're welcome', was also written there. I grinned and looked over at Chandler, handing back the notepad.

**Heather Chandler**

Breathily laughing, a small cough leaves me as I use one hand to cover my mouth, signing with my mother. 

'I'll deal with her when I get back to school. She--" I look to the notebook. 'is so fucking dense she'll think I'm joking.'

It was a better idea to deal with her while I was there anyways. At least she could see that I meant business, and if she tried to degrade me face to face, well.. It wouldn't work far too well on her part. 

**Heather McNamara**

I nodded in agreement, smiling awkwardly. 

"I'm glad you'll be at school tomorrow." 

**Heather Chandler**

Smiling back, I can't help but notice a tinge of tension in the atmosphere. Something didn't feel right.. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I opted to leave it to rest as I signed my reply. 

'Yeah, I'm glad I will be too. Get to finally leave the hospital. It'll be good.'

**Veronica Sawyer**

I checked the time. It was the time my bus usually picks me up from school. 

"Gotta blast, I was grounded." 

I groaned. 

**Heather Chandler**

Rolling my eyes, I frown. 

'Then go home. Don't get even more fucked.'

An almost disapproving look enters my eye. As much as I loved the girl breaking the rules and rebelling like a true Heather, I needed her to get her shit together so she could actually do shit come tomorrow. I mean, wait--

_I get out today. I leave.. Today. I get to go home.. Today.. Wait.._

Looking at Mac, I quickly tap her, signing rather frantically. 

'How am I getting home? I leave today.'

**Heather McNamara**

I smiled brightly. 

"I'm driving you home!" 

Despite popular belief, I was actually a great driver. I obeyed the laws, but definitely pushed them so Chandler wouldn't get annoyed with me at my 'grandma driving'. 

"Get ready to go, I guess." 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking around, I raise a small brow. 

'I'm going home in this?'

Looking down at my attire, it was just the hospital given gown. It was hideous and Christ be damned if I showed up to my own house in this. Of course, no one was there, go figure, but still. I was Heather Chandler, not some fucking scrub. 

'I look dumb!'

Frowning at the thought, I slowly bring my legs over the side of the bed, coughing as I gather the things Veronica had brought me. Placing them all into a bag, I look at the two, raising a brow. Despite not being able to talk, I definitely wasn't going to stand for any dumb shit. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I made a very pig-like noise as I laughed. Chandler really thought she was gonna get a better outfit to go home in, did she? 

"Nah. C'mon now." 

**Heather Chandler**

'You're joking right?'

My look was near stern. They had to be joking. I will stay the fuck here. 

_I can't be seen walking around like this! I know I'm just walking out and going home, but come on now girls. Have some fucking competence. I'm mute, but I'm definitely not a fucking moron._

An acidic tint enters my eyes as I look between the two. I wasn't laughing, nor should they be. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Jesus. I wasn't kidding, but. If you want, you can wear my leggings and blazer?" 

I piped up. 

We were only a size apart, as she was taller than me. She could pull it off and make it hot. Besides, I had on a dress shirt under it and some people don't wear leggings with skirts, so I can do it. 

**Heather Chandler**

Rolling my eyes, I run a hand through my hair. 

_Me? In blue?_

It was something, so I shouldn't be so ungrateful. Giving a small nod, I grunt under my breath as I slowly stand up, stretching with a small whine. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I took my blazer off, handing it to her. I left the room to take of my leggings and came back later, handing them to her. I felt under-dressed. I also felt very very uncomfortable. But whatever. 

"Just, give it back to me tomorrow. I gotta go." 

**Heather Chandler**

A small roll of my eyes was presented as I signaled for the girl to close the door. She could wait, if needed, I'd deal with her parents. 

'Relax. You'll be fine. Your bus got stuck in traffic. An accident on the road. You're smart, use your head.'

I wasted absolutely no time to strip myself of my gown. I didn't even care what the girls saw. It was me, and I had no shame for my body. Throwing the gown on the bed, I was quick to put on the leggings, grunting a bit as they get caught on my hips. I can't help but look over with a small scowl. 

'You're so fucking small.'

**Veronica Sawyer**

I shrugged and looked away. Anxiety made my heart go faster this time instead of arousal or whatever I felt for Heather was. 

**Heather Chandler**

Finally managing to pull the leggings up over my hips, I fix them a bit, grunting at the way they hug my ass. I wasn't opposed to the feeling when it came to wearing my own attire, that was always bearable, plus it was less tight. Veronica's clothes were  just smaller on my figure, making it hug me a tad bit more, but I suppose it was better than walking out of here looking like death itself. 

_Jesus.. I gotta wear a blazer with no undershirt, no bra.. Fuck me.._

Looking to the blazer, I look up for a short minute, catching Ronnie's eyes before I look back down at the blazer. Heat spread through my system and my normally pale skin was probably tinted a soft red. As my bangs came to sweep over my left eye, I let out a small sigh as I take the blazer, slowly slipping into it with a small grunt as it tugs at my back. 

Looking down at myself, I go to button it, and i knew that it wouldn't work. I look back up, almost enraged as I realized I might just end up being stuck in that fucking gown. 

'This is too small. My tits are bigger than yours, Sawyer.'

The small grunt I give as I sign comes with the roll of my eyes as I pull it down a bit more, doing what I can to tuck my stomach in, even though my chest was more of a problem. I can't exactly squeeze my tits down a size, not only was that painful, but by god if I walk out and a button flies off, I think that'd be the end of my Demon Queen career. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I rubbed my arm. God, this was awkward. Mac wasn't gonna hand Heather her blazer anytime soon, and I felt gross even looking at her. Everything hugged her too tight and I didn't wanna perv on her. 

"I'm sorry- Uh, but it's better than the gown, right? I don't.. Unless you want me to wear the hospital gown, I don't have anything else for you to wear.." 

I bumbled, face turning a bright red. 

I wasn't exactly opposed to wearing something Heather had worn. It'd probably smell like cinnamon and chemicals. Mmm. I glanced over at her and suddenly Niagara Falls was in my panties. Mac had a slight look of confusion on her face. 

**Heather Chandler**

Rolling my eyes, I take the blazer off. For now, I'd have to deal with a gown. I'd keep the leggings on, but this fucking blazer had to go. Every move I tried to make felt restricted and the last thing I needed was to have to buy Veronica a new blazer. Taking it off, I whine quietly as I allow my hand to gently slide up my side, running my fingers gently along my chest before I look at the gown. 

'Give me that fucking thing.'

I hated that I'd have to wear it. As much as I loved my figure and didn't mind the hugging clothes, my tits were literally being forced back against me, that was when I knew I could deal with comfort over beauty. A look of pure distaste was on my face and it was clear that i was upset with our circumstances. I suppose I'd throw them a bone for trying.. Veronica anyways. McNamara was far smaller than her, so in other words, I was absolutely screwed. Not wanting to think longer on the topic, I look at my phone, seeing as it vibrated, startling me for a short moment as I raise a brow. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I took back my blazer and shrugged it on. I gave the 'hideous' gown back, smiling awkwardly. 

**Heather McNamara**

Huffing out, I look to the clock.

"You're all taking too long!" 

I whined, growing rather impatient. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Oh right. Shit.

I frowned.

"Sorry, get things sorted out and drive home. I'm really fucked right now." 

I fled the hospital, running towards home like my life depended on it. As much as I wanted to pretend otherwise, my parents saw through all my lies. Fuck. Tomorrow, I'd be in even deeper shit. Wait, running is a bad idea. My face turned red as I remembered my lack of leggings, and how short my skirt was. People were laughing at me. 

**Heather Chandler**

Raising a brow as the girl leaves, I look directly back at Mac. 

'She would've been perfectly fine. You two are such fucking drama queens.'

My look didn't even seem mortal. It was an ungodly sight as I all but glared at the girl in yellow. There was no reason for her to have ran out like she did. A small cough came from how dry my mouth had gotten and I went to wipe whatever had dripped out of my mouth, but when I saw the hint of blue mixed in with my blood, my look didn't exactly get any better. I reached for my things, my eyes not really leaving Mac's. 

'I don't know who I should be more pissed off at. You or her?'

**Heather McNamara**

Veronica thought, as did I, that silent Heather was scarier. 

I didn't answer, not prepared to face Heather's wrath. I just tugged at my sleeve and wouldn't meet Heather's gaze. I couldn't handle disapproval very well. 

**Heather Chandler**

Grunting at the silence, I knew I'd get used to it as I picked my things up, heading for the door. I wanted to get home. I needed to get home.. I didn't know what awaited for me there, but I'd find out soon enough. As I reach for the door handle, I stop, my body shaking on its own accord as I close my eyes for a moment, going catatonic as the flashback takes hold. 

_Gripping my own throat, all I tasted was blood and Drano. The life seemed to drain from my eyes as I looked to Veronica, whines and cries leaving me as I lost my voice by the second. Pain seeped into my conscious as my head dropped to look at the floor below. My carpet was littered with blood, splatters of red and blue here and there, a pool right before my knees.._

A whine left me at that. My head rested against the door for a moment as I tried to regain myself. My body shook as I gripped the handle, it would be something I would have to get used to.. Flashbacks..? I wish that wasn't a part of the deal but at this point, I assumed I'd end up suffering from PTSD.. I almost died for fucks sake..

**Heather McNamara**

Helping Heather outside, I knew I was a bit too coddling for the taller girl's liking. My aura just vomited,'HMHMNHM ANXIETY ARE YOU OKAY MOM?' 

I found my pickup truck (decorated with many stickers and decals of cute things) and got in the driver's side. 

"Alright. The ride home should be around ten minutes.." 

I assured (myself?) Heather. 

**Heather Chandler**

Letting out a small growl at Heather's demeanor, I slink into the car. My head was starting to throb and the familiar taste of blood and drain cleaner filled my mouth. That was something I'd have to get used too..

'Tomorrow is going to be bad.'

My signs were a bit sloppy, my hands almost seeming to work on their own accord as I rest my head on the window. Too many thoughts were running through my head and at the same time, I wanted to figure them all out.. When I get home, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to trust myself..

**Heather McNamara**

"I know.. I'm sorry." 

I mumbled, pulling out of the hospital's parking lot and driving onto the main road. 

I was acutely focused on the road, my tongue sticking out a little as I concentrated. So focused, I hadn't even realized Veronica walking on the sidewalk beside the car, driving past her without so much as a second thought. When I arrived at Chandler's house, I grabbed her stuff and carried it inside for her. As she walked in behind me, I hugged her and set her things down. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Heather!" 

**Heather Chandler**

A bit taken aback by the fact that the girl was just going to leave me be, I didn't say much else as I waved my hand a tad bit weakly. Tomorrow would just be grand.. 

As the door came to shut behind her, I almost instantly broke. My body shook on its own accord and I looked around my house as if I had just been confined to prison. Fear entered my system and I swore I could hear the faint footsteps climbing the stairs as they had before. 

_You're fine, Heather. Relax.. You're home. No one is here. You're safe._

Despite my feeble attempt to calm myself down, the attack just kept going, small whines left me as I heaved for my own breath, catching myself hyperventilating as I began to cough a bit too roughly for my own doing. I needed to calm down, something needed to happen and I needed to relax. If I kept this up, I might just pass out all over again. Heading for the kitchen, I was immediate to take off my gown, chucking it on the counter so I could feel air the air against my skin. It was cold in the house, seeing as no one had been here for some time other than the maid. Looking around for a short moment, another whine leaves me before I slowly grip the kitchen counter, looking straight ahead as I force myself to relax the best I could. It was all I could think to do. I'd be stuck with this anxiety attack for a while, it'd come and go as they had before.. But Christ..

_Let me rest.. Please.. For Chris's sake, I can't fucking breathe!_

The familiar taste connected with my taste buds and my eyes went wide open as I looked to the fridge. Shakily I opened the door, my body not even bothering to stop shaking as I managed to open the door, grabbing a water bottle off the bottom shelf. I was quick to open it, sloppy in my movement and soon some slipped out of the bottle and onto the floor below as I squeezed it as I coughed. Swigging what I could, I manage to get it down before I whined, slowly losing the fridge as I just began to slide down the counter. My back connected with the cold marble surface of the island in the middle of the kitchen. I'd be fine.. I'd be perfectly fine..

_God, I hope I'd be.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 10:13 PM
> 
> End Time:   
> 11:22 PM


	5. Chapter 5

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_A bit taken aback by the fact that the girl was just going to leave me be, I didn't say much else as I waved my hand a tad bit weakly. Tomorrow would just be grand.._

_As the door came to shut behind her, I almost instantly broke. My body shook on its own accord and I looked around my house as if I had just been confined to prison. Fear entered my system and I swore I could hear the faint footsteps climbing the stairs as they had before._

_You're fine, Heather. Relax.. You're home. No one is here. You're safe._

_Despite my feeble attempt to calm myself down, the attack just kept going, small whines left me as I heaved for my own breath, catching myself hyperventilating as I began to cough a bit too roughly for my own doing. I needed to calm down, something needed to happen and I needed to relax. If I kept this up, I might just pass out all over again. Heading for the kitchen, I was immediate to take off my gown, chucking it on the counter so I could feel air the air against my skin. It was cold in the house, seeing as no one had been here for some time other than the maid. Looking around for a short moment, another whine leaves me before I slowly grip the kitchen counter, looking straight ahead as I force myself to relax the best I could. It was all I could think to do. I'd be stuck with this anxiety attack for a while, it'd come and go as they had before.. But Christ.._

_Let me rest.. Please.. For Chris's sake, I can't fucking breathe!_

_The familiar taste connected with my taste buds and my eyes went wide open as I looked to the fridge. Shakily I opened the door, my body not even bothering to stop shaking as I managed to open the door, grabbing a water bottle off the bottom shelf. I was quick to open it, sloppy in my movement and soon some slipped out of the bottle and onto the floor below as I squeezed it as I coughed. Swigging what I could, I manage to get it down before I whined, slowly losing the fridge as I just began to slide down the counter. My back connected with the cold marble surface of the island in the middle of the kitchen. I'd be fine.. I'd be perfectly fine.._

_God, I hope I'd be.._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I got home later and got punished worse, but I had to. I snuck my phone into my room, sitting on my bed and calling Heather. The red one. The mythic bitch... emphasis on mythic in my perspective, emphasis on bitch in everyone else's.   
  
I waited as the phone rang, huffing out breaths. I'd spent a long time running, sprinting, and walking. Damn it. Why did I have to run off early?

**Heather Chandler**

From my spot in the living room, I look over as the vibrations from my phone shoot through the couch. A small raise of my shaped brow was all I offered as I simply looked at the device. I didn’t bother to move, what was the point in picking up if I couldn’t speak? The only person I can think that would be dumb enough to call would be Duke if wind got out that I was out of the hospital, but even then I didn’t feel like listening to her hideous voice. A small whine left me as I moved, pain shooting through my arms as they slide against the couch for a short moment. Hissing at how uncomfortable it felt, I take a hold of my phone.    
  
_Veronica? Why the hell is she calling? I can’t fucking talk, what’s the point in calling?_   
  
I almost thought to swipe the thing to the side, make it clear that I wasn’t going to pick up. There was no point in picking up, I couldn’t talk, so what was the point in calling me in the first place? It wasn’t even a video call, so what the hell?    
  
Rolling my eyes at the thought, I decline the call, the small options coming up to say why, I hit the custom box and type in my message to send to the girl.   
  
**Why the fuck are you calling me?**

**Veronica Sawyer**

**To apologize for leaving you early, even though you wouldn't really be able to respond or repeat your speech you gave to me at the.. Fiasco.**   
  
My grin turned upside down. I groaned loudly, burying my face in my hands. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

_ I really just fucking forgot she's mute. Oh my god. _

**Heather Chandler**

Looking at the text, I let out a small breath. My annoyance betrayed my soft undertone as I texted back, my fingers tapping a bit harshly against the keyboard to my phone.   
  
**What? Did you forget I can’t speak, Pillowcase?**   
  
Even on its own, just reading it made me feel like shit. Not being able to talk.. That’s something I’d come to live with. A small whine left me at that as I brought myself to relax. Everything was adding up and I really wish it weren’t. It felt like I was already drowning and it was only my first day out of the hospital.    
  
_If this is too much, how’re you going to even function tomorrow?_

**Veronica Sawyer**

I winced at the text. It could've been worse, though, I knew that. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 

_ How am I supposed to word it that I did in a non-offensive way? _   
  
I glanced down at my phone, glanced at the door, and sent a response.   
  
**Yes, I'm sorry. Uh, shit. Wait. Look around in your bag for a note with the rest of the stuff I gave you?**

**Heather Chandler**

I raise a brow at that, and look to the staircase. This means I’d have to get up and go to my room. The couch was just starting to get comfy. Grunting at the thought, I slowly get up, fixing my silk robe as I pick my phone up off the arm.   
  
**This better be good, making me go all the way back up to my room. That’s a lot of work, Sawyer.**   
  
A small grunt left between my lips again as I grabbed the water bottle in my other hand. Ascending the spiral stairs, I can’t help the second grunt I give. Even to myself they were starting to become a normal occurrence. It was a blessing to see that I could still make some noises. Mainly being just grunts, whines, whimpers, and whatever else.. I could sigh too, that was nice. I wonder—   
  
Reaching my room, I drop my phone on my bed, my water bottle being placed on my bedside table as I look to the bag that I had brought home from the hospital. A small shiver runs down my spine as I slowly walk towards my vanity. This would never be the same.. Last time I walked towards this, I drank a mug of Drano and ended up on my deathbed.. The thought gave me a small jolt through my body before I rummaged through the back, finding the note just barely poking out from the ASL book, guess I had used it as a bookmark and never even decided to give it another look. Walking back to my bed, I pick my phone up.   
  
**Well, I’m looking at it..**

**Veronica Sawyer**

**Okay. Good. Now stop looking at it and throw it in the trash.**   
  
I hoped this would work. I really hoped she'd just do what I said for once, instead of the other way around. I'd REALLY be dead come Monday if she saw that. A love letter to the Demon Queen? How pathetic, yet poetic.

**Heather Chandler**

Rolling my eyes, I didn’t even take another look at the message before I unfolded the paper. My eyes scanned along the writing of a short moment before they stopped at the bottom of the page at the three words. With wide eyes, I almost drop the paper as I freeze. My heart had skipped a beat and I looked to my phone, reaching for it instantly. I could feel heat run along my face, my fingers instantly touched the bridge of my nose, running along my freckles and blushed skin as I soon come to cup my own face.   
  
**V..Veronica...**   
  
A whine left between my lips. It was the first louder noise I had made as I felt tears push at my eyes. There was no way. This has to be some sort of sick fucking joke. Pain fled through my throat as I coughed, my hand going to cover my mouth as I slowly shook my head. Fear just held me hostage. I didn’t know what else to say, what to do.. If she were here..? Lord..   
  
_You’re a mess, Heather._

**Veronica Sawyer**

**Okay, what part of _t_ _hrow it in the trash_  is hard to understand? Heather, I'm gonna be a nobody if you read that.**   
  
I buried my face into the nearest pillow and hyperventilated. 

_ What the fuck. She's reading it. She's gonna read all of it, and if she doesn't use it to get me as far away from her as possible tomorrow, she'll save it for blackmail whenever I next fuck up. _

**Heather Chandler**

I couldn’t even think properly. My eyes just scanned the page, my finger gently running over the girl’s sloppy, yet somehow nice handwriting. It fit her far too well and the fact that I found myself blushing over the thought caused me to let out a small breathy laugh as I run a hand through my hair. A smile grew on my face, but at the same time fear lurched in my body. Despite the happiness, there would always be fear for when it gave way. Whimpering at the thought, I slowly pick up the note, folding it back up before I look at my phone.    
  
**Firstly, you don’t tell me what to do, I don’t listen to anyone other than myself.**   
  
The thought alone made me blush further as other thoughts fled my mind.   
  
_ Be honest, Chandler. You’re a fucking bottom. _   
  
Rolling my eyes to myself, I can’t hold back the small laugh I give, a cough following after it as I whine for a short moment, continuing my message.   
  
**Besides, you can’t tell me to not do something and then expect me to actually listen. Regardless, we’ll talk tomorrow.** ****  
  
I let my phone fall out of my hands as I slowly dropped myself back on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. A smile was on my face and it wouldn’t go away. Despite the fear, the thoughts.. How anyone would see us.. I wasn’t scared anymore.. I wasn’t scared to be who I truly am.. And who that was? Well.. She was gay for the pitiful Veronica Sawyer.    
  
_Really did yourself well with that one, Chandler._   
  
Smiling to myself, I can’t stop the hand that runs through my hair as I let out small laughs when I could, trying not to strain myself far too much. She had no idea.. Absolutely no idea what I had in store for her tomorrow.. None at all.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I restrained myself from typing an angry/anxious message something along the lines of _You mean I'll talk and you'll sign things!_  However, I didn't send it. I didn't wanna fuck up my chances (if I even had any) thanks to my sass.   
  
**Alright, uh, see you then!**   
  
I sent along some artwork of a puppy that I'd drawn and turned off my phone. I snuck downstairs and returned my phone to its spot, sprinting back up the steps to my room. Once in it, I let out a VERY MANLY squeal and buried my face in the pillow again. Did I screw it up or did it work? No way of knowing until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 11:34 PM
> 
> End Time:   
> 11:46 PM


	6. Chapter 6

_ **Veronica Sawyer** _

_I restrained myself from typing an angry/anxious message something along the lines of You mean I'll talk and you'll sign things! However, I didn't send it. I didn't wanna fuck up my chances (if I even had any) thanks to my sass._   
  
_**Alright, uh, see you then!**  _   
  
_I sent along some artwork of a puppy that I'd drawn and turned off my phone. I snuck downstairs and returned my phone to its spot, sprinting back up the steps to my room. Once in it, I let out a VERY MANLY squeal and buried my face in the pillow again. Did I screw it up or did it work? No way of knowing until tomorrow._

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

Sitting in my Porsche as I looked out at the school, a small whimper leaves me. I had my normal attire on, everything that could possibly scream ‘Heather Chandler’. I had returned back to my stomping grounds, a place where I ruled with an iron fist.. Would that still happen if I couldn’t speak? I’d make there be a way for it to. Slowly getting out of my scarlet red car, I look at the school as if it would kill me. From the steps alone I could already see students looking on as if they had seen a ghost. Even with that, a small smirk grew on my face as I straightened my blazer.    
It was just another day. No one needed to know. I never spoke to anyone other than the Heathers anyways. Shaking the thought off, I made my way to the school, bursting the doors open as I stood at the start of the hall. Heads turned in my direction, mostly all shared the same emotion—Terror. I was alive, I was in the flesh, and no one could take that away from me.   
  
_Welcome home, me. Welcome home.._   
  
I was instantly taken by routine. My hips sinfully swaying as I walked straight for my locker. People just stared, I didn’t think they would have done much else. Some muttered that they thought I was dead, others that i was a long lost twin sister coming to take over her sister’s reign. I’d let them believe what they wanted to. This school still belonged to me, and no one would change that.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I finished my run to school. I took out my blue earbuds and set my earbuds and phone in my backpack. I was wearing a dress shirt and booty shorts, as my blazer and skirt were being washed at home. It wasn't a bad look, just not my common one. I ran a hand through my brown locks, biting my lip. I paced inside, headed gay for my locker. Upon arrival, I pulled out a few textbooks and shoved them in my bag. I put on minimal makeup before heading to the bathroom like we used to.   
  
_Damn. Here we are, ready yourself for disappointment and public humiliation._

My brain prodded me. I adjusted my suave blue tie and bit my lip.

**Heather Chandler**

One heel in front of the other, the clacking sounded through the halls as I made my way for the bathrooms. It was routine as I had said before. Maybe I’d get lucky and catch Sawyer in there earlier than the other two. Hell, that’d be a blessing.. After yesterday, it was much needed that we talk.   
  
Strutting through the halls, faces look on in awe as I continue my walk to the restrooms. It wasn’t long until I opened the navy blue door, entering the facility with a small pep in my step before the door shut behind me. Two other girls were in the bathroom and the minute they caught the red of my blazer they were pushing past me to get out. If I could laugh properly I would’ve, but I held back as I brought myself to the counter. I looked perfectly fine, nothing to fix, so the only thing I was stuck waiting for were for the girls to arrive.   
  
_Wait till you see the look on Duke’s face.. This will be truly priceless_.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I stepped out from where I was hidden in a stall, blushing. My style was.. Well, it wasn't terrible, but if you were Chandler it could be. It showed off my legs but also portrayed what I strove to look like. Also, when you're grounded, you either do laundry yourself or wait until you're un-grounded. So my blazer and skirt were shoved in the washer this morning, and they wouldn't be dried until I got home. Fuck.   
  
"Ah.. Hey." 

I crossed my arms over myself, feeling under-dressed and scared of disappointing the queen.

**Heather Chandler**

Turning my head from looking at the door, my eyes come to land on Veronica. Instantly, they widen from seeing the girl out of normal attire. A faint blush can be seen sweeping across the bridge of my nose as I slowly brush my bangs out of the way, making sure I was seeing the girl correctly. If I weren’t the only sinful thing in this school, the next down was Veronica Sawyer. Following her legs up, I couldn’t help but stare for a moment as I slowly lean back, my back connecting with the mirror behind me. Ever so slowly, I put my hand out, gesturing for the girl to come forward with my middle finger. If she was as smart as I knew she was, she’d obey without question. Her note was more than what I had needed.. If she had known what I had tried to do earlier before that..? Hell.. I’m glad she gave me a reason to live.    
  
_Jesus.. Maybe you should wear that more often, Sawyer.. Fuck, sh—_   
  
Feeling a faint wet spot on my face, I go to wipe at it and see blood. My eyes instantly widen and I let out a nervous huff as I instantly grab paper towels from the dispenser beside me. Holding them to my nose, I can’t help the breathy laughs that leave me as I cough a little bit, my smile showing no hint of malice.   
  
_Hot enough to make my nose bleed, now that’s a first.._

**Veronica Sawyer**

I came closer, just as flustered as she was. Hell, how was she not kicking my ass to Uranus by now?   
  
"O-oh shit, sorry, auHM-"   
  
I was a mess. Not as much of a mess as Chandler was, my nose wasn't bleeding yet, but I was a mess.

**Heather Chandler**

If I could chuckle, I’m sure I would be. As my nose came to stop bleeding, I tossed the napkins to the side as I slowly took your hand when you were close enough. A warm smile was on my features as my silver eyes seemed to sparkle under the fluorescent lights overhead. My hand was shaking ever so slightly, but as I slowly spread my legs a bit, signaling for you to come between them so I could be closer to you from my spot, I couldn’t stop the small huff of a laugh that left me as I heated up evermore. I couldn’t stop the blush that spread all across my face, I had to be as red as my blazer at this point. My freckles probably hidden by how red I was. I couldn’t help, but sign as I brought her a bit closer.   
  
‘First time you’ll be between my legs. How’s it feel, Sawyer?’    
  
The small laugh that left me ended in a short cough as I covered my mouth, wincing slightly at the pain that it brought along. I couldn’t stop smiling.. It was getting to the point where it hurt, but even then I wasn’t going to stop as I looked down at Veronica from my spot, my thumb slowly caressing the girl’s knuckles.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I grinned pathetically, getting even closer. Damn, her legs were HOT though.   
  
"Feels fucked up. My dreams always had you between mine, but I can't complain about perfection." 

I murmured, burying my face in her inner thigh.   
  
I chuckled and looked up at her.

**Heather Chandler**

Grinning as I bury my face in my hands for a moment, the minute I hear your words, I heat up evermore. At this rate, I wouldn’t be surprised if I somehow managed to give myself a fever. My body gently jumped on its own accord from your head on my inner thigh, a small gasp leaving me as I couldn’t help but spread my legs a bit more, scared that if I had closed then I would’ve suffocated you.   
  
_She’s absolutely something else.._   
  
Regaining myself, as I bring my head up out of my hands, I slowly run my hand through your hair, smiling softly as I do so. I was so scared yesterday.. But in this moment, I think I’d have killed anyone to walk in and see us. I was far too happy, far too proud.. In love.. I had waited so long.. Scared that my feelings weren’t reciprocated.. Yet here we were..

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I'm.." 

I couldn't even finish my sentence.   
  
It was literally everything that she liked me back. The hottest girl in the school, so many people longed after her. But she wanted me. My brown doe eyes darkened as I realized what I was getting a view and feel of.   
  
I decided to sign something instead of speaking. Pinkie, index finger, thumb out. Also known as 'I love you.'

**Heather Chandler**

Widening my eyes at the sign, I don’t stop the grin that spreads on my face. A happy whine left me, almost as if it were a squeal, but it was far too painful to finish as I brought my hands to her face. Feeling her soft skin beneath my hands, holding her cheeks, cupping her face.. Looking back into brown eyes, I slowly leaned forward, closing space between us. I didn’t know if it was entirely what she wanted.. Hell, I could still taste chemicals in my own mouth, I wouldn’t even want to kiss me at that point..   
  
My eyes had to have said it all as I rest my forehead against your own. Tears pushed at the backs of my eyes as I shook my head, making it clear that I was beyond happy. My life lay before me..    
  
_Fuck.. Only if.._

**Veronica Sawyer**

I pulled her in again, kissing her close. I didn't care about the chemicals. I needed her. I didn't fucking care who saw, who knew, nothing. I needed Chandler, and I needed her NOW. I clutched her shoulders as I made out with her on the bathroom floor.

**Heather Chandler**

Feeling Veronica’s lips collide with my own, I couldn’t even stop the whine that left into our kiss as I arched into the girl’s touch as her hands found their way on my shoulder. My hands held her face close to mine, my tongue instantly running along her lips, almost begging for entrance into her mouth as I scoot forward a bit, my legs coming to wrap around her as I pulled her ever closer. The heat flooding through my system was almost becoming unbearable as I whined quietly, deepening our kiss the best I could whilst still choosing to remain out of control of the situation.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I allowed the kiss to become deeper, running my 'baby hands' through Chandler's hair. I groaned softly into her mouth and fought for dominance in the kiss.   
  
Meanwhile, Duke and Mac entered, seeing... this, happening. Duke snickered heavily and muttered rude comments, while Mac just stared on in awe.

**Heather Chandler**

For a moment I didn’t care until I let out a whine that was far louder than I had wanted it to be. Getting overly aroused hadn’t been my plan, but Jesus H. Christ, you might just be able to drown a toddler in my panties right about now.    
  
Pulling out of the kiss was the logical thing to do, my lipstick had to be smudged and I knew I’d have to fix it. For now, I focused on the fact that the two Heathers were looking at the both of us. One in awe, the other as if she had some smug ass way to use it as blackmail.    
  
_Fuck.. Why can’t we just go home.._   
  
The thought played throughout my mind and I knew I’d be able to find an excuse to get myself home, but even then, Veronica wasn’t exactly in the best of waters with her parents. Turning my attention to the Heathers, I slowly take Veronica’s hands out of my hair, an almost apologetic look in my eyes as I do so.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I pulled away, ruffling her hair and turning to look at Duke. A grin came onto my face, surprisingly.   
  
"Hey Dukey-Poo, jealous?" 

I giggled, acting drunk even while I was sober. I fixed my makeup and leaned against the wall as I listened to Duke sputter in outrage.

**Heather Chandler**

A bit annoyed with the way she had ruffled my hair, I let out a dissatisfied grunt as I go to fix it. My silver gaze shoots directly to Duke, a near acidic tone to it as I watch her intently. My looks didn’t mater all that much to me at the moment, last I checked, this one thought she could take my throne while I was gone.    
  
‘Jealous? As if she had any chance.’   
  
A small huff falls in with my signs as I slowly bring myself off the counter, a bit shaky as I finally get on my feet. My hands reach for the paper towels as I turn around to fix my lipstick, looking in the mirror as I do so, my eyes occasionally flicking to everyone else in the room.

**Veronica Sawyer**

Duke's face turned red with anger, and Mac near had to pin her against the wall to keep her from strangling Chandler. I walked up to Chandler and whispered in her ear.   
  
"Since you can't talk, wanna pretend you're just not speaking because you finally became done with all the shit people give you? You only have to sign to those of your choice, and I could be your messenger."

** Heather Chandler **

A small shrug of my shoulders was presented before I sign to the girl, keeping my hands close to my lap.    
  
‘We can figure all that out later.’   
  
It was the last thing on my mind if I were being quiet honest. Hell, I couldn’t even think properly as I still felt the impression of Veronica’s lips on my own. I had to keep myself from whining as I slowly turned around, pressing my legs together a bit as I came to bring myself up onto the counter once more.    
  
‘I don’t feel like looking at this sloth anymore though. For flying with eagles, I think her ass is off the team.’

**Veronica Sawyer  
**   
"Hey, Duke?" 

I asked, a smirk on my face.

**Heather Duke**   
  
"What do you want, Dyke?" 

She hissed, face contorting horrifically.

**Veronica Sawyer**   
  
"Heather here says you're off the team." 

I responded, waiting for the explosion.   
  
Duke left the bathroom, and a couple seconds later you could her a loud bang from the lockers and an angry yell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 11:49 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 12:02 AM


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Merry Christmas Scrunchies!   
> Hope you are all having an amazing holiday so far. :)
> 
> -Chandler

_**Veronica Sawyer**   _   
  
_"Heather here says you're off the team."_

_I responded, waiting for the explosion._   
  
_Duke left the bathroom, and a couple seconds later you could her a loud bang from the lockers and an angry yell._

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

A small huff leaves me at that. It felt wrong, but at the same time, four was a crowd. Duke was only ever around for mere rides since she had her Jeep. Seeing as McNamara could drive now, well, she wasn’t really needed all that much anymore. In pure honesty, my trust had rested with the girl in blue and the one in yellow. Nothing could change that.   
  
The slur Duke had used had caught me off guard for a short moment. My brow went to raise, but it didn’t as I instead looked to McNamara. I had half expected the girl to chase after her, but she hadn’t, which was a blessing. The girl was smart, that’s what I was grateful for. Duke has no way of saying that Veronica and I were seen kissing in the bathroom.. Seeing as she was no longer a Heather, she’d probably try and come together with her own small group, or try and take me down in some pathetic attempt. Seeing as I was back, no one could rip me from my throne.. Not again.. Not ever..

** Veronica Sawyer **

I was aware that what I'd said was blunt and rude, but today I really didn't care. I'd had to walk to school, I was grounded, and I'd been interrupted trying to get into Heather's pants. I was tired and angry. I grunted and adjusted my shorts.

** Heather Chandler **

Watching your movements, I grant you a small smile as the bell rings. A small whine leaves me as I hear the footsteps clamor outside. I didn’t feel like going to class. I never wanted to and I never did even when I did used to attend before my incident. My grades were perfect beyond compare, and despite my several missing assignments, my uncle and aunt on the board of education seemed to work absolute wonders when it came to their favorite niece.    
  
I couldn’t help my eyes from wandering. Traveling up and down your body before I shook my head slightly, bringing my hand up to sign.   
  
‘What if we just don’t go to class? It’s only Global, right? Mr.Harding wasn’t ever an asshole. A pervert maybe, but he never really said anything about us skipping class.’   
  
I shrugged with my sign, it was obvious I was doing everything in my power to just not go to class.

** Veronica Sawyer **

"I... okay. You're lucky I love you, or else I'd be ditching your ass to go to Global. Stanford is calling me, but your warmth is calling me even louder." 

I smiled weakly.   
  
I pressed a kiss to Heather's chin and snuggled against her. She smelled of cinnamon, cherry, and Drano. I could look past the Drano, if Heather could look past it for me. I took a deep breath of her scent.

** Heather Chandler **

Forcing my best at a laugh, the small whine like hum that leaves me causes me to smile as I slowly run my hand through your hair. The warmth emitting off of your body is enough to make me slowly pull your closer, opting to wrap my legs back around your waist, almost trapping you between them.    
I always loved her scent.. A faint smell of a nightly rainfall mixed with lavender. It was a beautiful scent and to be quite honest, I doubt I’d ever get enough of it.    
  
I thought to sign something, but instead I just stay there, looking into your eyes with my warm smile, slowly moving my bangs out of the way so I could see you a bit better.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I shivered and sniffled a little bit. Being in the cold in my wear for thirty minutes wasn't a good idea. I burrowed further into Heather.   
  
"Keep me warm."

** Heather Chandler **

Humming softly, I hold you closer, locking my legs around you as I bring your head to rest gently against my chest. For being the Mythic Bitch, I was probably more gentle than have the people in this god forsaken school. Yet of course, others weren’t as gentle.    
  
Running my hands through your hair, I slowly come to rest my head down on your own, looking around the bathroom as a small sigh leaves me.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I looked up. 

"What's up, H-Heather?" 

I asked, adjusting myself so I could see her hands. I kissed her hand before I let her sign.

** Heather Chandler **

Looking down for a short moment, I raise a small brow in question. I couldn’t tell if she was concerned or not, but I was quick to keep her close, whining quietly as I move a bit too quickly, pressing her a bit too much against my center.   
  
_God she’s so precious.._   
  
Slowly taking my hand from you, I begin to sign.   
  
‘I’m up for you at the moment.. Thought this would be the other way around.’   
  
A small huff leaves me at that, a sort of a way to let out a giggle if I ever could again. It comes out in a slur of weird noises and I sorta frown at that, just offering a small smile as I try and regain myself.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I squealed softly and hugged her tighter.   
  
"You're so. Fucking adorable."   
  
In the closeness she had to me now, she'd be able to smell the scent of old books and contact solution on me. I read a lot, and brown wasn't actually my normal eye color.

** Heather Chandler **

Letting out a small purr, I keep you close, almost as if you’d disappear in my grasp if I were to let go. A small breathy laugh leaves me before I cough, pulling away a bit as I cover my mouth. A small stream of blue slips from my lip and I grunt with a small whine as I spot it in the mirror. My smile seems to falter as I reach for napkins, looking to you almost as if I ruined our moment.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I shook my head. 

"It's fine, Heather." 

I helped her clean up and kissed her cheek.    
  
"You can't control it, and I'm not mad." 

I nuzzled under her neck, assuring her of my happiness. Pulling her close, I closed my eyes. Then I blinked awkwardly as my contact slid out of place. I popped the contact out and held it in my hand, blinking in attempts to make my eye hurt less. Under the brown contact, my eye was blue. That's why I hid it with brown, too cliche.

** Heather Chandler  
**   
With wide eyes, I almost push you away as my mouth drops open. Right now I was looking into a heterochromatic gaze I had never seen before. She was fucking beautiful! I couldn’t even sign as I just started tapping your shoulder a bit hysterically. My silver eyes were wide and I’m pretty sure my face had heated up all over again.    
  
_She’s..W..Wow.._   
  
‘Veronica! Veronica!’   
  
Frantically signing, I look into your one eye, my own wide and full of disbelief and excitement. Christ almighty she’s fucking beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Time:
> 
> Start Time:   
> 1:12 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 1:26 PM


	8. Chapter 8

_** Heather Chandler  
** _   
_With wide eyes, I almost push you away as my mouth drops open. Right now I was looking into a heterochromatic gaze I had never seen before. She was fucking beautiful! I couldn’t even sign as I just started tapping your shoulder a bit hysterically. My silver eyes were wide and I’m pretty sure my face had heated up all over again._   
  
_She’s..W..Wow.._   
  
_‘Veronica! Veronica!’_   
  
_Frantically signing, I look into your one eye, my own wide and full of disbelief and excitement. Christ almighty she’s fucking beautiful._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

My face turned red, and I put the contact back in. I sheepishly rubbed my arm.   
  
"What, you saw me like this the first day I met you. Back in freshman year. But ever since you started associating me with blue I had to mix it up a little bit."

** Heather Chandler **

Shaking my head, I smack you again, a bit more sternly as I frown watching you put the contact in.   
  
‘You’re so beautiful.’   
  
A small whine leaves me, a huff following after it as I pull you close to me, hugging you tightly. There just seemed to be more and more that I was falling in love with when it came to the girl in blue. She was stunning in her own ways, and I adored it so much.

** Veronica Sawyer **

"Yowch!" 

I whined fakely, slumping against Chandler. I smiled to myself.   
  
"Hey, Heather?"

** Heather Chandler **

Perking my head up, I pull away a bit so I could look back into your eyes. I wanted to see the beautiful blue again, but I wouldn’t let it show that I wasn’t alright with the brown. Blue or brown, she was still beautiful.   
  
_Christ almighty.._   
  
Getting caught in my own head for a moment, I give a small shake, showing that I was listening and not caught in thought.

** Veronica Sawyer **

"Uhm, it's not technically official yet, and I understand if you say no, but like.. Wanna be my girlfriend?"

** Heather Chandler **

I didn’t even respond as I instantly pulled you against me. Our lips were quick to collide and I didn’t even stop the pathetic whine that left me as I nodded my head into the kiss. I couldn’t stop.. My legs wrapped right back around you as I just kept nodding my head before I had to pull away, hugging you closely to me.   
  
_Yes.. Oh my god, yes!_

** Veronica Sawyer **

I grinned widely and let out a barking laugh, falling back onto the floor and hugging her close.

** Heather Chandler **

Letting out a scared gasp as you drag me off the counter, I land on top of you, straddling you as I look down. A grin spreads along my face as I can’t help the small little laughs leaving me when they could. The love outweighed the fear, nothing was going to change that as I brought myself down, nuzzling my head into her chest with a grin.    
  
_My little eagle.._   
  
It was everything I could’ve ever wanted.. The one person I knew I needed, and now I could call her mine.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I caressed her and held her there.  Finally, this girl is mine. I loved her to pieces. 

"Hot first date, isn't it? The school bathroom?" 

I giggled and kissed her head.   
  
I allowed her to lay there, eventually closing my eyes. I felt (physically) hot and weird. I needed a nap. Now I could take that nap with a hottie on top of me.

** Heather Chandler **

Breathing laughing I shake my head as I slowly sit back, whining quietly as I realize where I’m straddling you. The pressure against my lower region was nice, but I’d rather not get hot and horny on a bathroom floor. Whining to get your attention, I start to sign.   
  
‘Can we go home? I can bring you home when the buses are supposed to arrive and such.’   
  
Leaning back a bit more, I can’t help the way my hips gently buck forward before I lean down, trying to stop myself from getting too riled up.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I nodded, getting up and grinning at her hips moving. 

"Alright now, don't get too excited. We can have fun at home~"

** Heather Chandler **

Whimpering, I can’t help but heat up as I lean back a bit, waiting for you to make the move to get up. As much as I wanted to go home, I could already feel a faint ache and if that could go away, I think this would be great. Being tortured was fun, but I was just torturing myself at this point.    
  
My head nods as I slowly lean back down, opting to catch your lips in a kiss as my hips move forward again. For being obedient, I was probably far from it.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I kissed her quick and got up, helping her up and steadying the both of us. I hummed, rubbing my thighs together and taking Heather's hand.   
  
"Lead me to your car, would you?"

I asked gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 1:28 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 1:36 PM


	9. Chap 9

_** Veronica Sawyer ** _

_I kissed her quick and got up, helping her up and steadying the both of us. I hummed, rubbing my thighs together and taking Heather's hand._   
  
_"Lead me to your car, would you?"_

_I asked gently._

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

Sitting behind the wheel of my Porsche, I look over as we sit in the parking lot. I had closed my door behind me, tossing my bag in the back, not even bothering to do much else as I bring your lips to mine. My hand gently pulled at your hair, trying to keep you close to me as my other rested between us on the center console. A small whimper left into the kiss, causing me to push forward a bit more. We’d have to leave at some point, the security guard would probably be walking around, but come on now, who wouldn’t stare at two girls making out in a Porsche?

** Veronica Sawyer **

I squeaked and kissed back for a little bit, before tapping Heather's watch in reminder that we should probably be going. We had a limited amount of time, and I wanted to be able to get to know Heather better than the bitch everyone else sees.

** Heather Chandler **

Whining at the tap on my watch, I force myself to pull away a bit, biting my lip as I go to push forward again to kiss her once more, but I stop myself. I could feel the throb between my legs, my head was already fuzzy as I slowly brought myself to sit back in my seat. My silver orbs that were once bright were dark with lust and all I could do was whine as I signed the simple word.   
  
‘Please.’

** Veronica Sawyer **

I pulled her close again for another heavy kiss. My eyes, brown or blue, were closed as I tried to get her closer. I knew I couldn't, the center console was in the way, but I longed to be right against her. Eventually the urge became so strong that I crawled over to her side of the car and held her close.

** Heather Chandler **

Deepening our kiss, my hands lock around her neck, my hips slightly craning upwards against her as a whimper leaves me. My hands were running through her brown locks, tugging at them gently here and there as if it were some sort of punishment for some unknown action. Nothing was taking away the throbbing sensation and half of my just wished she’d at least shove her thigh against my cunt or something. I knew I’d have to wait, but it only turned me on more as I managed to slip my tongue into Veronica’s mouth, whimpering softly as I tasted what I could of the beautiful girl holding me close.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I nipped at her lips, groaning and grinding against her. I brought my hands up to grip her hair, and I bucked my hips with a need of friction. I slipped my leg between Heather's and started rubbing it against her core.

** Heather Chandler **

A small moan left me and my own eyes widened for a moment, surprised I could even make the noise as I wrap my arms around her waist. The small confines of this car was going to drive me insane, but it didn’t stop me from moving my hips in time with Veronica’s my mouth dropping open in silent whimpers and pants as I moved forward a bit, connecting our lips once more as a long whine left me. I could already feel how wet I was literally just from grinding against the girl. It was enough to drive me insane as I felt her grip my hair. There wouldn’t be much secret to the fact that I was a masochist. I enjoyed the feeling of the tug at my hair, it only drove me on as I used my free hand to bring the girls neck close to me, pulling out of our kiss, a small string of saliva following as I soon let my mouth connect with her neck. My tongue gently ran along her neck, rough and wet before I sunk my teeth gently into her pulse point, sucking at it gently as I moved forward a bit more, that former hand slowly running up Veronica’s front, finding itself cupping the girl’s breast.    
  
_Fuck.. I wish I could say everything I wanted to.. Whisper in her ear how I want  to fuck her.. How I want her to fuck me.._   
  
The thought entered my mind and my movements faltered for a minute. It wasn’t going to be the same.. But I’d have to get used to it.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I moaned heavily, kissing Heather's chin and closing my eyes. The feel of her core pulsing against me turned me on immensely. I glanced up into her eyes, licking my lips. I leaned in for yet another kiss, unbuttoning her blazer and dress shirt. I kept failing to unbutton it, my hands were too shaky and energized. I grunted lowly, starting to grind again.   
  
"H-Heather, ugh.. help." 

I kept trying to undo the buttons, longing for the feel of her bare skin.

** Heather Chandler **

Whimpering quietly, I come to my senses a bit. Although my clit was absolutely throbbing from Veronica’s own hot center rubbing against my own, I had to be smart about this. We were out in public in Sherwood, Ohio.. No one could see us. Pulling away, I shake my head with a small smile, but I undid my blazer a bit anyways, yet I slowly took her hands in my own.    
  
‘Wait, Precious.. I want you too.. But not here..’   
  
A small whine leaves me as I slowly bring myself to kiss her, my eyes dark with lust and my face ever heated. I had to move my bangs out of my eyes to properly see as they were getting so messy, a small grin came to rest on my face as I kept my one hand on Veronica’s chest, gently kneading at her from over her clothes.   
  
_You don’t know how bad I want you.. Fuck.. If we were home you’d already be undressed.._

** Veronica Sawyer **

I squeezed at her breast again, nipping her neck and crawling back to sit in my seat. I was still riled up from the action, and I whimpered as I sat back in my seat. I felt myself from over my clothes and debated if masturbating was a good idea, as Heather needed to pay attention to the road to drive.

** Heather Chandler **

Looking over instantly as I notice your hand trailing down your body, I almost give you a stern look. Watching you sounded absolutely wonderful, but crashing also didn’t sound good either. The sharp squeeze at my breast has elicited a whine out of my lips before I slowly turned the car on, a bit hesitant in my movements as my hips craned upwards a bit, begging for some sort of contact. Another whine left me as I slowly put my seatbelt on, all dirty thoughts going through my head.   
  
_God.. I wonder what it would be like to be restrained with her.. Veronica.. Dominating me..? It sounds so unlikely.. But f-f..._   
  
I couldn’t stop the way my hand slowly slid up my body, gently cupping the breast she had decided to squeeze. Everywhere on my body begged to be touched, but I knew I’d have to wait..

** Veronica Sawyer **

I put my seatbelt together, slumping over in the chair and catching my breath. I looked like I was almost too turned on. Like, my face was red, but to the extent that I looked sick. I groaned softly and ran a finger over the hickey Heather had gave me, hips bucking at the way it stung.

** Heather Chandler **

Looking over as I began to pull out, I slowly manage to get a grip on myself as I begin to drive out of the parking lot. I can’t help the way that only one hand rests on the wheel, driving just as skillfully as ever as I slowly run it down my front, resting it on my thigh. I slowly moved it inward, caressing my inner thigh, and Christ almighty I couldn’t stop my hips from bucking and the small whine that left me as I felt my fingers graze over my covered center. I was fucking not functioning correctly, and I praised Satan that my house wasn’t too far away.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I grunted as I watched her, looking away and closing my eyes. I'd wake up whenever we got there. It wasn't worth it to get in an accident because I couldn't keep my hands to myself.

** Heather Chandler **

Looking over as I notice the girl rest her head against the window, I waste no time in smacking her arm. She was seriously going to fall asleep?   
  
_Are you joking, Sawyer?_  
  
Cute, but fucking hell, have half a brain. Such a pillowcase.. But she was happily _my_  pillowcase.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I squeaked, looking betrayed.   
  
"Hey! I'm sleepy! Besides, if I stay awake I'll stay horny and you won't be able to drive home without crashing into a tree because I couldn't keep my hands to myself."

** Heather Chandler **

I shake my head instantly, trying to say that that wasn’t true. I was more than capable of multitasking, I was a queen at it you could say.    
  
‘Such a pillowcase, Veronica! We won’t die, I promise.’   
  
The fact that I was promoting the girl to fuck me while driving my precious Porsche was even a bit out of my own league. It’d be a first in my book of sexual endeavors, but nonetheless, I was a rather open person to anything.

** Veronica Sawyer   
**

"I'm gonna be the smart one and say no anyway." 

I yawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Time:
> 
> Start Time:   
> 1:44 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 1:51 PM


	10. Chapter 10

_**Veronica Sawyer    
** _

_"I'm gonna be the smart one and say no anyway."_

_I yawned._

* * *

** Heather Chandler **

Rolling my eyes, I let out another whine. We were close to my house, so I assumed I could wait, but Christ almighty.. I needed her now.. My small whines and whimpers continued, occasional sighs here and there before we pulled into my driveway. The minute we pulled up to my oversized mansion, I got out of my scarlet red Porsche, closing the door behind me as I soon came to lean against it, waiting for you to get out before I bothered to move any more.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I gripped her hand tightly as I walked inside with her, wanting to reach some sort of room as fast as possible to resume. Every movement I made got me more excited, and I licked at her neck as we walked inside.

** Heather Chandler **

Shivering slightly at her tongue against my neck, I let out a small breath as I slink out of my blazer rather quickly. The minute I shut the door, I threw my blazer towards the hangers, not really caring where it landed as I instantly pinned you back against the door. My hands were quick to lock around your hips, my knee coming up the best it could, pushing between your legs to meet your center. All I did was whine as I kissed you, My needy hands pulling at whatever they came in contact with.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I ground down on her knee, gripping her hair tightly and biting down on the sensitive part of her neck. I let out loud grunts and groans, now that we were alone. After pulling on her hair when she lifted her leg especially hard, I turned her around to be pinned on the door and ran my hands up her body.

** Heather Chandler **

Wincing from the pain, forced whines and moans leave me as I feel my back collide with the wall door behind me. Feeling Veronica’s hands run up my body was going to drive me absolutely fucking insane.   
  
In that moment, I knew she was going to reach to unbutton my dress shirt and I almost go to yank away, despite my body staying in place, my hips craning in their own accord.    
  
_I..Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. She’s going to see. She-She can’t! No.. Fuck..._   
  
Whining as the thought filled my head, I knew it wouldn’t go away as my brows furrowed a bit, my hands going to your shoulders for a short moment.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I carefully unbuttoned the shirt, bending down to kiss the scars from the surgeries. I was careful when kissing them, I didn't want to hurt Heather. I'd rather hurt myself than her. Never her. She didn't deserve it. I pulled back, tracing the scars with my fingers before murmuring an apology. I set my head on Heather's shoulder.

** Heather Chandler **

In that moment I instantly yanked away. The bandages covering both my arms were out in the open and I apologize the best I could as I shake my head. The bandages went from the start of my wrist up to my shoulder on both arms.. I.. If it weren’t for the maid.. I..    
  
‘I’m so sorry..’    
  
I look away, ashamed as I keep shaking my head, slowly sliding down the door as I try and curl in on myself. The scars lining my stomach, I didn’t mind, I’d grow to love them, grow to accept them.. The lines that went all the way up my arm and the jagged cuts in my shoulders well.. She couldn’t see them.. But she’d find out that only yesterday I would’ve rather been dead.. The only reason I was alive was because of my maid. A trained Marine Medic named Marcy. She did her job well, protected our house and took care of me when my mother and father didn’t.. I owed her my life at this point.. Tears pushed at the backs of my eyes and all I did was shake my head as a small whine left me.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I shushed her, pulling her into a hug. I cradled her there and wouldn't let go. I wanted to fix it. I didn't know how, but I just knew I needed to see that goddamn smile on her pretty face. I picked her up, pivoted, and carried her to her bed. I kissed her head and murmured assurances as I climbed in beside her.

** Heather Chandler **

Shakily, my hand goes up, and I wince at the pain that registered throughout my system.    
  
‘I’m sorry.. So so sorry.. I.. I couldn’t..’   
  
The flashback played through my mind and I almost curled in on myself before simply shaking my head. Tears pushed at my eyes as I slowly came to wrap my arms around you. No words could ever explain my sorrow. How I had thought dying was an easier way out than living. It was in a sense.. Seeing as I couldn’t speak, but.. I didn’t see it like that when Veronica held me close in her arms.

** Veronica Sawyer **

"It's okay, Heather. I'm not mad, okay?" 

I whispered, carding my fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead.   
  
"I'll stay here. I'm not leaving, I love you. I love you so goddamn much." 

I swore, heart torn in two by the things I saw. I needed the words to tell her how much I loved her, I didn't have them. I just snuggled her carefully, nuzzling into her chest.   
  
"You're so beautiful..." 

I murmured, kissing her cheek.   
  
Shit. Good thing she didn't get to taking off my clothes, we'd both have a shit ton to talk about.

** Heather Chandler **

Whimpering softly, I manage to slowly wrap my arm around you, gently bringing you up to me. A shy smile comes to rest on my features, hesitant even as I try to tell myself it’s okay. Veronica wasn’t going anywhere, that’s what mattered. It’d take some time even for me to forgive the fact that I had tried to commit, but for now I’d let the thought drift as I huffed, blowing my bangs out of my face with a look of disdain. It would pass, but looking into brown eyes, I couldn’t help the small whimper that left between my lips as I slowly came to rest my lips on your head.    
  
_From horny to scared. Sounds legit._   
  
That would pass too. I knew that for a fact as I slowly allowed my fingers to gently run through your hair. It’d be over soon, all these feelings, and then in end it’d somehow come out to be alright.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I pet her hair gently, holding her protectively. I whimpered gently when her arm accidentally knocked against mine, taking a hold of her hand and squeezing it. I wanted her to be okay... I wanted to help.   
  
“Heather, you matter to me,” 

I murmured, taking a soft hold of her chin and lifting it so she’d look me in the eyes.    
  
“I’ll never let you go, okay?” 

My gentle domme characteristics were showing.

** Heather Chandler **

Nodding my head was all I could think to do. A soft sigh left me at her words, sort of as my own reply in a sense. Gently running my hands down your arms, they come to take your own, a soft smile slowly coming to rest on my face. It was okay.. _We_  were okay..    
  
_Something about this.. It just.. Something doesn’t seem okay.._   
  
Looking into your eyes, it wasn’t likely for me to see much, but what I did see almost worried me as my brows furrowed slightly in concern.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I couldn’t hide the wince that shook my body when she ran her hands up my arms. I pulled her closer and kissed her head.    
  
“H-Honey... What’s wrong?” 

I worriedly took her hands in my own sweaty ones. Too sweaty, like I was deathly afraid of something. I wiped my hands as I let go.   
  
“A-Aha, sorry my hands are gross..”

** Heather Chandler **

Slowly taking my hands back, I frown as I begin to sign, my arms shaking a bit as they move.    
  
‘Are you okay?’   
  
She didn’t seem okay one bit. I noticed when she winced and the thought alone of what was beneath her blazer caused me to let out a pained whine.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I bit my lip and nodded. What was I supposed to say..? 

"Sorry, my parents took my punishment a bit too far.."

** Heather Chandler **

My eyes instantly widen and I feel my heart skip a beat. The tightening around my chest almost caused me to whine as I looked back into your eyes. I didn’t move. Almost catatonic as my dark silver orbs looked back into your own brown. They were acidic, void of any light, any happiness. Pure rage rested within them. My hand went up to sign, and I could stop the growl that left, causing me to cough.   
  
‘What?’   
  
_Took her punishment too far?_   
  
What the fuck did they do to her?!

** Veronica Sawyer **

“Nothing. Nothing.” 

I crawled awkwardly, wheezing when my knees failed to support me.

** Heather Chandler **

Shaking my head instantly, my hands go for whatever was covering you. I didn’t even care whether or not she wanted it off, it was coming off. I needed to see what she didn’t want me to see. If this relationship were to work, there would be no fucking secrets.   
  
‘Show me. Now, or so help me god I will get the police involved.’    
  
My signs were sharp and quick, almost too quick to where they weren’t coherent, but I did my best as I kept eye contact with you. We weren’t doing this, not now, not ever.   
  
‘Veronica... Show me.’

** Veronica Sawyer **

Panic filled my eyes, as well as tears. I anxiously unbuttoned my shirt, pulling it off and folding it before revealing myself to her.   
  
Bruises and belt-buckle marks were all over me. I started to whimper and cry as she stared. The sickly look of my body would never be attractive to anyone, *let alone Heather.* I kept myself crouched there until she said something.

** Heather Chandler **

My mouth dropped open, and in that moment my arms went around, taking the girl so gently in my arms as if she were the last thing I’d ever hold. Quietly, I shushed her, almost as if it were whispered out as I strained my vocal cords just doing so. Keeping you close, I kept shaking my head.    
  
_They hurt you.. That won’t ever happen again, Ronnie.. I promise._   
  
Keeping my hand gently going through your hair, my lips gently rest against your hair, breathing in the scent I’d slowly come to adore.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I curled in her grip. This wasn’t how I’d wanted this to go. It was never... It hadn’t...   
  
“Don’t tell the police,” 

I begged her, looking up at her with tearful brown eyes. My eyes hurt.   
  
“My- My mom and dad will either be acquitted or they’ll wait through college and g-get me again- it’s easier this way...”

** Heather Chandler **

Shaking my head, my hands instantly go up, signing so quickly I thought I’d pop out my shoulder with how quick I shot my arm up.   
  
‘No. The police are getting involved, that is happening whether you like it or not. This is child abuse and they’re going to prison, whether you like it or not. You will stay here with me.. They won’t hurt you again, Baby Girl, I promise you..’   
  
Shaking my head, I look you directly in the eye, moving my bangs out of the way so I could fully see your face. I didn’t care for the bruises that lined her body.. Veronica was beautiful, nothing would ever change that. A soft sigh leaves me as I run my hand gently over the bruises. She was going to be perfectly fine.   
  
_They won’t live to see another day.  I swear that’s true.._   
  
The rage filling my body was more than likely heating me up as I continue to gently run my hands along the bruises, sighing quietly as I kept shaking my head. She needed to know that it was okay. I would never hurt her.. I’d never let anything happen to her. She was going to be mine, she would stay here with me.. Her parents would never love to see her again and the authorities would make sure of that. My grandfather was head of the police department in Sherwood Ohio, my grandmother adored me harshly. She’d do anything to make sure her only granddaughter was happy. And if this was my Christmas present from them? Then so be it. No one was ever going to lay another fucking hand on Veronica Sawyer. Not while I lived and breathed.

** Veronica Sawyer **

I sniffled. 

"You- You said you w-wouldn't ge-get the police involved-"   
  
Fear was the thing filling my body. I squeaked and bit my lip whenever her hand ran over a bruise. I was scared of what was gonna happen. Her parents don't like me, what if they do the same thing my parents did? What if it doesn't work and I have to live on the streets? I burrowed my head in her bosom and continued to cry.

** Heather Chandler **

Widening my eyes and gasping a bit from the sudden pressure, I shake my head. Slowly I bring your head up to look into my eyes, nothing would happen to her.. I just hoped she knew that.    
  
‘Baby.. You’re going to be fine. My grandparents will take care of it, my parents will never know. I’ll text my grandmother tomorrow, a call would’ve been better, but texting will do and she won’t question it. She acts, almost as obedient as McNamara. My family is the powerhouse is this shit hole, you know?’   
  
Everything was going to be fine.. I continued to run my hand gently through Veronica’s hair, a small groan leaving me at the pressure presented on my chest. The faint throbbing has returned, but it was easily shaken off as I let out a small sigh.    
  
‘I’ll deal with it. You’re staying here. You’ll be happier, I don’t want you to live in fear..’

** Veronica Sawyer   
**

I wrapped my shaky arms around her and kissed her collarbones under her. I dropped my gaze and closed my eyes all the way.   
  
"I'm fine with how things are..." 

I whined in protest.

** Heather Chandler **

As much as I had wanted to keep the throb out of my pants it was near instant to come back as I felt the girl’s lips connect with my collarbone. A soft sigh left me, my head slowly tilting ho as I allowed my hands to run through her hair. Despite that, I still shook my head.  
  
‘You’re not getting beat to death.. Here, we’ll make a deal.’  
  
Slowly pulling her head away, my eyes were dark, not only with anger, but lust had started to reside in my gaze.   
  
‘I won’t get the police involved.. _But_ , you’re staying with me. In my house. Safe. Where I can see you.’

** Veronica Sawyer   
**

 

"Hm. Maybe the other way is the better way. I love you and all but if the police get involved and they go to jail, I can risk getting my stuff without... this happening again." 

I looked down at my purple and blue mottled body.   
  
I glanced away, not wanting to offend her. I wasn't very decisive all the time.   
  
"And y-your family can still gain custody of me."

** Heather Chandler **

Rolling my eyes, I instantly shoot back my reply.   
  
‘You fucked your deal up, Sawyer. The police are getting involved, they’re going to prison. You think I don’t have people who work in the department?’   
  
Raising a small brow, I shake my head.    
  
‘We can get custody of you, but you’re almost an adult last I checked. Your birthday is soon, isn’t it?’    
  
A small smile comes to rest on my lips. I’d figure this out, she’d stay here and if I needed to get one of my cousins to go over to that place in his full military get up then so be it. This was going to work.

** Veronica Sawyer **

"Yeah, it's on Boxing Day." 

I mumbled, looking off distractedly. That was the 26th. Only a week or two left, if they wanted custody for that long anyway. I pulled a contact container out of my short's pocket and put the brown contacts in it, putting the container away.

** Heather Chandler **

I faltered in my movements for a moment as I turned back from having gotten my phone to see bright blue eyes. My own widen and I drop my phone as my hand goes to my mouth. A blush instantly spreads across my face and I hoped and prayed my nose didn’t randomly start to bleed. Running a hand through my hair for a short moment, I give a small breathy laugh, clearly trying to say I was caught off guard. My hand goes up to sign and I’m pretty much shaking as I watch her.   
  
‘It’ll take a good two days for the police to actually take action. Seeing as my grandparents are fucking psychotic.. We get away with a lot. Do you want them in prison or dead?’    
  
The question alone almost scared me, but the pounding of my heart made it crazy. We were the Chandlers, we had far too many connections that even we wished we never had. It’d get us killed someday if someone were to backstab us, but for now I’d use my resources to keep the one I loved safe.    
  
_Getting Beth and Kate on this doesn’t sound that bad now that I think about it.. We don’t have to go through the legal system.. Hm.._

** Veronica Sawyer **

"Prison!" 

I squeaked. I didn't want them dead, it's not like they- they were unforgivable or something. I frowned.    
  
"Why am I not surprised that your family is part of the legal system and illegal system?"

** Heather Chandler **

Shrugging, I give a small smirk.   
  
‘Well.. Not all of us enjoy the illegal part. I just so happen to use them to more of an advantage than the rest of my family. They’re far more reliable.’   
  
Smirking I bring my hand out to ruffle your hair a bit, doing my best at a breathy laugh as I scoot forward a bit, leaving my phone between us.

** Veronica Sawyer   
**

I whined pitifully, looking up at her with puppy eyes. Add 'In the Arms of the Angel' and it could be an ASPCA advertisement.   
  
"Just have them arrested.."   


**Heather Chandler**

A part of me instantly wanted to shake my head. The assholes were better off dead. Keeping my sanity, I nod my head. I’d figure out what _I_  wanted to do about it later. They hurt her.. They wouldn’t ever do that again. Be it they rot in prison or they’re forced to move out of the state and live without ever seeing their daughter again. The second sounded appealing.. _Maybe Beth will finally get her say in the group now.._   
  
‘We’ll see.’   
  
Before I even bothered to let the girl say much more or question me, I brought her lips to mine, relishing in the soft touch of our lips as a soft sigh leaves me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 8:10 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 8:28 PM


	11. Chapter 11

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_A part of me instantly wanted to shake my head. The assholes were better off dead. Keeping my sanity, I nod my head. I’d figure out what I wanted to do about it later. They hurt her.. They wouldn’t ever do that again. Be it they rot in prison or they’re forced to move out of the state and live without ever seeing their daughter again. The second sounded appealing.. Maybe Beth will finally get her say in the group now.._   
  
_‘We’ll see.’_   
  
_Before I even bothered to let the girl say much more or question me, I brought her lips to mine, relishing in the soft touch of our lips as a soft sigh leaves me._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I whined into her mouth and wrapped my arms around her, relishing the gentle kiss. I groaned softly, unwilling to let her go. 

**Heather Chandler**

Arching into her touch, I lean forward, slowly getting onto my hands and knees, gently beginning to push the girl back against the pillows. It wasn't how I saw this going, I wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen with all of this, but I'd figure it out as we went. My hands slowly began to slide up her body, soft and gentle as I keep our lips connected, whimpering quietly as I bring myself to straddle her at her hips, sighing as I let myself rest down on her. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

My bra, shorts, and tights were still on. I continued the kiss, suddenly lacking the energy to switch the placement and stand up to the queen physically. I huffed painfully as my back hit the bed and pulled back. I took in a deep breath, looking up at Heather. Thank God for power bottoms. 

I nipped at her neck, flicking her nipple and gripping her tits again. So soft and squishy. I grinned mischievously as I got to work on her body. 

**Heather Chandler**

Dropping my mouth open in a whine, I slowly break our kiss, looking into her eyes with my darkened gaze. My hips gently moved forward, the throbbing pronouncing itself as another whine leaves me. She'd come to learn instantly that I was extremely sensitive. The entirety of my body was a domain that would literally cave in and throb at the softest touch. With her fingers and hands gripping and pulling at my breasts..  _Fuck.._

I didn't bother to stop the buck of my hips, my hands slowly slid up my sides, my back arching into the soft touch as I ran them around my back, slowly managing to unlatch my bra with little to no trouble. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I took time, though I had some extra excitement, to fold Heather's bra and set it with my shirt. I bit at her sternum, running my hands up and down her body. I was having fun. Heather'd learn that when someone used the term 'fool around' for sex, that's essentially what it was for me. I giggled a lot. 

**Heather Chandler**

Moving into her touch, a whine left my lips as I bucked my hips forward against the girl. A small bite was all she gave me, but my god did it feel like heaven. Being a masochist was something I assumed not very many had ever known about me when it came to sexual encounters. Most jerks at parties just wanted a simple fuck and that's what I had been used for.. The thoughts subsided as I let out another whimper, my head dropping back a bit as I look up to the ceiling for a short moment. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I sucked and licked at the bite, wanting to see it turn a pretty red like Heather's cheeks and outfit. I hummed into the mark, grinning. I pulled back, staring up at Heather. My dark blue eyes were getting even darker with arousal and the desire to see her begging for me. 

**Heather Chandler**

Whimpering, I drop my head forward, catching sight of the twilight blue eyes I already loved. A small buck of my hips was given in reply as my hands slowly slid down my sides and onto Veronica's stomach, gently kneading at her soft skin. I wanted more.. Far more than what she was giving me.. It was nice, and Christ, I loved to be tortured sexually, but the throbbing was becoming near painful as I slowly kept moving my hips into her own, doing my best to make it subtle so I didn't get caught and reprimanded. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I stopped her from grinding, sliding my hand down towards her waistband and raising an eyebrow in query for acceptance. 

_Is this okay?_

I smirked a little. 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, my hips craned upwards, small whines and whimpers instantly leaving me as I refrain from bucking my hips against her hand. It was going to drive me insane.. Already.. I was throbbing, I could feel how wet I already was, this was going to be something else..

**Veronica Sawyer**

I pulled myself further onto the bed before pulling her skirt and panties off. I leveled myself with her visible pussy, breathing onto it to see her reaction. 

**Heather Chandler**

I would've absolutely had moaned out, 'fuck', if I could. An equally loud whine though would do. Keeping my hips from bucking against her was hard as all hell. My hands instantly went to run through her hair, pulling at it gently as a sign to hurry the hell up. I was absolutely desperate and as my silver eyes looked down to meet her own twilight blue, my look said it all, the only word playing throughout my head being,  _Please_. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I growled and gripped her thigh as I started to lick at her core. I wouldn't let her control me, even if I was the one licking her lower lips. I flicked her clit with my tongue and grinned. 

**Heather Chandler**

My breaths already turned to pants as a moan left my mouth. My hands gripped her brunette locks, pulling her head further against me as I tried to get a grip on myself. It was so pathetic how easily I fell to the girl's every whim as her tongue flicked over the sensitive nub she'd definitely grow to be friends with. The fact that I couldn't voice my approval was starting to kill me.. Soft whines and moans left me when I could muster them, my throat tightening here and there with how much I was straining myself just by making a single noise period. The vibrations caused me discomfort, but I couldn't even begin to think about the consequences I'd deal with later as I gently craned my hips up as I pulled her head against me.

_F..Fuck, Ronnie.._

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Don't strain your throat, Darling, you'll need it to repay me later."   
I purred, starting to suck at her with vigor. 

I pinned my hands to her sides so she couldn't pull at my hair. Heather needed a lesson in restraint, and with my level of knowledge, I was the perfect teacher. Hopefully, anyway, because, while i like my hair getting pulled, I'd rather see the look on her face when she's not allowed to reach out or do something. I continued to play with her clit, breathing in the intoxicating scent of Heather's musk. 

**Heather Chandler**

Squirming was instantly my reaction as I was restrained, couldn't remember a time when I wouldn't be. Soft sighs and whines started to leave me, my pants growing as I pushed my back into the bed, my hips bucking against her lips as I forced myself to try and relax. I was getting far too riled up for my own good, a sharp pain shooting through my arms as I continue to squirm beneath her hold, it wasn't anything drastic, just enough to show my want for freedom. Everything felt fuzzy.. The last thing I had thought to do was spread my legs a bit more, bringing them up the best I could, maybe they'd wrap around her, maybe they wouldn't. I hadn't an idea what I was trying to do. I wanted some sort of control over the situation, but at the same time I didn't. I would've happily pushed the girl back onto the bed and taken my rightful place on her face, look down into those pretty little eyes as I rode her tongue.. The thought alone was going to drive me insane, and I couldn't even stop the moan that left me. It definitely hurt my throat with how loud it had been, but when I could speak, lord knows I was a vocal girl. 

_Mmh.. Fuck.. God..._

**Veronica Sawyer**

I helped her bring her legs up to rest on my shoulders. I kissed at her folds, being meticulous and careful to add to the pleasure. I wouldn't give her enough wiggle room to be on top of me, however much she wanted it. 

"Restrain yourself, Darling. I don't want to have to punish you.."   
I murmured, nipping at her folds and dropping down further to lick as deep as I could. 

Her moans were turning me on, but I didn't want her to hurt herself.

**Heather Chandler**

Whining, my hips instantly buck. The minute she had allowed my legs to rest on her shoulders, I instantly did my best to wrap them around, doing what I could to keep her in place. The soft whines and whimpers weren't enough for me.. The absolute want to cry as I felt the girl's tongue dip into me was going to murder me. If I died like this? Hell, being licked to death by Veronica Sawyer didn't sound bad at all. 

My mouth was wide open in silent sounds, soon my eyes closing as I jolt for a short moment. Fuck I was close.. I was so god damn close.. Whining to try and show that with my hands being restrained there wasn't much I could do. My legs were starting to lose their strength so keeping her in place wasn't something I could really do anymore. 

_Fuck.. V-Ver.. Mmh..._

How I wish she could hear me.. Hear just how I'd moan her name into the room, the entire fucking block would know who was fucking me if I damn well wanted them to. My hands gently pushed up, my body starting to squirm on its own accord as my back gently arched off the bed.. I needed this.. I needed release..

**Veronica Sawyer**

My tongue plunged deeper, to the point where the entire lower half of my face was pressed against her heat. I groaned into it, unable to stop tasting it. 

"Fuck, Heather, you're so good..." 

**Heather Chandler**

It wasn't even long before I let out a cry that tore at my throat. Pain shot through my throat, but it definitely wasn't long before I pushed forward, my hips bucking as my legs slowly began to close around her head. Whimpers and cries left me, most being really quiet, almost whispered as pain registered in my mouth. I wasn't even able to bring my hand to my throat, but Christ Almighty the pleasure outweighed the pain as my hips continued to buck on their own accord. At this point I had started grinding against the girl's mouth, riding out my orgasm as my head dropped back, my eyes closing as short cries left me. For once they were audible, but it hurt so fucking bad.

_A..Ah.. F..Fuck.. O-Ow.. Ow.. Mmh.. R..Ronnie.._

It felt beyond good.. But my throat burned with how I had cried out when I came. It was beautiful in my eyes regardless. I couldn't push the girl's head away, my clit was throbbing with how sensitive it had become as i pushed myself back into the bed, a sharp burn shooting through my arms as I tried to relax. Everything sort of hurt.. Mainly being my throat, but Christ.. I'd deal with my consequences later. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I licked and sucked her pussy dry before pulling my head back with a goofy grin. 

Holy shit, I did that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Time:
> 
> Start Time:   
> 12:26 PM
> 
> End Time:   
> 1:05 PM


	12. Chapter 12

_ **Veronica Sawyer** _

_I licked and sucked her pussy dry before pulling my head back with a goofy grin._

_Holy shit, I did that._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I picked Heather up, bringing her to the bathroom and setting her down on the wide counter. I turned the hot water on, automatically preparing a bath for her. 

"Any bath bombs or something you want?"   
I asked, turning my head. 

I was still miraculously half-dressed.

**Heather Chandler**

Whining quietly, the minute she picked me up, my head had come to rest against her shoulder. My soft whimpers and breaths left almost pained as a hand instantly went to my throat the minute I was no longer restrained. Being placed down on the counter, I can't help the way my hand gently slides down my front, going straight to my throbbing clit. My hips bucked gently against my hand as I ran my fingers through my folds, smiling softly as I noticed just how soaked I was. She had definitely done a number o me.. It was perfection and that's all I could've asked for as I slowly brought my fingers to my mouth, opting to suck on them as I listened to her question.

_Fuck.. I wish I still had those cinnamon bath bombs._

Shaking my head gently, I continued to suck on my fingers, as I look at her, almost seductively as I use my other finger to gesture her forward. I'd have to take off my bandages before I did anything.. SO that was going to be a hassle, but for the moment, I'd let it be.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I kissed her forehead gently, caressing her chin.

"Yes, Darling?" 

I was currently in Mamma Bear mode. We'd had our fun, yes, but now it was time to get cleaned up and relax. I ran a finger through her hair and smiled gently. 

"After the bath, want me to see if I can make you some tea for your throat?" 

**Heather Chandler**

A small nod was all I gave as I slowly slipped my fingers out of my mouth, looking at how clothed she was. I gesture to it, opting not to sign because I knew it was rather obvious. 

For the time being, my throat would be fine, I could endure the pain for a good while, it was just uncomfortable. 

Looking back into Veronica's blues, I smiled softly as I slowly looked to my arms. I could't take a bath with these on.. I hope she knew that and I hope I didn't need to explain it..

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nodded, carefully unwrapping the bandages. Reassuring smooches were given as I took them off, and i stopped the water running to set Heather in the warm bath water. I was careful not to bump her arms along the sides, though it was pretty easy not to. Her bathtub was huge! 

**Heather Chandler**

Noticing how I was being treated like a child, a small growl goes to leave me but it dies out in a whimper quickly from the vibration it sent through my throat. My arms instantly burned on contact with the water. It would keep the cuts traveling up my arms clean.. But Hell, as I looked down at them, I frowned for a moment, realizing that that was all my handiwork. Some were mere cat scratches while other buried deep in my once fair skin. I hadn't thought I would ever do something again, but the scars from past encounters line my shoulders and upper arms for longer than I could remember. The straight cut going directly up my arm was what scared me the most, I shivered looking at it. Forcing myself to look away with a small whine, I look to Veronica, trying to find a distraction. Everything went from beautiful to painful in just a short span of time and that's what scared me..

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I'm sorry, Honey..."   
I murmured, running a hand through her wet hair. 

I wanted to help, but it was obvious she wasn't a big fan of me treating her as well as I wanted to. I kissed her forehead. 

"Want me to get that tea started?"  
I smiled softly at her. 

**Heather Chandler**

Shaking my head, I look up at her, not breaking eye contact as i gently take her hand, pulling her down to be level with me. I wanted her to join me. If it weren't obvious, I'd happily give my own little queen her pay, but the small sting in my arm told me otherwise for the moment being. 

Shaking my head once more, I finally muster the courage to sign.

'Stay.. Join me, please.'

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Okay... But don't expect to be getting frisky again, I think we both need to relax a little bit." 

I pulled off the rest of my clothes, turning around to set them aside and displaying my back, which was even worse than the front part of my wounds. Some were still bleeding, painting the shirt a deep red. I sighed and stepped into the tub, sitting beside her carefully. I bit down on my finger to stop a pathetic whimper coming out of my maw. 

**Heather Chandler**

Shaking my head, I take her hand away from her mouth, bringing her close to me. A small sigh left me, my head coming to gently rest against her own as I brought my hand to her hair. I wasn't entirely sure as to how to calm the girl, keep her okay and from being hurt. My fingers gently ran through the girl's brunette locks. I rested soft kisses here and there and on her skin, sighing as I just pull her closer. If this could take away some of the pain, I'd hold her forever. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I ground my teeth to keep from making a noise. The water was being tinted pink with both of our blood and I felt sick at the thought. I buried my face into her shoulder. 

"This is such a fucking pity puddle."  
I grumbled, mad at myself. 

**Heather Chandler**

Shaking my head, I sigh, making sure I could see her face before I signed. 

'It's okay, Precious. We're okay..'

Placing another kiss to her hair, I gently cup my hands in the water, gently pouring it onto her. I knew it would sting, so I was ready to be smacked across the face or something. But I definitely needed to make sure that her wounds were clean. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I bit my lip, gripping my legs under the water. It hurt like a motherfucker, but I knew it'd have to happen sometime. I vowed myself that i wouldn't do more than flinch when she was trying to help me. 

**Heather Chandler**

'Relax, Baby. You're okay.'

Using my free hand that I had been signing with, I take her hand in my own, allowing her to hold that in a death grip. My other hand had taken a soft towel, slowly wetting it. I wanted her to know that I wasn't going to hurt her, despite the pain she'd be forced to endure, I promised that it would be fine. I needed to clean them off..

Pressing the towel gently to her face, I look into her eyes for a moment, keeping my gaze locked with her own blues, my silver sparkling softly from the light overhead. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I hummed at her statement. my hands let go of my legs, and I closed my eyes. I still felt tense, though, to my own (and probably Heather's) dismay. I held Heather's hand tightly under the water, feeling too weak. Too vulnerable. It isn't fair. Can't a girl have a normal life? 

**Heather Chandler**

Gently beginning to rub the towel over the countless bruises and welts that had formed on the girl's body, I let out a small sigh, being as gentle as I possibly could. I wasn't going to hurt her, and I hoped she knew that. My intentions were to be as soft as possible and that was going to happen. It hurt that I had to do this, but I wanted her to know that I was here for her, through our highs and our lows. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I eventually stopped flinching and just enjoyed the feeling of the towel against my wounds. The water was turning redder, but I didn't mind if Heather didn't. She was cleaning wounds that without her would've gotten infected. I kissed her cheek when I had the chance and grinned.

"Thanks, Hon."   
I murmured, continuing to smooch her pretty face. 

**Heather Chandler**

A bit surprised as I had been far too concentrated for my own good, a blush comes across my face and my eyes widen for a short moment as I falter in my actions. A small huff leaves me as it was clear I was a bit embarrassed for how focused I had been. Regardless, I smiled happily as I rested a small kiss right back to her, letting the towel fall in the water before I finally noticed how red it was. A shaped brow rose and I looked over to the blue eyes I loved. 

'We should move to the shower.'

**Veronica Sawyer**

****I nodded tentatively, standing up and stepping out of the tub. I turned on the shower and waited, glancing over at my- Damn. My girlfriend. I hadn't really thought about that, even when we were fucking.

**Heather Chandler**

****Pulling the plug out of the drain, I watch the water slowly begin to disappear as I stand up. It slinks off my legs and I let out a small yawn as I shake my head, running my hand through my hair as I follow after her. A small smirk rests on my face as I close the sliding glass door behind us, already enjoying the steam that began to fill our enclosed space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time:  
> 1:08 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 1:43 PM


	13. Chapter 13

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_Pulling the plug out of the drain, I watch the water slowly begin to disappear as I stand up. It slinks off my legs and I let out a small yawn as I shake my head, running my hand through my hair as I follow after her. A small smirk rests on my face as I close the sliding glass door behind us, already enjoying the steam that began to fill our enclosed space._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I sighed as the water hit me, the perfect pressure that it wouldn't hurt me, but wasn't too weak. I purred and wrapped my arms around Heather's waist, pressing a kiss to her neck. 

"Mmm... This was a great idea. Less Jaws-looking." 

**Heather Chandler**

Breathing out a laugh, I lean back into her hold, my hands gently finding their way sliding up my own sides. With how hot the water was, it was mildly painful, the sting of it hitting some of the open cuts was something I'd live with though. Whining quietly, I couldn't help the way  jerked out of the water for a moment. I enjoyed the sting, reminded me of what I had done, reminded me that I shouldn't do it again.. A necessary pain in a sense. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I stole her shampoo and started lathering some of it in my hair. I'd ran out of shampoo a week ago and my hair had gotten pretty greasy. I snuck a nervous glance at Heather, gripping the shampoo bottle like my life depended on it. 

**Heather Chandler**

Raising a small brow, i instantly sign, a grin on my face as I do so.

'You're going to live here, Darling. Take what you need.'

A small breathy laugh goes to leave me, but the vibration that fled through my throat instantly set me back as I started coughing a bit. The familiar taste of Drano and blood entered my mouth, but the smell of shampoo and steam mixing in with it definitely didn't help. Whining as I cough, my hand goes up and I stamp my foot the minute I see blood, clearly frustrated and upset with the entire situation I had to undergo on a daily basis. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"If you're sure..."   
I set down the bottle and kissed her cheek. 

I started cleaning her wounds like she'd done for me, careful as I was able to. I let the water wash out my hair as I did this, smiling sadly. 

"Honey, do I go home tonight or stay here?" 

**Heather Chandler**

'You stay here. We can go get your things tomorrow when your parents head out to work or something. You're not leaving my sight.'

If I had been able to speak, that would've come out far more bitchy than I would've intended it to, maybe signing has the same vigor. Sighing at the thought, I let the water wash it away, almost yanking my hands out of Veronica's reach when I felt her begin to gently dab at my countless cuts. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I whined.  
"Honey, I let you clean mine. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" 

I didn't wanna hurt her, I just wanted to repay her for her favor. I hummed sadly, giving her puppy eyes again and looking over at her. 

"I would never hurt you if I could help it." 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head with a small whimper, i allow her to do what she wanted to do. it was just cleaning them more than they already were, there was no harm in that I supposed.   
The water gently tapped against our bodies, sliding down and to the floor below, a faint red drizzle slipping down at some points. A small sigh left me at that and for a minute I jolted, my body shaking as I grabbed your hand for a minute. The tickle at my nose was going to be what fucking kills me. 

_A sneeze is going to end up killing me. You've got to be kidding me._

The minute I felt the sneeze come on, my hand instantly went up to cover my mouth. The last thing I had ever expected out of my mouth was a tiny 'choo'. At that, I widened my eyes and instantly flushed. 

_Are you fucking kidding me?! I sound like a goddamn kitten!_

**Veronica Sawyer**

I snorted and continued to dab at the wounds. 

"Jesus, can't even make a sneeze sound ugly. Have you heard Mac sneeze? She sounds like my mom yelling. It's weird as hell." 

I rambled on about sneezes for a while, and by the end of my one sided conversation her wounds were clean. I kissed her cheek and started rubbing conditioner into my clean locks. 

**Heather Chandler**

Letting out a breathy laugh, I couldn't really believe such a soft sound like that had left me. It was precious, even to myself. 

_Talk about learning to love yourself._

Listening to the girl ramble on, I smile softly before I help her with her hair. It was the only thing I could think to do, my hands definitely wandered away from her hair the minute I realized she had it covered. They slowly ran along her shoulders, dipping down to rest softly on her neck as I placed a short kiss to her lips before pulling away with a warm smile. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Hon, do your own hair, I'm gonna mess it up."   
I giggled and kissed her neck. 

I lathered soap over myself with a shudder. It smelled really good, though. 

**Heather Chandler**

Giving a nod of my head, I shake it with a small breathy laugh as I reached for the shampoo, slowly beginning to lather my strawberry blonde locks in the floral smelling liquid. As I worked it into my hair, I watched Veronica for a moment, my smile never fading as I finished lathering the soap into my hair. As I let it set for a small moment, I allow my hand to go up to sign.

'Knowing you, I'd walk away with nothing left.'

I had to make some sort of joke. Comedy added to dark moments and I knew Veronica might get a kick out of it, or at least I hoped. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"No hair, or no shampoo?"  
I asked, snickering.   
"Because, both." 

I rinsed off the soap and rinsed out the conditioner. I felt like singing but that was for alone shower time. If I even get that anymore. I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips against Heather's sternum. I kept rinsing my hair out for the fucking longest time. I always had residue left in my hair when I did it at... Home? I wasn't sure what to call it anymore. 

**Heather Chandler**

Shrugging at the thought, I allow myself to slip beneath the water, moaning quietly as I arched my back into the warmth it provided. Despite the entire area being warm and filled with steam, the minute you step out of the damn water you freeze to death. It was the one thing I hated about showers, but the minute you stepped back in it felt like heaven, so I wasn't sure if I should really be complaining or not. 

Feeling Veronica's lips connect with my skin, I wish I could've hummed out my approval, but my throat tightened for a short moment, resulting in a fit of coughs, as I covered my mouth, soap dripping down from my hair and getting in my eyes as I totally forgot. 

Growling at that, the pain only came back to bite me in the ass as I kept coughing, rubbing my eyes a bit vigorously to get the soap out of them. Out of the blue, the minute I got the soap out of my eyes, I raised my middle finger up to the shower nozzle, grunting for a moment before it broke into a small breathy laugh.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I grabbed a dry washcloth from outside the shower and handed it to Heather. Sighing, I finished washing out my hair before stepping out of the shower. I dried off carefully, as to not aggravate my wounds, but some of them hurt worse anyway. 

I huffed in pain.  
"Fuck you, Mom and Dad!"  
I yelled over the sound of the shower, furrowing my eyebrows in anger and lifting my middle finger to the south wall. 

**Heather Chandler**

Reaching for the washcloth, I grunt as I take it. The pain had subsided as I slowly opened my eyes, but I dabbed at them with the washcloth regardless. The last thing I wanted was to get soap in my eyes again. This all just seemed like a hopeless cycle if I were being completely honest. Showers were more painful than I hoped they would be. If it wasn't worrying about the soap in my eyes, it was the overload of smells making me hack up my lung or my cuts burning like I had just entered Hell. Regardless, I got through it. Going through the ropes, finishing my hair before I sort of just sat there beneath the water for a bit. A small sigh left me, I wasn't entirely sure what else I should've done, and to be quite honest, it was freezing out there while in the confines of the shower it was quite steamy. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I waited patiently for her outside the shower, closing my eyes as I began to shiver. I hadn't realized while we were fucking, but the heat wasn't on in the house. Maybe it was, I just couldn't tell? 

**Heather Chandler**

As I slowly reached for the faucet, I turned off the water, whining quietly as the cold breeze from the door opening instantly swept in. I didn't mind it far too much, I'd come to deal with it, but for the time being I didn't enjoy it one bit. My eyes looked to Veronica, an almost annoyed expression resting on my face as I reached for a towel. An intense shiver ran through my body and I hated that I had shook so intensely for a short moment. Mildly annoying, but bearable as i instantly wrapped my hair in a towel, grabbing a second to wrap my body in as I began to sign with my one free hand that wasn't currently fixing my towels. 

'Turn the heat on. Right outside my parents office, third door on the left.'

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nodded, walking out of the room and giving Heather a good view of my ass as I headed off to turn up the heat. Once I reached the third door on the left, i turned up the thermostat and came back obediently. I smiled weakly as I kissed Heather's cheek.

"I did it, Dear." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 1:10 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 1:45 PM


	14. Chapter 14

_ **Veronica Sawyer** _

_I nodded, walking out of the room and giving Heather a good view of my ass as I headed off to turn up the heat. Once I reached the third door on the left, i turned up the thermostat and came back obediently. I smiled weakly as I kissed Heather's cheek._

_"I did it, Dear."_

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

I had instantly flushed as I caught myself staring as Veronica walked away. A hand slowly ran through my strawberry blonde locks as I walked out of the room as she went to go and do as I had said. It was nice to see regardless of if I could speak or not she was obedient. I suppose that probably wouldn't ever change though, this was Veronica we were talking about for Christ's sake. Shaking the thought from my head, I make my way to the vanity on the wall by the window. A soft sigh left me as I soon stripped myself of the towel in my hair. Resting it on the chair in front of me, I didn't really bother to pull it out. I wasn't going to be doing much, cleaning my face was about it. Slowly bending myself over the vanity, I look at myself in the mirror, a small smile to myself for a short moment before the towel began to slide down my body. Rolling my eyes, I can't stop the breathy laugh that leaves me before I hear footsteps and Veronica entered the room. From my position bent over, I smile warmly and close my eyes with a happy expression as I feel her lips on my cheek, nodding my head in thanks for her action. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I straightened up, gritting my teeth at my back, but nodding in response. 

"Hey, where's the bandages?"  
I asked awkwardly.   
"We both need them." 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking over with a concerned expression, I frown for a short moment before pointing back to the bathroom. 

'In the closet, top shelf.'

I was more than concerned with how much pain she seemed to be in, I couldn't do far too much about it and that's what sort of hurt far more. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nodded, grabbing the bandages. A sneaky grin came on my face as I began unrolling the bandages. 

"In all seriousness, and  _don't_ say,'that's what she said', I'll do you first?" 

**Heather Chandler**

A small noise leaves me at that, a grin on my face as I shake my head with the words. Turning around, I almost don't even register the fact that I was completely nude as I shiver a bit, feeling the cool air from the slightly cracked window dance across my skin. 

'You already did.' 

A small wink fell in with my sign. It was true, that was something that neither of us could deny, and she couldn't yell at me because it wasn't me signing,'that's what she said'.

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Welp, I'm gonna do you again."   
I told her, falsely chagrined. 

I kissed her head and started applying the bandages back to her arms carefully. In a very short amount of time, I had her all bandaged up and it was my turn. 

"Can you get some of mine?"  
I mumbled, glancing up at her with my strange blue eyes. 

I didn't exactly want the help, but I couldn't do it myself. Glancing down at my body, I realized it'd take a long while. Ugh. 

**Heather Chandler**

Widening my eyes slightly at her words, a small smirk rests on my lips. Her touch was beyond gentle, not once did I think I'd have to pull away. Sighing softly as I feel her lips rest on my head, I can't help the way I scrunch up, smiling brightly for a moment before I look down and see the bandages are on my arms securely. That didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would've. 

As I heard her next words, I nod, gently coming to place a soft kiss on her lips before I took the bandages, slowly signaling for the girl to turn around. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I trembled self-consciously as I turned, moving my cropped hair so Heather could see the woulds, like abstract art against my neck, back, butt, etc. 

**Heather Chandler**

Sighing as I came to gaze upon the wounds, my gentle fingers slowly came to run along them. My touch was soft, almost as if a ghost were caressing each wound as I came to grab the bandages. I was going to be as careful as I could possibly be. Gently, I applied the bandages in one spot, slowly beginning to run it across her body, making sure they weren't too tight, a small whine left me as I continue doing this. It was my sign of saying that I was sorry.. That she deserved nothing her parents had done to her. The poor girl had a future, I could definitely see that.. If it played out with me by her side, I'd be more than willing to stick by her and see her through.. But this would never happen again..

Almost as if she were a hurt kitten, I press my lips to the back of her neck. Soft, yet somehow firm despite the way they almost ghosted over her skin. As I had finished bandaging the poor girl up, my hands gently glided up her sides, slowly stopping as I stepped forward to close the space between us, my arms hugging her softly from behind while my chest pressed against her back as gently as I could manage. The things are huge and had a mind of their own, as they chose to cooperate and not ache the minute they pressed against her skin, I was more  than pleased. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I whined back in response, closing my eyes and squeezing my fists. I bore the pain to make Heather happy, and me safe. It was... A dependent relationship, and that was something I needed. After she finished, I looked like a mummy, with the exception of my face. I giggled a little and stifled it with a stiff hand. 

I squeaked as she began to hug me, happily leaning into it. Not enough to knock her over, but enough to feel comfortable and fuzzy inside. 

"I love you."  
I mumbled. 

**Heather Chandler**

My eyes widened at the three words. I still don't believe I had ever said them back.. My heart fluttered in my chest as I frowned for a short moment. I loved the feeling it presented me, but something in the back of my mind held me hostage as I slowly brought my lips to the side of her neck. Tilting her head ever so slightly to show my love as I allowed my hands to gently slide up and down her body. I hadn't meant it with any sexual intentions, purely to show my love to the older girl in my hold. I'm sure she knew that, but even if she didn't, she'd understand. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I bared my neck a little bit, humming giddily. I was glad that she was there, and that she got me, and that I got her. I'd needed her for so, so long. I finally, at last, had her. And I'd never let her run out of my life. I turned and scooped her up in more sore arms, kissing her forehead. 

"Here."

I set her on the bed again, reaching for pajamas in her closet. I saw a fox onesie and automatically squeaked. 

"Oh my god, you need to wear this right fucking now." 

I set it in her arms with clean underwear. My feet tapped, trying to let out my excess energy. 

**Heather Chandler**

Raising a brow, I instantly begin shaking my head, tapping my index finger and middle finger to my thumb. There was no way in hell I would wear that. I'd happily keep my dignity and wear my silk robe, go to bed, and carry on with my day. I didn't care that it would amuse Veronica, there wasn't a way in hell. She'd have to pull something really fucking good in order to get my ass in that childish thing. A small remembrance entered my mind as I let out a grunt, continuing to shake my head. It was from a past life.. I didn't want to relive that. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I whined, pulling out the puppy eyes. I kept my eyes on hers, not looking away for a second. 

"C'mon, I'll-I'll do anything to see you wear it." 

**Heather Chandler**

I kept shaking my head, making the same gesture. There was no way in hell I'd be wearing that fucking thing. Too many memories, all being good, but the past was the past. It'd stay on its hanger and I wouldn't budge. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I grumbled something and set it away, getting out her robe for her and handing it to her. 

**Heather Chandler**

Signing my thanks, I take it. Despite not having heard whatever Veronica mumbled, I suppose I'd live. Just because she was dominant in our sexual encounters doesn't mean she'd be dominant in the entirety of our relationship. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Um, can I borrow something to wear?"  
I ask, biting my lip.

My blazer was at home, the clothes I did have here were dirty, and I didn't want to take her clothes. I'd take away the hotness just by touching it, I feared. 

But I had to wear something. Oh hell. I bit my lip. I wasn't sure why being a top (or power bottom) appealed to me, I was too anxious to deal with that. 

**Heather Chandler**

Coming to stand up, I let out a sigh as I slip into my robe. Tying it in the front, I look to her for a short moment, heading to my closet, completely having forgotten about my underwear that were left on the bed. As I stopped in my walk-in closet to grab a spare robe that was in black, I take a small moment. I sort of just stood there, staring at the article as I felt an itch in the back of my throat. A sharp cough left me and my hand instantly went up. 

_That fucking hurt!_

Coughing once more, I place a hand on my throat, having to put the article back on the rack so I didn't die while coughing up a damn lung. The familiar taste of Drano entered my mouth and my eyes widened before I gripped the doorway to the closet, doubling over as I had a small fit.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I hummed nervously, hoping the fit would end. There wasn't a lot I could do to help, and that scared me. I didn't know where any medicine was in this house, the only thing I'd paid any attention to in the drawers were mugs. 

**Heather Chandler**

Hitting my head against the wall, a whine left me as the fit seemed to stop. I wheezed here and there to catch my breath, my hand gently running over my throat. 

_Praise Satan that's over.._

Taking the robe back, I look over, an almost acidic tint to my eyes. I looked as though I was angry. Why? I hadn't a clue. My own personal means were met, my anger just bubbles beneath the surface. It was probably at myself.. For what I had to endure.. Maybe at Veronica for making me this way.. I wasn't completely sure.. I had to live like this for the rest of my fucking life..

**Veronica Sawyer**

I didn't wanna say anything, because I know I get pissed when people ask if I'm okay. Obviously if you have to ask, I'm not okay. What the fuck. I glanced at Heather, though, worrying for her in my head. Seeing her look, I stepped back. I could not and would not mess with her right now. I froze a little. The last time she looked like that was before this all happened, at the Remington Party.

**Heather Chandler**

Tossing the robe at her, a sharp grunt leaves me as I turn the light off in the closet. A sharp throb was in my throat and everything sort of seemed to be caving in. I hadn't taken my medication today, so that might be half of the reason why.. Closing the sliding door to the closet, I step out for a minute. A frown was coming to rest on my lips and I just looked down to the floor for a moment. Tears pushed at the backs of my eyes and I slowly allowed my hand to come rest on my throat.

_Everything I had strove to be.. The Demon Queen of Westerburg.. And now? Now I can't fucking speak. And it's all because of Veronica's former boy toy. I know it's not her fault.. But Christ Almighty.. What I wouldn't give to take my anger out on someone.._

**_She doesn't deserve that.._ **

Whining quietly, a hand instantly goes to my mouth as I breathe in before another whine leaves me and tears begin to slip down my cheeks. It was all adding up, the realization that this was actually a reality and not a nightmare..

**Veronica Sawyer**

When she started crying, the feeling in my limbs came back and I walked forward, wrapping my arms around her and rocking back and forth on my heels. I couldn't stand to see her crying, especially knowing it was my fault. 

_What the fuck have I done?_

"I-I'm sorry..."  
I wheezed, hiding my face as I continued to embrace her. 

**Heather Chandler**

Shaking my head, my arms found their way around her. Despite the pain coursing through my body, I'd learn to deal with it all. I didn't want to though.. I wanted my voice back.. I wanted to be able to say anything I wanted.. I'd give the world..

Shaking in her hold, I bring myself to try and breathe, a cough shook my body and I could feel blood slip down my chin as it dropped out of my mouth. The want to scream rang through my mind. I'd only tear my cords, as is they were already dysfunctional and it would take years before I was able to ever utter a word again.. That's just saying if I actually would be able to..

_Am I going to be around for that..?_

**Veronica Sawyer**

I loosened my hold on her, and just slumped against her. My dull blue eyes held the kind of self loathing that can only come from being responsible for crippling a loved one. I looked up at her and winced, blinking slowly. I wish I was mute instead, at least Heather would be able to say what she wanted despite coughing up blood every 10 minutes. 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking down into dull blues, my own silver seemed near lifeless as I just shook my head.  I hadn't an idea of what else to do. My hand went up to get the blood off of my chin and I just frowned as I looked away. I had to pull away, I almost didn't trust myself for a short moment as I slowly brought myself back to the bathroom, getting ready to get the blood off of my face. 

_I'd come to get used to it.. I just knew I shouldn't have to.. This should've never happened._

Finishing off cleaning myself, I look through my cabinet for my pills. Spotting the several bottles, my eyes remained on them for a moment. It'd be so easy.. The thought left as quickly as it came, my head shaking with a whine as I grab my bottle, a small gasp leaving me before another cough courses through my body. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I ducked my head in shame when she left, pulling on the robe and tying it as tight as I could. It hurt, but I needed it right now. The rubbing of silky fabric against my back made me shudder. I sat on the bed, waiting quietly. 

**Heather Chandler**

After I had taken my pills, I walked out of the bathroom. My silver eyes were still dull, yet alive. I scanned the room for a small moment as I just stood in the entryway to the bathroom. Everything was alright, I supposed. Nothing felt alright, but I'd force myself to believe so as I began my walk towards the bed. My feet squished against the carpet below, a familiar feeling overtaking me as I soon came to stop in front of Veronica. A small sigh left me before I signed. 

'I'm sorry..'

Slowly, I allowed a hand to run through her brunette locks, my eyes spotting how tightly the girl's robe was tied. A small frown came to rest on my lips before I signed once more. 

'None of this is your fault..'

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nuzzled my head beneath her chin, craving the feeling of her warmth against me. I made a noise of disagreement, but didn't actually argue with her. It wasn't worth an argument, and Heather would never be wrong anyway. Well, maybe it was worth an argument. But if the one who had the better reason to argue didn't want to, I wouldn't try to start one. 

**Heather Chandler**

An almost content sigh left me as I leaned forward a bit more, letting my free hand that I had used to sign, come to wrap around Veronica's body. The poor girl knew it wasn't her fault, I had no idea why I needed to remind her.. I suppose that my anger had bested me in that moment..

_Maybe I was just reassuring myself.._

Contemplating the thought in my head, I don't give it too much more contemplation as I come to bend down slightly, resting a small kiss on brunette locks. My one hand continued to run through them, almost in an attempt to soothe the girl.

The noise she had given sounded as though she had disagreed with my words. Although I had much to say on the topic, there wasn't a reason to waste my energy signing. Th girl knew very well that my word was law most of the time, anything I ever said was right and most knew not to argue with me. I never lose a fight, and that would never change, even whilst I was mute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 11:52 AM 
> 
> Mandatory Break:  
> 12:33 PM  
> (In School so times may be weird) 
> 
> Pick Up Time:   
> 1:47 PM
> 
> Possible Second Mandatory Break:   
> 2:13 PM 
> 
> It's been a whole ass day later 
> 
> Pick Up Time:   
> 11:53 AM 
> 
> Mandatory Break:   
> 12:33 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 12:02 PM


	15. Chapter 15

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_An almost content sigh left me as I leaned forward a bit more, letting my free hand that I had used to sign, come to wrap around Veronica's body. The poor girl knew it wasn't her fault, I had no idea why I needed to remind her.. I suppose that my anger had bested me in that moment.._

_Maybe I was just reassuring myself.._

_Contemplating the thought in my head, I don't give it too much more contemplation as I come to bend down slightly, resting a small kiss on brunette locks. My one hand continued to run through them, almost in an attempt to soothe the girl._

_The noise she had given sounded as though she had disagreed with my words. Although I had much to say on the topic, there wasn't a reason to waste my energy signing. Th girl knew very well that my word was law most of the time, anything I ever said was right and most knew not to argue with me. I never lose a fight, and that would never change, even whilst I was mute._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I was getting comfortable before I heard my stomach growl like a wild, barbaric wolf. My face turned red with (Shame?) embarrassment and I sat up a little. I rubbed my cheek and stretched before Glancing at Heather. 

"Um, d-do you have anything I could- uh- eat?"  
I stuttered out. 

 _Veronica, you don't just-  
_ I sighed in annoyance with myself. 

**Heather Chandler**

Giving a small huff, I pull away, looking down for a moment. A small smile comes to rest on my lips and I instantly seize the opportunity, a faint blush coming to rest along the bridge of my nose. 

'You can eat me.'

A grin falls in with my movements as I finish, taking my hand out of the girl's hair and running it through my own for a short moment with another small huff of a laugh.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I grunted, rolling my eyes. Part of my mind was like:  _Oh my God, is she into vore?_ But the other, logical part, knew what she meant. 

"I already did."

I flicked her chin gently.

**Heather Chandler**

Breathily laughing at the flick at my chin, I smile brightly before placing a kiss to her lips. A small sense of happiness floods my system, and I instantly sign, remembering what we had to eat. It'd be a hassle to make, but I was willing to cook, it calmed me down and kept me relaxed.

_Talk about being a housewife._

'I can make some sausage and peppers?'

Raising a brow in question, I wait patiently for a response.

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Sure! Can I help?"   
I asked, excitement lighting up my eyes. 

I enjoyed cooking when I had the option to do it and wasn't forced to do it, like if you had to clean your room.

**Heather Chandler**

Giving a nod of my head, I start to head out of the room, swaying my hips a little as I go. A small sense of satisfaction leaves me, it wasn't everyday I got to just cook to cook. It was pure enjoyment. My parents normally did all the cooking or Marcy ended up doing it, being alone and able to do it myself was a blessing. 

Striding down the stairs, I enter the kitchen with ease, flicking the switch for the lights before I head to the fridge, taking out the sausage, closing it with my foot behind me before heading to the cupboard to take the peppers and onions out. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I took her hand gently and smooched her knuckles. Thanks to my grip on her hands, I didn't fuck up walking down the stairs. I smiled and kissed her cheek as we walked into the kitchen, separating from her and getting out a pan. I lightly oiled the pan before stepping back to wait for Heather to come back with the ingredients. 

**Heather Chandler**

Pointing to the sausages, I basically gave her free reign over what she cared to do. A separate pan rested on the counter for when I chose to start cooking the peppers and onions. Taking a knife, I took a red pepper out of a plastic bag before looking over my shoulder, signing.

'Once I get these cut I'll add them to the other pan, and when the sausages are browned we can pop the sausages in with the rest. Okay?'

It was a harder way of doing so, but it made cooking longer, which I wasn't opposed to.

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Yeah!"  
I smiled and nodded.

I wielded a large knife and started cutting the sausages into cylinders. The smile on my face spread like butter as the circles came cleanly apart. 

**Heather Chandler**

As I finished cutting the peppers and onions, I made my way over to the stove, starting the second pan of food as I dumped them in. As I did so, I moved them a bit with a small spatula before I let them rest to cook. 

Turning my head to look over, the smile I saw was beautiful. A bright smile came to rest on my own lips as it soon turned into a grin as I let my hands gently snake around the girl's waist, holding her gently from behind as I looked over her shoulder at her work.

**Veronica Sawyer**

My hands were generally shaky as a grandma's, but my cutting wasn't terrible. It's the thought that counts anyways. I felt my face turn red when she embraced me and put her head over my shoulder. 

"See something you like, Heather? I hope it's the sausage."  
I teased.

**Heather Chandler**

Opting to show my affection through nuzzles was my decision. Gently I nuzzled her neck, placing a small kiss to her ear before I nodded, looking back to the sausage in the pan. It was already starting to look pretty good, i wouldn't lie if I said I hadn't salivated just a tiny bit. I couldn't exactly remember the last time I had had a proper meal. At the hospital I was only ever given applesauce, it wasn't exactly enough, but seeing as the entirety of my mouth was screwed, it was definitely more soothing then.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I set the rest of the sausage in the pan, prodding at it a little with a spatula and watching it brown. I purred as the smell wafted up from the pan. It smelled like Heaven on Earth. I brought Heather close and kissed her cheek. 

"Mm, this smells really good, Honey."

**Heather Chandler**

Humming softly at the kiss, I hold her a bit tighter, gently pressing myself into her as I rest my head on her shoulder. It was more so for my own enjoyment, a small ache beginning to present itself in my chest before I allowed myself to pull away to push the vegetables around a bit.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I smiled and got out two glasses, filling them with club soda. My stomach gurgled again and I rolled my eyes. I glanced back at Heather, a pretty blush painted over my features. 

**Heather Chandler**

Smiling softly as I saw the girl blush, I took over the cooking. As the sausages browned, I poked one with a fork, taking it out to test. Resting it on the counter, regardless I dumped the sausage in with the rest of the vegetables. The smell wafted up and I hummed quietly before turning around, leaving it to cook as I sign to her. 

'Should be done in five.'

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Nice. Wanna kiss until it's ready?"  
I asked innocently, blinking my pretty blue eyes at her. 

**Heather Chandler**

Widening my eyes for a moment, I blush pretty harshly, my bangs resting over my left eye as I give a small shrug of my shoulders, clearly caught off guard.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I giggled, my own face turning pink. I ran a hand through my hair and leaned against the wall. It was fun to have fun, especially with my favorite person. And to have fun is to have fun the way the other person would want. That way, you get to see them genuinely laugh and smile.

**Heather Chandler**

Gesturing for her to come close to me, I lean back against the counter, a small ache presented at my back, but I paid no mind to it as I picked up the fork with the sausage. A small purr left me as I finally took a bite of it, a noise left me and my eyes fluttered a bit as I covered my mouth, breathily laughing as I began to chew, by the time the girl got over to me, I'd be done. I'd taste like sausage, but oh well.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I snorted softly and tread over, kissing her languidly and pulling back to grin.

"The sausage tastes good, but your lips taste better." 

**Heather Chandler**

Blushing intensely, I bring her back to me, a small nod of my head as I cam to cup her cheeks. 

_You're definitely not wrong, Sawyer._

** Veronica Sawyer **

"Ah-Ah! Doesn't mean I'm not actually hungry."

I nabbed a fork and stabbed a sausage, eating it. I closed my eyes and had a culinary enlightenment. 

**Heather Chandler**

Letting out a small groan, I roll my eyes as I turn back to the food, turning off the stove before turning back to her. 

'Don't tease me, Sawyer.'

A small whine fell in with my sign as a joke as I looked across the kitchen to the cupboard where the plates rested, I'd have to get them, but I'm sure if I didn't Veronica would. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Sorry, Boo."   
I giggled, grabbing two plates and handing her one. 

I filled up my plate and sat on the counter.

**Heather Chandler**

Huffing quietly, I took the plate, I didn't take all that much. Maybe a spoonful at least. I tread back to the cupboard, taking out some rolls, I toss one back over my shoulder, seeing as I wasn't exactly horrid with my aim, I hoped it would either hit her or at least bounce off the wall and onto the counter. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I started and caught it with my hands.

"Jesus, girl, be careful what you're throwing at me. I'm bad at catching things half the time." 

**Heather Chandler**

Smirking, I turn around, taking a bit of the roll before signing as I walked back to my plate.

'You caught my heart, so I think you're qualified to catch a roll.'

**Veronica Sawyer**

I rolled my eyes from where I sat on the counter, looking fabulous.

"It's easier to drop a roll than a hot girlfriend." 

**Heather Chandler**

Shrugging, a thought instantly crossed my mind and I faltered for a minute. It didn't mean the same for my last relationship.. A small sigh left me, but I was quick to cover with a smirk, shaking my head a bit at her ridiculous comment. 

Bringing myself up onto the counter next to her, I keep my smile, bringing my plate over to me as I begin to ear, the thoughts continuing to ruminate throughout my mind. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Nobody with common sense would ever wanna drop you, Hon." 

I grinned at her, wrapping one of her curls around my finger. 

**Heather Chandler**

****Smiling at that, I press my shoulder against her's, humming softly and even more so smiling as the vibration didn't hurt my throat nearly as much as it normally would. A faint throb presented itself, but it faded away pretty quickly as I took a sip of my drink, washing away the taste of the meal as I finished it off, now just sorta sitting around till she finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 12:03 PM 
> 
> Mandatory Break  
> 12:33 PM 
> 
> Pick Up Time:   
> 1:33 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 1:38 PM


	16. Chapter 16

**_Heather Chandler_ **

_Smiling at that, I press my shoulder against her's, humming softly and even more so smiling as the vibration didn't hurt my throat nearly as much as it normally would. A faint throb presented itself, but it faded away pretty quickly as I took a sip of my drink, washing away the taste of the meal as I finished it off, now just sorta sitting around till she finished._

* * *

 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I quickly finished my meal, washing both of our dishes with soap and drying off my hands. I returned to my girlfriend, smiling.

"What now?"

**Heather Chandler**

I gave a small shrug as I gestured her forward, spreading my legs a bit, knowing she'd get the hint. The same way it has been since the first time she'd asked me to be her's. It would be our little signature thing, and I found it absolutely precious.

_Veronica Sawyer between my legs. I can actually say this and mean more than just one thing._

Smirking to myself, I gently move my bangs out of my face, huffing quietly as they just put themselves back. A faint blush spreads along the bridge of my nose and I don't even bother any longer.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I knelt between her legs again, snorting gently and nestling into the spot. It was comfortable, even though it was strange to anyone else who saw it. I rose up a hand to hold Heather's, her presence pacifying to any internal battles I was currently having.

**Heather Chandler**

Smiling at this, I allow the older brunette to take my hand, a small noise leaving me. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but I didn't let that bother me far too much.

Leaning back against the wall, a small whine leaves me as the ache returns to my chest. Normally, I'd assume it have been my back. Packing so much up front, from the start of high school I had always had back issues. Groaning quietly at the thought, I opt to straighten my back, my free hand resting on my thigh. My thought was to run my hand up and at least massage myself, but doing it out of the blue was so fucking weird. A faint blush came to my features as I thought of it, so I brought myself to look towards the back door, looking out through the large windows that rested there.

**Veronica Sawyer**

"You okay, Dear?"  
I asked, raising my head in an attempt to look at her.

Worry etched my face for a moment.

**Heather Chandler**

My first instinct was to instantly nod my head, it was what I always did for anyone who asked. It was like being on autopilot to the question with any person, but after a short moment, the familiar ache returned and I whined quietly, shaking my head. I was sort of embarrassed if I were being honest, why? I had no clue.

_Because your tits fucking hurt?_

I guess that was why. It was probably a dumb reason and I was worrying myself more than I needed to, but I slowly brought my hand up to sign, just opting to get it out of the way.

'My chest hurts.'

It was as simple as that. I don't know why I made such a big deal out of it. The girl could think it was more of an internal pain when in reality my tits were just in complete and utter fucking pain. A small roll of my eyes came to myself as I looked down to my lap for a moment, leaving my head there, sort of thankful that my bangs swept over a portion of my face for a moment, hiding the fact that I was heated.

**Veronica Sawyer**

Kinda obvious that Heather's heated, when I'm seated right below her slightly wet panties, I hummed, trying to think of a solution.

"You're not wearing a bra, right?"

**H** **eather Chandler**

Shaking my head, I give a small raise of my brow. Normally, I would be, but no one else has been home. If my parents were present, I normally wore one when walking around the house, same with if Marcy was here. Going to sign, I spread my legs a bit more, squirming slightly as I lean back, my hand gently gripping my thigh as I look back towards the window. Anywhere I looked was fine, I just couldn't see myself making eye contact with the older brunette when I was such a pathetic mess.

_Wasn't joking when I said I was sensitive.. Really sensitive.. Sounds, words.. Christ.. I was a walking fucking mess half the time when the Heathers and I went to parties._

Grunting softly at the thought, I keep my eyes locked on the backyard, watching the leaves blow as snow was swept up from a harsh breeze.

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Do you have any tight sports bras? Usually it helps support your shoulders and upper back a bit more than none or a regular bra."

I yawned and rested my head against her leg.

**Heather Chandler**

I nodded, a small roll of my eyes following. I wasn't exactly fucking stupid, I knew how to deal with my pain, just at the moment, dealing with it how I wanted to wasn't exactly working with my brain. We had already taken a shower, ate, and now settling down for the rest of the night was more than likely our best bet. We had school tomorrow, and a faint whine left me at that. It was Friday, Winter Break was right around the corner.

_Heck. Why are we even going to school tomorrow? What if we just stay home..?_

The thought lingered on my mind and I nodded to myself for a moment, leaning back as I kept my eyes on the land outside. It looked so erratic, yet somehow so calm.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I frowned nervously as I thought about tomorrow. Duke would be pissed, Mac would be upset, and more likely than not I wouldn't be able to talk to Martha or Betty.

**Heather Chandler**

Groaning, I give a small shake of my head. A small hiss with my movements as I closed my legs a little around her, bringing my back off the wall before I leaned forward, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Looking down at her, my silver eyes were darkened. By what? I hadn't even a clue myself. A mix of frustration, lust, and sorrow if I had to guess. My own emotions were becoming a mystery to me and at the thought I sighed and I signed.

'I think we're gonna stay home tomorrow.'

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Why?"  
I asked, wrapping my limbs around her leg as she closed them around me. 

I looked half relived and half afraid. 

**Heather Chandler**

'We can go shopping for your new wardrobe since you're living with me. If you want we can start decorating for Christmas..?'

The signs came out a bit slower. I knew the girl wouldn't exactly deny a chance to spend her entire day with me. We'd worry about everything we missed afterwards. A smile came to rest on my lips and I squirmed a bit at her hold around my legs. 

_Calming down would be real nice right now, Heather._

Almost scowling inwardly at the voice going through my head, I keep a soft smile on my features. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"That sounds nice. Will we go to Michaels?"   
I asked, excited. 

I was always a crafty person. I grinned up at her. 

"I wanna get a llama sweater!" 

**Heather Chandler**

Raising a brow at the girl's enthusiasm over getting a llama sweater, I give a small huff of a laugh. I knew I shouldn't have expected anything different, this was Veronica Sawyer after all. 

'Yes, we can go.' 

A smile rested upon my lips as I ran a hand through the girl's hair, scruffing it a tiny bit. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I affectionately tightened my grip on her leg. I enjoyed it when she played with my hair. It was relaxing. 

**Heather Chandler**

Gasping a bit at the grip, I whine for a small moment, tugging gently at her hair as a gesture. My neck instantly snapped to the window as a sharp breeze blew by and I shudder for a small moment. 

_It'd be a day in Hell if I let Veronica know I'm mildly terrified of storms._

Turning my attention back to the brunette, I keep a smile, kneeling down slightly to kiss the girl's brunette locks. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I let out what could only be perceived as a purr, kissing her cheek when she knelt down. One of the reasons I wanted to appreciate winter over all the other seasons was that we had a reason for extra closeness.

**Heather Chandler**

Tilting my head a bit at the kiss, I gently take a hand, tilting her chin up to look into my silver gaze. Gently, I press my lips to her own. The soft feel of Veronica's lips on my own was just a blessing and I'd never get tired of it. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I wasn't kissing her the right way because I was smiling too wide. I couldn't stop smiling to fully kiss her back. 

**Heather Chandler**

Raising a brow, I pull away, a bit taken aback by the lack of the girl's kiss. Being met with a wide smile, I couldn't exactly be upset as I smile right back.

I came to straighten my back a bit, the pain still having not subsided as I come to fold my arms beneath my chest, hoping it would help a bit. I didn't want to make it seem like I was mad at the older brunette though, but I knew she would understand my actions. 


	17. Chapter 17

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_Raising a brow, I pull away, a bit taken aback by the lack of the girl's kiss. Being met with a wide smile, I couldn't exactly be upset as I smile right back._

_I came to straighten my back a bit, the pain still having not subsided as I come to fold my arms beneath my chest, hoping it would help a bit. I didn't want to make it seem like I was mad at the older brunette though, but I knew she would understand my actions._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Let's go get some rest, Honey. Thanks for treating me so well.."   
I ran my hand through her hair, letting go to pull away. 

I stood up, holding out a hand to Heather to get up. I couldn't get that damn simper off of my face. 

**Heather Chandler**

Giving a small nod of my head, I move my arms from beneath my chest, one hand taking her own as I let out a whine. Getting off of the counter, I groan, using my free hand to flick the switch for the lights in the kitchen. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

After she was up, I wrapped my arms around her, just below her boobs. I huffed protectively when she groaned, not wanting her to be hurt. I headed upstairs with her. 

**Heather Chandler**

Whining quietly, I gently press back into her as we head upstairs. I walked a bit slower than normal, partly because I was in pain, partly because feeling Veronica pressed against my back was both pleasureful and warming. It was a decent temperature in the house, but with how much we held on to each other, every time we parted it seemed to get colder.

Reaching my room, I stop in the doorway for a moment, sort of just standing there as I lean back into her hold, my hands coming to gently rest over her own. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I held her in my skinny arms firmly, kissing the back of her neck in reassurance. 

"Love you."  
I murmured. 

**Heather Chandler**

Resting my head back, I smile. I wish I could have just said it back. To be able to hear the words roll off of my tongue one more time.. And to actually have meaning to it after all these years. 

I nod my head in return, acknowledging the girl's words. A small whine fell in with my actions as I arched my back a little bit, the whine leaving a bit more loudly and more drawn out. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I giggled, nosing her back and breathing in her cherry almond scent. 

"Thanks, Honey. Open the door, or I might have to set you on my shoulder and do it myself. Cute thought, but that's hard to do." 

**Heather Chandler**

Huffing quietly, I push the door open, whimpering as I slowly walk us in. My hands come back to rest over her own, a hum accompanying the action.

_She's so soft.. So gentle.._

It was a difference from what my last relationship had been. The thought caused me to heat up and a blush spread along the bridge of my nose as I looked down for a moment. She would never know..

**Veronica Sawyer**

I ran my thumb over her hand, smiling gently and squeezing her fragile fingers. I kissed her nose, grinning at her. 

"You're so cute, ugh! I can't wait for tomorrow, we won't have to deal with our school of assholes. We just get to have fun." 

**Heather Chandler**

****Nodding my head in agreement, I nod my head towards the bed. My chest was absolutely throbbing and my back was starting to act up. My entire existence just seemed to be an absolute struggle, but at least my throat wasn't acting up. Leaning back into her touch evermore, I use one hand to run through her hair, tilting my head to the right so I could see her a bit better from her spot behind me.

**Veronica Sawyer**

****I walked to the bed, helping her climb onto it and under the sheets. I tucked her in before I clambered in, cuddling her beneath the blankets. I took time now to observe her room, surprised by the fact that she didn't only have decorations in the color red.

**Heather Chandler**

****Groaning at her hold on me, I hated the fact that I did. Pain filled my system for a moment and I wasn't entirely sure if I should be either resting on my back or my chest. Hell, I'd have better luck just turning onto my side. Rolling onto my side, I let out another whine as I gently nudge her with my head, looking into those blue eyes I loved so much.

_What did I do to deserve you..?_

A small smile came to rest on my lips, half a smile, half a frown. My knees gently came up, almost bringing myself to curl in, I stopped and faltered as a sharp pain shot through my back.

**Veronica Sawyer**

****I kissed her head, bringing it out of the iconic red scrunchie it was held up in. I purred at seeing her hair down, playing carefully with her hair and soothing her. I didn't enjoy seeing her in pain.

**Heather Chandler**

****Humming quietly at Veronica's actions, I didn't really waste much more time with untying my robe beneath the blankets. Maybe the pressure off my chest would alleviate the pain. If not, I'd deal with it some other way or fall asleep and hope it was gone come morning. Blinking my silver eyes, I sigh as I look back into her blues.

_You're so beautiful.._

I wish I could just say the words.. It was dark in the room. The lights having been turned off as we went to lay down, she couldn't even see what I wanted to say if I did sign. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

****My stupid love-struck blue eyes stared back into her silver ones. The little light that existed in the room bounced off little gray flecks in her eyes and made them look even more beautiful.

_God, I'm head over heels for her._

I kissed her gently and flopped over a little bit, closing my eyes. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives are going to be a little weird in this chapter seeing as there are plenty of flashbacks. I'm gonna keep it simple and flashbacks are going to stay within the respective character's perspective. Actual people will get their own perspective. 
> 
> ~Chandler

_ **Veronica Sawyer** _

_****My stupid love-struck blue eyes stared back into her silver ones. The little light that existed in the room bounced off little gray flecks in her eyes and made them look even more beautiful._

_God, I'm head over heels for her._

_I kissed her gently and flopped over a little bit, closing my eyes._

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

Humming quietly, I slowly rolled onto my back, groaning as if it were meant to be a whisper. The strings to my robe were undone, beneath the cover I unwrapped it till I felt the familiar warmth of the heated blanket against my skin. A soft whine left me at that as I slowly sat up. I didn't want to disturb Veronica far too much, but sleeping wasn't exactly my forte. I'd wake up throughout the night, stay up till the early hours of dawn.. I'd find a way to get sleep, but for now I slowly sat up, just resting my back against the headboard, looking ahead into the darkness.

Faint memories began to flood my mind. Some from a past life I wish I could forget, but even if I could.. I don't think I'd want to. 

_"You're really going to bed naked?"_

_Looking over into sea green eyes, I raised a brow, running a hand over my nude figure as I chuckled._

_"You're really going to complain about me going to bed naked?"_

_The older girl looked at me for a moment, a hand on her hip as she just shook her head, a laugh falling in with her words as she started towards my bed._

_"Touche. Just means I can do as I please with you tonight, isn't that right, Princess?"_

_My silver eyes had widened as I heard the girl's voice as the bed dipped. Hands gently slid up my pale thighs and I shivered under her touch as my skin came to be tinted a peach color as I looked back into darkened sea green eyes._

_"Y-Yes.. My Queen."_

The memory came and the familiar feeling overtook my body. I could feel my chest tighten a bit as pain coursed through my system. She'd never leave my mind.. Everything that had happened.. Everything that we did.. I could feel tears push at the backs of my eyes, but I turned my head to look towards the window, trying to calm myself down as I just stared into the abyss of the night outside. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I could tell she was awake, and not doing so well, but I thought that for now, as she thought I was asleep, I'd leave her be. If she needed time to cope with something that she didn't want to tell me, I wouldn't rob that from her. 

I cringed as I felt my hair rubbing against the pillow. It'd be extremely tangled by morning. 

**Heather Chandler**

They only came back harsher, a strong urge surging through my body before I just shook my head. A hand went to my hair, curling there as I slowly brought my knees to my chest. They didn't want to seize tonight..

_"You complained all fucking night, every little thing I did for you.."_

_Hands tugged at my strawberry blonde locks and my back arched into the older woman's touch, a sharp cry leaving me as I was pushed back into the glass sliding door to the balcony of our suite._

_Christmas Eve. And we were in the city, my chest firmly pressed against the doors to the balcony while a hand pushed its way between my legs. A whine left me, but she knew it wasn't a denial._

_"I-I'm sorry! It's just..-"_

_"Sorry? Oh, Princess.. You don't get to be sorry, remember?"_

_A sharp pain pronounced itself on my ass and I felt that same hand between my legs slide upwards, and needless to say inside of me._

Shaking my head instantly, I got out of bed. Nothing seemed safe, even the pits of my mind.. It just wouldn't be laid to rest.. How much longer did I have to endure the thought of her..? 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Worry made my heart beat faster as she left the bed. It got to the point where I could hear my own heartbeat and mu muffled breathing was picking up. What was wrong? Do I help or not? Did I do something? 

**Heather Chandler**

A whine left me as I tugged at my hair for a moment, that didn't help at all. The feeling of the cold air caressing my skin..

_"A dirty little slut. Sounds about right, doesn't it?"_

_Nodding my head vigorously, it dropped forward against the wall as my moan was muffled against the woman's hand. A whine left soon after as I was rammed into._

_I could see the world clear through the window. The night was alive and full of people.. New York was going crazy.. My hands were firmly planted against the wall, my back arched as I felt the familiar toy pound into me without much mercy. And to think.. I just told myself quietly, knowingly.. I deserved it.. But I loved it._

Turning away from the window, I instantly almost ran to the bathroom. They wouldn't fucking go away. Everything that I did.. Everything that I do..

_Reminds me of you.._

Turning the light on as fast as I could, the sliding door slammed behind me and in that instant, I slid down it and the tears fell free. It hurt so much.. Everything fucking hurt..

_"I miss you."_

**Veronica Sawyer**

I tossed and turned until I was looking at the ceiling. My breathing was too loud and erratic. I brought my hands over my mouth, but it wouldn't stop. What if Chandler hurt herself again, and I didn't help because I was  _scared?_ C'mon, get a hold of yourself! Every part of my heart screamed to  ** _do something_** , but my mind was still panicking and unresponsive to reality. 

I began to sob, tears running down my sunken cheeks and making my eyes go bloodshot. 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking up from my hands, I looked up at the ceiling. Tears tracked down my cheeks, stinging my eyes as they continued to fall. I shook my head and they just continued to fall. A cry left me, tearing at my throat as I buried my head against my knees. The urge came right back, and as I looked at my arms, I instantly begin to rip at the bandages that covered them. They came off with far too much ease and I could,I would've cried out to myself. instead.. Something else cried out. No..  _Someone_ else..

_"What the fuck are you doing?!"_

_The door slammed open behind me and I jumped, the blade in my fingers digging into my flesh before it dropped. I felt almost lightheaded as I turned around. A whine left me and everything was dizzy. All I saw was scared sea green eyes._

_"Heather! Heather! Baby Girl, open your eyes. C'mon, I'm here.. Your Demon Queen is here, open your eyes.. C'mon, don't leave me.."_

_A weak hand went up.. My hand. Caressing the woman's face, blood streamed down my arms and a whine left me before I felt a kiss rest on my forehead as a towel was pressed to the cuts I had made. All I saw was her shake her head. Tears streaming down her beautiful face.. Another whine left me and her voice was soft as she cradled me in her arms, holding me close as she took to cleaning my cuts, the towel wet with my own blood against my skin._

_"I'm not letting you leave me, Heather.. Not again.. Heather.. Heather?"_

_Silver eyes blinked open, weak, dull, almost lifeless as I looked back into sea greens that were so full of terror and sorrow._

_"I love you, Heather."_

**Veronica Sawyer**

I trembled and ached as I continued sobbing, energy and happiness draining from me like blood from a severed limb.  _You've always been this useless, you couldn't keep your brother from hurting himself either._

_I came home after school, a smile on my face. My brother had just come back from his first semester of college. He'd seemed so excited when he left, I hoped he was still happy now that he was back home! I walked to his room, knocking on his door. Hearing no response, I assumed he had his headphones in and walked in._

_The sight that greeted me was less than savory. My brother was hanging from the ceiling fan, the cords from the gaming systems he used to love so much wrapped around his neck, choking him and holding him up from the floor. His upper neck and face were all red and purple, the circulation having been cut off from them. Blood ran down his arms and legs, as well as other places that I knew he hadn't caused himself._

_I stared widely at the sight, stepping back a few spaces and letting out a scream. Panic and terror wrought through my body._

_"Mike!"  
I bawled, backing into the wall and sliding down it. _

_He couldn't be gone- No, he couldn't-there's-it's impossible! I can't do it alone. I can't deal with them. He was the only person who was there to care..._

_"Mike.."  
I whispered, my dejected gaze taking in the scene. _

_I was unable to look away._

Unknowingly to me, the scream I'd let out in my flashback... I'd screamed again, in real life. 

**Heather Chandler**

Shaking my head, I looked at my arms. Cuts lined them left and right. I could very well tear them back open, who would really care? 

**_Don't be fucking stupid.  
_ ** _But I'd be with her!  
 **You really want that..?**_

My thoughts were cut short as a scream tore through the house. With wide eyes I jolted to my feet, pain coursed through my system but I threw the door open quicker than I ever had in my life. 

The one thing I thought I wouldn't be able to do for absolute fucking years.. Happened. 

"V..Ver..R..Ronnie!" 

My voice came out so hoarse the name was almost incoherent. Pain tore at my throat, I'm sure I had ripped something, pain fled my system as a hand went to my throat as I started coughing. 

_I-I can talk.. I can talk, but fuck it hurts.. I-Is.. Is that blood?!_

Swallowing hard, I tasted the familiar copper and instantly started coughing, taking a small step out before I shook my head, trying to stand my ground as I looked out into the darkness of the room. 

_She's alive. She's here. She needs you. **She? She** is gone.. Stop worrying about someone you can't have anymore.._

 


	19. Chapter 19

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_Shaking my head, I looked at my arms. Cuts lined them left and right. I could very well tear them back open, who would really care?_

__**Don't be fucking stupid.  
** But I'd be with her!   
 **You really want that..?**

_My thoughts were cut short as a scream tore through the house. With wide eyes I jolted to my feet, pain coursed through my system but I threw the door open quicker than I ever had in my life._

_The one thing I thought I wouldn't be able to do for absolute fucking years.. Happened._

_"V..Ver..R..Ronnie!"_

_My voice came out so hoarse the name was almost incoherent. Pain tore at my throat, I'm sure I had ripped something, pain fled my system as a hand went to my throat as I started coughing._

_I-I can talk.. I can talk, but fuck it hurts.. I-Is.. Is that blood?!_

_Swallowing hard, I tasted the familiar copper and instantly started coughing, taking a small step out before I shook my head, trying to stand my ground as I looked out into the darkness of the room._

_She's alive. She's here. She needs you. **She? She** is gone.. Stop worrying about someone you can't have anymore.._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

"H-Heather-Oh my god-are-No-I-No!"  
I sobbed even harder.

Since it'd been ground into my mind that Heather couldn't speak, I thought she was dead. She couldn't haunt me, no! I couldn't handle it! No... Not her, not Mike. I kept bawling my eyes out, gripping my legs closer to my chest than before. 

**Heather Chandler**

Running towards the bed, I did exactly what had been done to me. 

My hands wrapped around Veronica, holding her so close. I pressed her head close to my chest, allowing her to hear my heartbeat, hear that it was real. I hushed the girl quietly, running my hands through her hair as I shook my head.

"Shh.. Shh.." 

The sound didn't hurt my throat as it left my mouth. I swallowed more blood and did my best to keep it down. It hurt.. Fuck did it hurt.. All I tasted was blood and I could feel it gently slip out of my mouth, but I kept shaking my head, holding the girl close. Whatever this was.. A schizophrenic hallucination, just a harsh post traumatic flashback.. I'd hold her through it.. Keep her close..

_Don't leave her._

**Veronica Sawyer**

I sniffled, wrapping my arms around her. 

"Y-You-You can't le-leave me, you're no-not allowed-it's-I don't want you ending up like, Mike."  
I gurgled out unhelpfully, nuzzling into her bosom and coughing as I rambled. 

**Heather Chandler**

Coughing a bit harshly, a hand left the girl's body to cover my face and blood slipped out of my mouth. A whimper left me as I instantly nodded my head. I hadn't an idea of who Mike was, but whoever he was, he had hurt my precious girl. I wouldn't hurt her..

_Veronica..._

I went to lick my lips, hoping to get the blood back into my mouth but more slipped out and I just kept shaking my head. I couldn't leave her.. No matter how much it hurt.. How much blood slipped out of my mouth..

_I won't leave you.. Never._

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I want you to make it past being eighteen with me.."  
I whimpered, grabbing some tissues from the bedside table and handing them to her. 

"I'll explain who Mike is later, b-but just-don't-don't leave me, don't die, don't kill yourself." 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, I instantly take the tissues, and an apologetic noise leaves me as I start coughing rather harshly. Forced to get up I hold the napkins in my hands. Blood slips from my mouth, going down my chin as I force myself off the bed and haul ass for the bathroom as I cough into the toilet. Pushing the lid up instantly, blood and dinner pour out of my mouth. My body shakes with each harsh move and I curse harshly, gripping the edge of the bathtub as I throw up a mix of blood, dinner, and.. The familiar taste entered my mouth and my eyes dulled as I hacked up a fucking lung. 

_This is what I fucking get.._

**Veronica Sawyer**

I followed, pulling her hair back so she didn't throw up on it. I kissed her neck and murmured apologies and encouragements, petting her hair and patiently waiting for it to be over. 

_Well, looks like she's definitely not going to school tomorrow._

**Heather Chandler**

Whining loudly, another wave hits and it pours right back out of my mouth. Deep crimson comes to stain the water, a faint mix of blue falling in with it. The stench was starting to absolutely murder me, flushing the toilet quickly, I whine as I sit back on my calves, wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my robe. I'd have to definitely put that through the wash.. It fucking hurt.. Everything felt so numb..

"H..Hur..ts.."

My hand came up to sign the same word as I managed to speak it. It strained my throat a lot. I knew I shouldn't have spoken, but the pain was so bad that I couldn't even feel any damage that it was doing as I started to feel lightheaded.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I sighed gently, putting her hair in a ponytail and kissing her forehead.

"I know, Hon. I'm glad you can talk-just, try not to. I don't want you to be hurting, Honey." 

Guilt beat at me after I spoke. 

_Wow, now you want her to be mute. Very fucking smooth._

**Heather Chandler**

Whining, I lean back against the wall. It was done.. God I hope it was done. Closing the lid on the toilet, I slowly begin to stand. My legs were shaking harshly, my body was shaking.. I could barely stand as I put all of my weight back against the wall as I stood up. A bloody hand print slid along the wall and I groaned, instantly pointing to the towel on the counter or else it would stain. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I wet the towel and handed it to her, wrapping my other arm around her to keep her standing. I apologized frantically as I handed it to her, blue eyes guilt-filled. 

**Heather Chandler**

Instantly getting the blood off the wall, I throw the towel back on the counter before turning towards the shower. I definitely wasn't going to go to sleep at this point. It was probably three in the morning at this point. Shaking my head, I gently take her arm off of me, starting to take off my robe. Tossing it to the counter, I instantly stumble back, feeling lightheaded as I make a gesture for the girl to get me a drink. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nodded, running downstairs to get a glass. I filled it with water and grabbed a couple painkillers, running back up the stairs with purpose. I reappeared in the bathroom, handing her the cold water.

"I'm sorry, Honey... I-" 

My eyes widened at something and I set down the cup, taking a moment to blink and blink and tell myself it wasn't real. 

"I'm sorry. L-Let me take this off and-"

I didn't finish my sentence, opting to gulp and start undoing 'my' robe. 

"Uh, I also brought painkillers if you think you can swallow a couple." 

I set down the bottle of pills. 

**Heather Chandler**

Taking the water, I was quick to swish it before opening the door to the shower and spitting it right back out. It was stained red and blue. Perfect. 

Sighing quietly, I place it back on the counter before mumbling incoherently as I help her with her robe. Signing and speaking my words as I managed them out. It started to strain my throat, it didn't tear at it, just strained it as if I was sick. 

"R-R..R-Re-Rela-lax.. R.Ro-Ron-nie." 

Stumbling over my words, I curse incoherently as I open the door, gently taking her by the hand to bring her into the shower with me. Hopefully the water would take away whatever pain was being bestowed upon the girl I loved. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I'm-I'm co-completely re-rela-relaxed."  
I stuttered out, closing my eyes as the hot water hit my back.

I groaned in pain and walked away from the water, back into the corner of the shower. I couldn't be strong enough to protect her, and God, I hated that. I'd always hated being vulnerable. It looked good on other people, but for me I just looked like a little fucking brat. 

**Heather Chandler**

Shaking my head, I sigh as I slowly wipe my mouth from the blood that had seeped out from before. Running it under the water to clean it off, I look back to her. My silver eyes were nothing but calm. They were soft, genuine, full of concern, and scared. 

Running my hand up her arm, I whine quietly as I shake my head, coming to cup her cheek gently. I had no idea about how to calm the poor girl down. My number one thing that ended up calming me down was any sexual action. It shut me up and let a horny feeling overtake anything else. Maybe Veronica was the same, but I highly doubted that. Nonetheless, I pressed forward a bit, almost as if I was pinning the girl to the wall, but I gave her plenty of leeway to push me away. A small smile was on my lips, genuine as I ran my thumb softly along her cheek.

Shaking my head at the girl's words, I manage out more words. It strained my throat, but it finally felt okay. I could talk.. I could actually talk.. Little pieces at a time, with certain strains, I'd come to be alright. With time.. Certain things I would definitely sign, but in serious moments I would absolutely speak. 

"Y-You're n-no-not.. Th-th-tha.. That's.. O-O..Ok..kay.." 

I sounded like a fucking idiot. Chuckling quietly at myself, my throat burned, but it soon died away as I felt the water gently tap against my back. It was soothing. It burned the cuts on my shoulders, bu that didn't bother me as I kept my gaze locked with Veronica's own blue, gently keeping her in my soft pin as I waited for her to make some sort of movement, say something else. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I wouldn't make eye contact with her. I coughed weakly, sliding down the wall to get out of the loose pin she had me in. I looked down at my feet. I didn't want her to see me now. As my dad says,  _'If at first you don't succeed, you're probably Veronica. She's a failure.'_

**Heather Chandler**

Shaking my head, I slowly bring myself down to her level, on my knees if you will. The water was pounding on me at this point and I just chuckled quietly. Gently bringing her chin up, I tried my best to make contact with those eyes I loved. She needed to see something, see me..

"I-It-It's o-o-k-kay." 

Smiling softly was my best bet, I ran a hand through the girl's partially damp hair. I hadn't an idea of what else to do. So I remained in my position, on my knees, just looking at a girl who didn't even bother looking back at me. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I stayed silent, forcing myself to lean into her so she didn't completely think something was up. I sighed gently, glancing at her shoulder and feeling my mood drop even more at the scars there. 

**Heather Chandler**

Sighing at the movement, I slowly, loosely, wrap an arm around her. I spread my legs just a tad bit so I could get her closer than my protruding knees allowed. Humming quietly, I came to gently run my hand through her hair. I remembered she seemed to love that. It must've had a calming effect on her, just like whenever I felt her body against my own.. 

Noticing the girl's gaze, I look to my shoulder and frown. Turning back to her, I manage out words. 

"I-It's o-o-k-kay.." 

My hand went up to sign my next words, my throat having been strained enough. 

'Relax, Tiger.. Everything is okay.'

**Veronica Sawyer**

Warmth spread within my heart when she started running her hand through my hair. I hummed in approval and sighed in relief, my posture relaxing. I allowed myself to be held, the warm water around me also helping to calm me down. 

**Heather Chandler**

Noticing a sudden shift, I slowly get off my knees, groaning quietly as I allow myself to rest on the tile floor next to the girl. I gently pulled her closer to me, onto my lap as I ran a hand through her hair. I just looked ahead, watching the steam fog up the glass on the shower and watching the droplets slip down the glass.

"Y-Y.. Yo-You're o-okay.." 

Continuing to run my hand through her hair, I allow it to slip onto her shoulder, running up and down slowly and gently. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

The blood in my hair was now on her hand and on my shoulder. I didn't notice, though. My head was drooping. I was gonna fall asleep in about two seconds. 

**Heather Chandler**

Humming quietly, I look to the faucet, reaching for it to make the water a bit hotter. It was starting to wear off, if I couldn't feel it burn my cuts then it wasn't hot enough in my opinion. Continuing to run my hand through Veronica's hair, I worked the blood out, getting some tangles out if I could here and there without damaging her hair. A small kiss came to rest on her forehead and I adjusted her in my lap, groaning quietly as I felt her skin hot against my own. My sensitivity wasn't getting the best of me and I praised Satan for that as I gently tucked the girl's head beneath my chin, continuing to run my hand along her warmed skin. It felt so nice beneath my fingertips. I could feel warmth flood my system and for once I ignored it completely as I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the wall, letting the water gently tap against my face.

_"F..F-Fu..Fuck.."_

_Hearing the hum close to my ear, my hips bucked into the older blonde as her fingers massaged me with ease. She was gentle with her movements. The water above burning the two day old cuts I had created. Whines left me as the older girl kept one hand planted firmly against my neck, keeping me close to her while the other worked on my already sensitive clit after coming at least once or twice, I had started to lose count at this point. My body was partially numb, the only thing keeping me awake was the constant shake that my body gave me or an occasional slap on my thigh._

_"Mmh.. Getting tired, Princess?"_

_I knew better than to nod my head. She'd have punished me for that. Shaking my head, I opened my eyes with a moan as two fingers pressed their way into my tight snatch. A smack at my thigh forced me to open my eyes as the hand around my neck slowly closed. Pants soon came to leave me as her fingers pumped in and out of me, already starting at an unforgiving pace._

_"Don't lie to me, Princess. I see right through you."_

**Veronica Sawyer**

For a while, I looked like I was asleep. My head was down, I wasn't moving. I wasn't speaking. But then my head jerked up and I had to take a moment to compose myself. I tried to slow down my erratic, swift breathing, nuzzling into her neck. It was all coming back.

_Mike stood up, angrily glaring at our shirtless father. He wasn't gonna let me get hurt this time, and it made me more stressed to know that._

**Heather Chandler**

Shaking from my flashback, I sigh quietly, my eyes opening as I realized Veronica isn't her. My hand continues to run through her hair. It was going to be okay.. That's what I told myself. Things were fine. I was going to be absolutely fine.. We were going to be okay.

"Mmm.." 

Humming quietly, I let my hand slip down gently along her shoulder. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

_Our dad undid his belt. I froze in my spot, fear running through me. I dashed up in front of Mikey._

_"Mike, it''s my fault-Don't... Don't blame yourself."_

_"But Veronica-"_

_"Enough! Brat One, go and do the dishes. Brat Two, up against thee wall. Back facing me."_

_Brat One, or Mikey, sighed and obeyed. If he didn't, both of us would suffer. I signed,'I love you', at him and watched him smile and repeat the phrase back at me with both hands. This further enraged our father, who thought that everything we did in sign language was a gang sign. I pressed myself against the wall._

_Dad shackled me to the wall, letting out an angry yell and beginning to strike me with his fat belt. It tore against my backside, and I nearly screamed. But screaming made it worse, because then the neighbors would notice something was wrong. After they'd check on us, Dad would put something in my mouth to gag me and keep me from making any noises, and sometimes i choked._

_I sobbed quietly as blood ran down my back, skin being torn open like a present on Christmas Day._

I was brought back to reality by the hand on my shoulder. I blinked sharply. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

_ **Veronica Sawyer** _

_Our dad undid his belt. I froze in my spot, fear running through me. I dashed up in front of Mikey._

_"Mike, it''s my fault-Don't... Don't blame yourself."_

_"But Veronica-"_

_"Enough! Brat One, go and do the dishes. Brat Two, up against thee wall. Back facing me."_

_Brat One, or Mikey, sighed and obeyed. If he didn't, both of us would suffer. I signed,'I love you', at him and watched him smile and repeat the phrase back at me with both hands. This further enraged our father, who thought that everything we did in sign language was a gang sign. I pressed myself against the wall._

_Dad shackled me to the wall, letting out an angry yell and beginning to strike me with his fat belt. It tore against my backside, and I nearly screamed. But screaming made it worse, because then the neighbors would notice something was wrong. After they'd check on us, Dad would put something in my mouth to gag me and keep me from making any noises, and sometimes i choked._

_I sobbed quietly as blood ran down my back, skin being torn open like a present on Christmas Day._

_I was brought back to reality by the hand on my shoulder. I blinked sharply._

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

Looking down, I look back to the water, ever so slowly, I huffed standing up. Veronica in my hold, I held the girl close to my chest. For a prissy queen bitch, there was no effort in picking the girl up. Holding her to my chest, I let her head rest against my heart. My heartbeat was calm and slow, each step I took, a deep breath followed, keeping my heartbeat steady so the girl would more than likely follow. One hand held the girl close, one hand held her pretty fucking firmly as I turned the water of and gently opened the door with my foot. It wasn't like I hadn't done this before.. It was all just a memory, wasn't it? 

_"Heather, I'm home!"_

_Grinning happily, I started up the stairs to my house. Heather had come over earlier, claiming she had a surprise for me. A bright grin rested on my face as I threw my door open, I looked to see that the bathroom door was open. With bright eyes, I saw the lights on and smirked deviously. My blazer came off, and everything else followed, as I entered the bathroom, a scream left my mouth. It echoed off the walls and all I saw was red. Blood splattered against the glass walls of my shower, blood pooled throughout the bathroom. Every carpet that I ever had was matted in blood and my eyes widened as I slammed the glass door to the shower open, shattering it in the process as I ran forward, glass dug into my knees as I dropped to them._

_"Heather! Heather! No! No! **No! You said you wouldn't leave me!** " _

_Cuts covered the girl's body and they were so.. So deep. Blood covered my body as I gathered the girl into my arms. My head shook and all i could think about was that I hadn't been there early enough._

_This.. This is my surprise?_

_"Heather.. Heather! Please.. D-My.. My Demon Queen.. Please..."_

_My hands ran along the girl's body that I had come to know so well. Cries left me, near screams echoing off the walls as I  picked her up. Blood streamed down my body as I held her close. Matting my hair as I looked ahead. My voice seemingly gave out as I walked out into my room, stopping directly in the doorway. My eyes shot directly across the room at the open window and I saw a picture across the floor. Pain coursed through my system and I screamed for the world to hear as I saw the words in blood written out on the ripped picture._

**_It should've been me._ **

** Veronica Sawyer **

I groggily opened my eyes to look up at her, fear registering in my eyes for a moment before my vision cleared and I realized it was her holding me, and not my mother. Thank  **fuck**.

"H-Hey-Uh-I-I love you." 

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing the words made me falter in my movements as I looked ahead, not even looking down with much of a smile. 

_A bloody hand rested against my cheek, dragging down as I cried, shaking my head as the familiar voice rang throughout my head._

_"I love you, Princess.."_

Turning the light off with my shoulder, the burn didn't bother me all that much as I came to rest her down on the bed. I didn't care if it got wet, I'd clean everything in the morning. But Christ Almighty, I wouldn't sleep tonight..

**Veronica Sawyer**

"H-Heather? I don't-don't care if you sleep or not, b-but can you stay here with me?" 

I took her hand before she could walk away. My eyes were half concerned, half scared for my life. 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, my voice comes out, raspy, but for once actually heard. Pain fluttered in my throat, but as it has been made clear before.. Maybe I had to rip something before I could actually come forth and speak.. Endure pain before a reward..

_Sounds so familiar.._

"I'm n-not going anyw-where." 

Slowly resting her body against my own, I run my hand through her hair. Tears were slowly starting to form in my eyes. I almost wished Heather were here.. She was different from Veronica.. Knew what I needed..

_She was fucking murdered, grow up, Heather._

The thought alone sent a shake through my body, but I held Veronica a tad bit tighter, hoping the familiar feel of skin against my own would calm me down. The burn from my arms had gone away and in that moment I just wished for it to come back to keep me in reality. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nodded in relief, hugging her closer and caressing what parts of her body I could reach. I needed to feel her there, I needed her, to know she  _wouldn't leave._

**Heather Chandler**

Sighing quietly as the girl held me closer, I kept my hold on her, being as gentle as I could. I enjoyed the feeling of her hand running along what it could, it brought me a small sense of calm, but it definitely wasn't enough as tears continued to fall. I sniffed quietly, trying to pull it off to where it would seem that it was from my former breakdown. A soft whimper leaves me as I slowly slink down. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I cradled her in my arms, kissing her head. 

"I'm sorry, Baby... I'm not leaving, I've got you, I'm here. I-If you need alone time, I get it, and I can go-just, if you need it, don't force yourself to stay with me right now." 

**Heather Chandler**

Shaking my head, I sigh.

A faint throbbing had presented itself between my legs. I hated the fact that it was there, but I just crossed one leg over the other, squeezing hem together as I just kept shaking my head. It would fade.. God I hope it would..

_Getting up to fuck yourself while your girlfriend is in the aftermath of a mental breakdown? That deserves punishment._

Grumbling quietly I push myself gently against her, hoping to get it to go away. It wouldn't, I knew that.. So I'd be stuck here.. Hoping it would.. Depending on how quick she fell asleep. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I sighed, kissing her forehead. 

"Are you sure, Dear?" 

My pet names were weak and cuddly, not anything like most couples called each other in this day and age. I'd never call  _anyone_ a slut, whore, bitch, or my slut, whore, bitch, etcetera. I just couldn't. It was too cruel.

I ran a hand through her hair, my blue eyes observing her face.

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, I force myself to look away. I'd live. It wasn't the end of the world.. So long as I didn't see her in my dreams.. Maybe it'd make my night easier..

_She fucks you in every dream. Don't act like you don't like it, whore._

Blinking at the words going through my head, I lean back against my pillow, letting my head rest against it before I turn over slightly. I let myself face Veronica, I wasn't going to be cruel. My other hand gently slid down my body, I was grateful for how dark it was, but as my hand slid down my own body, with how close we were I could feel my knuckles graze along Veronica's skin and I instantly froze in my actions. 

_Nice. Real nice._

Biting my lip, I push my head into my pillow as I let out a small groan. She probably thinks I'm just warming my hand up by keeping it between us! That..

_You're fucking hopeless, Heather._

**Veronica Sawyer**

I looked over at heather worriedly, looking at her darkened silvery eyes.

"Ar- Wait, are you getting horny?" 

I came to the revelation.

"Oh my god."   
I giggled, shaking my head as a blush spread on my face. 

**Heather Chandler**

Widening my eyes I instantly shake my head, even though I was super heated. My other hand came to frantically tap my index and middle finger to my thumb, hoping and praying the girl would hear the sign for 'no'.

I was. I definitely was.. I hated that I was.. But that was how I had learned to cope with everything. I was a needy slut in someone else's words.. Except every time those words came, I got what I wanted and normally went to bed every night. 

A soft whine left me as I slowly slid my hand back up, only to slide it back down as I kept my face pressed into my hand. A whisper left my mouth, more of a whimper for for once it actually sounded like me. It was clear and not raspy.. So I can whisper? 

"Y.. Yeah.." 

I hated that I had even bothered to reply. That was my coping mechanism thanks to a past life I could never leave behind. Because one person fucked me up to the point where the only way of getting out of my problems was through punishment that followed with not being able to walk the next morning. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

A slight frown came onto my face. I tilted my head, my hair flipping a little. 

"I..." 

I didn't know how to respond to that. A few seconds ago we'd both been in tears, and now she wanted sex? Is this how the popular life works? Because count me out. That's far too confusing and tiring. 

 


	21. Chapter 21

_ **Veronica Sawyer** _

_A slight frown came onto my face. I tilted my head, my hair flipping a little._

_"I..."_

_I didn't know how to respond to that. A few seconds ago we'd both been in tears, and now she wanted sex? Is this how the popular life works? Because count me out. That's far too confusing and tiring._

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing the disbelief in the girl's words was definitely expected and I almost threw the covers off. I was a fucking mess, the last thing I needed was to be called out for being a freak. My whole existence had been tailored around one person who I thought would never leave me.. How was I even going to transition into a 'normal' relationship? It seemed so fucking hard..

"I..I'm gonna go get some air.." 

It was all I could even think to whisper out as I got up. Seeing through the dark wasn't far too hard, I had said I would stay but Christ Almighty, I definitely couldn't. I was a selfish prick definitely, but I was a needy prick.

My way to the closet was swift, not exactly, running, but I suppose fast walking. My mind had flicked from one mindset to another, and honestly? Veronica didn't need that. She needed sleep. And my ass was stuck up all night thanks to insomnia. The light flicked on in the closet and I could've sworn the minute I turned it off I saw a black figure standing in the corner, right by what I needed. I looked at the figure and sort of froze, my heart skipping a beat before I shook my head and walked in.

_It's because it's her stuff. You never go this far into the closet.._

Slipping on a pair of black and red sweatpants and a pitch black t-shirt, I stopped. 

_It smells like her.._

A whine almost left me, but I just stopped, looking ahead at the handle that was hidden by my masses of blazers and dresses. It was only a matter of time..

**Veronica Sawyer**

I bit my lip, shame coursing through me. 

_What the hell, Veronica? You of all people should know not to judge people's coping methods._

I groaned weakly and buried my face into a pillow, closing my eyes and drifting off with troubling thoughts. Those troubling thoughts led me spiraling further into my, 'oh look, here's Mike and everything we did that led to his dead and my near-death!' cycle. It fucking sucks, make it stop. 

_"Make it stop!"  
_ _I screamed at the top of my lungs, a young child who didn't know any better._

_My mother stopped her whipping of my undressed body for a second, walking up closer to whisper in my ear._

_"I'm only giving you what you deserve, you little bitch."_

_The strikes against my bare chest and gut continued, the whip leaving scary red marks all along my body. Then she stopped and got out a different whip-A Cat O' Ninetails. I shrieked in fear, but she was too quick... And Mike was still at school._

**Heather Chandler**

Grumbling incoherently, something told me to stay. Gripping the black blazer before me, I looked at it, running my fingers over the fabric before I turned the light off and walked out. I stood in the doorway for a while. It wasn't smart to leave, it wasn't smart to go outside. 

_What if..?_

No. I refuse to believe. 

Turning my head back to look at Veronica, I sighed quietly, slowly letting my hand come up my body to fix the shirt over my breasts. It was a size too small, that was for sure. It hugged everything, so I didn't mind much, the pressure was highly appreciated as I turned back around. 

_She's almost an adult, Heather. She'll fucking live.  
And if she doesn't?! _

The thought made me falter in my movements as I went to walk out of my room and down the stairs. I'd just go on the back porch, Veronica definitely didn't need to know what I'd be doing out there. The thought clouded my mind and I thought to ask the girl to join me, but I also thought highly against that and mumbled quietly. 

"I'll be back.." 

It was like I was on autopilot. Nothing seemed right. Everything that I was doing? It didn't feel like me at all. I should be up there holding Veronica. She's breaking the fuck down! 

_That's not your fucking problem! Do you not remember anything being in that fucking hospital taught you?_

_"You can't help everyone, Heather. You can only help where you can handle the extra stress."_

The words echoed in my mind and I let out a small growl as I started walking down the stairs, the UGG's I had slipped on, slapping against the stairs, causing my footsteps to echo off the walls around me. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

****I gave no response, as I was either having nightmares or tossing and turning because I couldn't sleep. In my sleep, I whined and murmured things that would seem very scary if Heather hadn't gone off to the porch. My thoughts wouldn't leave me be.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~We all love being introduced to a new character. 
> 
> -Chandler

_ **Veronica Sawyer** _

_****I gave no response, as I was either having nightmares or tossing and turning because I couldn't sleep. In my sleep, I whined and murmured things that would seem very scary if Heather hadn't gone off to the porch. My thoughts wouldn't leave me be._

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

Walking down the stairs, the minute I landed on the bottom step and was at the entrance to the kitchen, my heart stopped beating as I see the back door wide open. I feel my entire body freeze and I can see the snow from the storm outside blowing in. Looking around instantly, my first thought was to run back upstairs and get Veronica. Calling Marcy was on my list, top priority. We had done this far too many times. The lights on the house outside illuminated it before I could even think to do anything. A figure stood in the center of the kitchen, tilting its head at me from its place, standing as if it were some sort of fucking supernatural being. I thought to scream, I thought to do something, but the familiar name that left the person's mouth. The voice that followed it. It would haunt me for the rest of eternity as the breeze blew in and chilled my heart to the core. 

**??????? ???????**

"Hello,  _Princess._ " 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking straight ahead, my body shakes before the figure slowly walks forward. The familiar clack of heels against the floor sounded throughout my ears and I shudder before familiar sea green eyes meet my own silver ones in the dark. A calloused hand ran up my arm, coming to slide up my shoulder before gripping my chin a bit. 

**??????? ???????**

"Miss me?" 

**Heather Chandler**

A small whine left me at that and I go to take a step back, but that definitely didn't happen as her hand left my chin. It traveled along my neck before she took it off my body completely. Clapping her hands together, twice, the lights in the kitchen and dining room turned on.

There she was.. In all her glory.

Heather Zeverin.

The original Demon Queen of Westerburg High. Daughter of the alleged Godfather, Cameron Zeverin.

The woman stood, looking back into my silver eyes with her own piercing sea greens. They were as sharp as ever, dark as she looked me up and down, scanning me. Her attire consisted of pitch black, as was a mob custom. Black t-shirt, similar to the one I wore, black ripped jeans, combat boots, and of course, a leather jacket to top it all off. Heather's platinum blonde locks were a tad bit scruffy, her well kept hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a black scrunchie to keep it all in place while her bangs swooped over her left eye, exact to my own. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Cat got your tongue? 

**Heather Chandler**

Her hand held onto my own, pulling me to the counter before she gestured for me to get up on it. A shiver ran through my body and I let out a timid whisper.

"I-..I..I th-thought y-you were..-"

**Heather Zeverin**

"Dead?" 

**Heather Chandler**

I nodded my had, absolutely terrified. Everything that happened.. You don't mean to tell me-

**Heather Zeverin**

"Heather.. Remember that one sister I told you Daddy didn't like all that much.?" 

**Heather Chandler**

"Wh-N-N.." 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Half way through our relationship? Why do you think the sex got worse? I mean, Jesus, Baby Girl. Does it look like I would go easy on my little princess?" 

**Heather Chandler**

A harsh blush came to flood my features and the girl's hands continued to move in on my thighs. 

Why didn't I feel sympathy..? Why didn't I feel angry? Halfway through our relationship I got fucked by her twin sister..? 

_Makes sense now.._

"B-Bu-"

Heather raised a brow at me, a grin coming onto her features. Her canines were more prominent, far more pointy than most. They were the one thing I adored.. Much like the rest of her body, it made her stand out, made her unique. Her bite marks were definitely a treat. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"What did I used to say about buts? I only need one butt. And now, well, now Princess, I think you know where it goes from here." 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, I slowly got off the counter and it was near instant that I felt my chest collide with the granite. A sharp whine left me before my legs were forced open. Kisses were trailed up my back, sharp and hot before the shirt I wore was torn off of me and thrown to the side. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"You're quiet, Princess. Speak." 

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing the words, I instantly begin to sign, almost terrified of stuttering again.

'My throat is fucked.'

**Heather Zeverin**

"Fucked? What? You deep throat too hard? Who's dick have you been taking since I've been gone?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Whining, I shake my head. If I told her anything.. Anything about Veronica.. Fuck.. Sh-She'd be dead..

'N-No. I-Attempted murder.'

Heather's movements faltered for a moment as I felt her slip my sweatpants down. The cool air running across my skin felt far too familiar and I loved it all the same before a harsh smack sounded on my thigh and pain shot through my system. Gasping I jump back a bit, before a hand grips my thigh and Heather looks me directly in the eye.

**Heather Zeverin**

"I'm going to talk to Doc. I'll help you, Princess. But you need to let me know, right now," 

**Heather Chandler**

****Down went my underwear and it wasn't too long before a hand slid between my legs and two fingers slipped inside of me. A strained moan left into the room and my hands instantly curled in Heather's hair as she held my neck with her free hand, forcing me to look into her darkened sea greens.

**Heather Zeverin**

****"Who the fuck hurt you?"


	23. Chapter 23

_ **Heather Zeverin** _

_****"Who the fuck hurt you?"_

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I woke up in the morning, eye bags especially pronounced. I groaned weakly, still being tormented by what I'd thought about all through the night. His death. No...

**Heather Chandler**

Waking up next to Veronica, a small grumble leaves me before I slowly bring myself to sit up and hear my phone vibrating a bit drastically. Raising a brow, I see an alert for an escaped prisoner. My eyes instantly widen and I feel my heart skip a beat as the name comes up on my screen. 

**Jason Dean.**

The next notification was from an unknown number and the picture I was presented with made my heart stop altogether as I put together the pieces. 

_The picture shows JD in a chair. A potato sack over his head as he's tied to the chair with barbed wire digging into his skin. Blood is slowly oozing from the bag and dripping down the cuts in his body. He's completely nude._

For a moment I can't stop the small chuckle that leaves me. 

_Gee, Veronica, I saved you. His dick is so small.._

The next notification nearly gives me a heart attack as I read the words. 

**Heather Zeverin**

**-3:33 AM, Godfather's Harbor**

**"I'm saving the best for you, Princess. Don't be late."**

**Veronica Sawyer**

I got dressed in an outfit I thought Heather had probably been given as a gift and never worn because it wasn't her style. I didn't question what she was doing on her phone. I generally tried not to question her, and I was too tired anyways. 

**Heather Chandler**

Slowly going to get out of bed, I go to stand on my feet and shake a bit, mumbling something incoherently as I force myself to sit back on the bed. 

_"I think it's only appropriate that I award my little princess.. I've been away for so long.. I think giving you a limp should suffice, how does that sound?"_

_Grinding my hips down on the woman's, I whine out as I feel the familiar toy push deeper into me, my back arching as I lean forward before our positions swapped. Expertly if I needed to say so. The amount of times this has happened in a past life was beyond me._

Shaking my head at the thought, I groan as I run a hand over my neck, feeling the tender skin. My eyes instantly widened as I parted my hair to instantly cover the hickey. The familiar bite was prominent and I could feel the sharp indent of Heather's fangs against my skin.

A feeling of guilt soon overtook me as I slowly stood up. I was wearing her clothes.. Still.. Except.. This shirt..? It smelt far more like her than the other one did. D-Did we swap shirts? 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait for me to get back to posting the chapters for this story. Life has been pretty hectic tbh and I think while I was roleplaying this my life was fine and then went to hell? Regardless, I'm back and I'll be posting more chapters and such. 
> 
> ~My Apologies!   
> -Lupus

**_ Heather Chandler  _ **

_Slowly going to get out of bed, I go to stand on my feet and shake a bit, mumbling something incoherently as I force myself to sit back on the bed._

_"I think it's only appropriate that I award my little princess.. I've been away for so long.. I think giving you a limp should suffice, how does that sound?"_

_Grinding my hips down on the woman's, I whine out as I feel the familiar toy push deeper into me, my back arching as I lean forward before our positions swapped. Expertly if I needed to say so. The amount of times this has happened in a past life was beyond me._

_Shaking my head at the thought, I groan as I run a hand over my neck, feeling the tender skin. My eyes instantly widened as I parted my hair to instantly cover the hickey. The familiar bite was prominent and I could feel the sharp indent of Heather's fangs against my skin._

_A feeling of guilt soon overtook me as I slowly stood up. I was wearing her clothes.. Still.. Except.. This shirt..? It smelt far more like her than the other one did. D-Did we swap shirts?_

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I sighed tiredly and got ready for school. Despite Heather having to stay home, I wanted to go to school. Stanford won't accept me if I'm not learning anything. I brushed my teeth and pulled on my backpack, checking the time. I could still make it. I dashed out the door, in the outfit that was more of my style than Chandler's. 

I made it to school, finding Martha who scooped me into a hug. 

**Martha Dunnstock**

"Veronica! you look so sick... Why were you running to school? You rid the bus, don't you?" 

I fretted over her, handing her a chocolate bar I had stashed in my backpack. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I snuggled into her, telling her about all the horrible things I'd dreamed and my reliving of seeing Mikey after he hanged himself. I started o cry when Martha was consoling me, and she took me to my first period as she calmed me the hell down. Global didn't seem as fun anymore when I was in tears and Heather was at home, 

_But what's up with Heather? She didn't talk to me at all this morning... And she got turned on last night? I'm... How? Something-I'm doing something wrong. It can't be her._

**Heather Chandler**

Seeing the clear leave, I felt my heart skip a beat. After clearly saying we weren't going, she went anyways. 

_Not as obedient as you thought._

Not choosing to dawn on the thought, I start towards the stairs. A faint smell of chemicals entered my nostrils and I limped the best I could down those fucking stairs. Looking straight to the backdoor, it was wide open again and I roll my eyes at this point as I see Heather in the kitchen with bleach, cleaning the sink. 

Sea green eyes looked over to catch my own silver gaze and I fold my arms over my chest, scowling as another familiar scent fills the room. 

_Blood._

**Heather Zeverin**

"Oh. Morning, Princess. You sleep well?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, I walk forward, bringing myself up on the counter as it has been custom before. Heather was washing blood out of my sink and off of her hands. Great, now my sink looks like the toilet from last night. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Didn't have much place else to go and a little birdie told me you weren't gonna be at school tomorrow, so." 

As I finished my sentence, I turned around, wiping my hands on my black jeans with a small grin, my canines glistening in the sunlight that poured in from outside. 

"How 'bout we go see Doc, he can figure your.. Case. Out. Then maybe we can go Christmas shopping? I didn't forget that it was your second favorite holiday." 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head with a small grin, a faint blush spreads along my face as her hand comes to slide up my thigh, resting there as she towers over me, even from my place propped up on the counter. 

_Wait. Veronica!_

'I need to be back by 3:00.'

**Heather Zeverin**

I raised a shaped brow, my eyes dulling for a moment before I looked around the house.

"Why's that?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Thinking as quickly as I possibly could, I let the sign leave me as quick as I had thought of it. Heather never really questioned anything school related. She graduated and wanted to be done with it, so school talk bored her to death. 

'Study session.'

**Heather Zeverin**

Rolling my eyes, I groaned before nodding my head. 

"You're still coming with me. I'll have you home by 3 so you can play dolls with your little friends. But you better be where I told you to be at 3:33. Daddy, is now expecting us both." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I sat through first period, distressed as I tried to figure out what was going on with both Heather and myself. We were both so fucked. Heather was probably worried because I went to school, and now I'm worried because she's at home alone. I made a noise of displeasure with myself and rubbed at my arm with my eraser harshly.

"Hnn..." 

**Heather Zeverin**

"You still got it, Chandler." 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking in the full body mirror that rested on the back of my door, I smirk as I feel hands wrap around my waist before coming to rest over my stomach. In all our glory, you could say we were back at it again. Black on black on black on red. A deep blood red leather jacket rested over a black shirt while ripped black jeans accompanied the look, finished off by similar maroon combat boots. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Still got the secret door, I take?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head I lean back with a small sigh, her hands had started to traverse my body and each squirm only made it worse. I felt absolutely out of place, and my heart skipped a beat as I recalled what exactly had happened last time this outfit had been thrown on. 

_"What a fucking joke."_

_I drawl as I step on the man's hand. The familiar crack of bones sounded throughout my ears, almost like a song as his muffled cry soon followed. Slowly bending down, I look at the sorry sap. His eyes were so swollen you could barely see them. His clothes were torn and bruises and cuts could be seen lining his entire body._

_"You shouldn't play with your food, Heather. Could've sworn I told you it's not nice."_

It came and left quickly and a small whine left me as I felt the older woman kiss at my neck. This was going to be absolute torture, but I'd endure it nonetheless. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I looked at my arm and realized that I'd rubbed at my skin so vigorously that it was peeling up, showing the oily red of the second layer of skin. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling sick and alone. But I kept working. I couldn't go to Stanford like this. 

**Heather Chandler**

Sighing as we stood outside of the familiar door, I look at Heather, almost unsure. I know what Doc was capable of, I'd be here for much longer than I wanted to be though. It was 11 o'clock. By the time Doc did what he needed to do it'd be at least 5 or 6 in the afternoon.. I guess I'd have to call Veronica when it was over to let her know I wouldn't be home. I could definitely send Marcy.. I think that's what I'll do. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Ready, Princess?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, Heather opens the door and I sigh contently at the sight. It wasn't like it was a horrible back alley witch doctor. Doc was the real fucking deal. 

**Doc**

"I never thought I'd live to see the day the Demon Queen and the Dark Princess reunite." 

My familiar Russian accent echoes off the walls of the room before I bring the girl into a swift hug, watching her smile brightly. 

Family, you could say, and no matter the distance, we'd never lose that bond. 

"What brings you in today?" 

**Heather Chandler**

I look to Heather who in turn looks back to me before her eyes look back to the giant piece of man. His entire body was battle scarred. The leather jacket he wore was tattered here and there, cuts and bullet holes in it, but the familiar red ribbon tied to his shoulder was custom.  _A medic._

**Heather Zeverin**

"Some asshole-" 

**Doc**

"The one we kidnapped?" 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Aye. Tried to kill my precious princess. Drano, did a fuckin' number. Think you can do anything?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Doc looked for a moment, almost as if he were contemplating before he nodded his head and gestured to the operating table that was in the middle of the room. I can't remember how many times I had been on that thing in the past.. Back alley stitch ups were so fun. 

**Doc**

"Much like time, Kami drank bleach. I fixed her. No longer mute, aye?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, I recalled our old friend dearly. A drink of bleach took her speaking, a shot to the head took her sight, and scissors to her throat took her life. Priceless. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

By the time lunch came along, i was drained of pretty much all the energy I have. Martha brought me away from the Heathers table to keep checking up on me. 

"I feel f-fine." 

I protested weakly, shivering and glaring at Martha. Martha frowned sadly in response. 

**Martha Dunnstock**

"Veronica... You can tell me if you're not feeling good. You know that, right? You can tell me if something's up." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nodded, biting my lip. Martha...

"I know. I know. I just don't wanna go home. Stanford won't accept unexcused absences." 

**Martha Dunnstock**

"But Veronica, you look like death! I'm scared..." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Later, I went home with Martha. Upon entering her welcoming, cozy abode, I was instantly met with three hugs-Martha's moms and little brother Benji.


	25. Chapter 25

_** Veronica Sawyer ** _

_Later, I went home with Martha. Upon entering her welcoming, cozy abode, I was instantly met with three hugs-Martha's moms and little brother Benji._

* * *

** Heather Chandler **

Opening my eyes, lights are turned off and I feel a hand instantly go to my neck, helping me sit up ever so gently. Turning my head to the side slowly, I see the familiar platinum blonde locks and hum quietly, gently running my hand through her hair before I feel a kiss on my forehead. 

"H-Heather..?" 

Finally hearing my own voice, my eyes widen and a weak smile comes on my face before Heather grins. Her hands came to cup my face, gently kissing me before she pulled back away and held me close. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Oh, Baby Girl.. There you are.." 

**Heather Chandler**

Wrapping my arms around Heather's waist, I look ahead into the darkness. Doc had probably closed up shop, i hadn't known why, but when I heard Heather's words it made sense. Her voice shook for a small moment and I frowned. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Daddy dropped by, Princess.. He was real happy to see you, even though you were under. Forced Doc to close up shop. Some sort of meeting." 

**Heather Chandler**

A puzzled look crosses my face. 

_A meeting? Heather is always invited to those.. Wh-_

"Y-You weren't invited?" 

My brows furrow a bit more as I swallow, mumbling incoherently as I wipe at my mouth a bit. 

**Heather Zeverin**

Shaking my head, I reply. 

"Nope. He said we need to double time to his harbor though. Guess he wants to finish off this Jason kid. Authorities are getting on our ass nowadays." 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, I look to the small window above the operating table. It was pitch black out and my eyes widen.

_Veronica!_

Trying not to seem as though I was panicking, I feel for my phone and look to Heather. 

"Where's my ph-phone?" 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I sneak into the house. I knew the drill by now, no matter how quiet I thought I was someone was always awake to make me regret ever leaving. This time, it was Father. He had a sly grin on his face and that old, worn cat-o-ninetails in his hand. 

**Mr.Sawyer**

"You're home late, little girly." 

I crooned, taking her small, skinny hand into my own and squeezing it to a painful extent. 

"Teachers give you punishments for being tardy. I'm just preparing you for the real world." 

I rose the whip. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Why do you need that?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Thinking about the fact that I had locked the house, I knew for a fact that Veronica would have gone straight home. 

_She isn't entirely smart.._

"I-" 

Being brought into a kiss, anything that even seemed to be worrying me died out in a sigh that entered Heather's mouth as she gently got me off of the cot on the other side of the room. A small smile came to rest on her lips as her thumb ran over my own. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"C'mon, we don't have time for calls, Princess. Daddy's waiting, and we shouldn't make him angry." 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head almost as if I was on autopilot, I remain quiet as I feel myself being dragged out of the 'shop' and pulled into the back alley. A beautiful Ferrari waited for us and I smiled at the sight, we both had our signatures, and i would never stop loving Heather's. The sleek black finish almost made it impossible to see with the dim lights overhead that constantly flickered in and out of life. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Get in loser." 

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing the door shut on the driver side, I chuckle quietly before opening the other door, getting in before we tore ass down the streets, running a car off the road in the process. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

After the intense scene, I was left sprawled on the floor, either unable to get up or just unwilling.  _I... God, Heather is gonna kill me if Dad doesn't._

Tears came to my eyes as I shifted, and they slid down my face, bringing pain to the newfound cuts on my face. In the dark and in his anger, my dad hadn't cared about where he struck and cut me. 

"I'm sorry I left you..." 

I whispered out into the dark. It was unclear if I was speaking to my father or Heather. Probably both. 

**Heather Chandler**

Arriving at the harbor, everything was dark. It was close to the allotted time and my heart just skipped a beat as I felt Heather squeeze my hand from in the Ferrari. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"You know the ropes, Princess." 

**Heather Chandler**

I nodded my head. It wasn't my first rodeo and I didn't know whether or not I should hate that fact. Sighing quietly, I nod my head right back as I reassured myself. 

"I'm ready." 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Good. You didn't have a choice to not be." 

**Heather Chandler**

Walking into the area, everything was dark, one light shown overhead. It was dim and golden and below there he sat. 

**??????? ???????**

"Heather! You're finally here, My Love." 

** Heather Chandler **

Hugging Cameron, I kiss both of his cheeks as he does the same. The familiar smell of Versace cologne fills my nostrils and I chuckle quietly before a loud voice yells through the darkness. 

**?????? ???????**

"Ahhh! My daughter! Bella! How are you, My Love?!" 

**Heather Chandler**

Olivia's voice echoed off the walls and her familiar body entered my view. The woman was clad in a pitch black dress, an orange fox wrapped around her shoulders before i was brought into a hug and kisses littered my face. 

_This is what it's like to have a family.. I almost forgot.._

**Veronica Sawyer**

I was shuddering in the dark of the living room. The heat hadn't been turned on except for in Mother and Father's bedroom. I didn't need the warmth was what they seemed to think. Blood oozed down from my right eye and from all over my face as I waited for morning to come. 

** Heather Chandler **

With dark eyes, I looked at the kid before me. My hand gripped the familiar tool, walking in front of JD. I almost circled him before without much word the machete went down and caught him right in the ankle. A scream tore through the area and smirks filled the people's faces as Zeverin ran her hand along my shoulders. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Oh, Darling. You're getting weak." 

**Heather Chandler**

Rolling my eyes, the retort left me rather harshly. I knew I'd get punished later, but nonetheless I let it leave my blood red lips. We had an audience after all.

"And you're getting old, you don't see me complaining." 

Chuckles erupted around the room and it wasn't long before we turned back to JD. Heather shot me a certain look, I knew once this was over I'd be punished. A small sigh escaped my lips as I looked down at JD. The barbed wire had been torn off of his body from before. Cuts covered his arms and torso and now he had a giant gash in his ankle. His foot would be coming off, don't get us wrong. For now it could bleed. 

**Jason Dean**

"H-H..Heather.. S-Stop.." 

**Heather Chandler**

He had the nerve to speak..? After trying to kill  _me_?

**Heather Zeverin**

"Funny, Jesse James. Just like your brother. Guess where that ended him up?"

The room went near quiet for a moment before I took the machete, hacking off JD's foot before the words left me. 

"DEAD! Just like your dirtbag fucking brother you hurt  _ **my**_ girlfriend!  _ **My**_ future wife! And you have the nerve to show your fucking face! Don't you Dean's understand that your time came and left? First your brother, now the sorry excuse of a prodigy. You have the fucking nerve!" 

**Heather Chandler**

The machete dug right into his arm and my eyes widened for a moment. Everything.. It all came back to me. 

_Feeling my chest press against the cold railing of the stairs outside of the club, a harsh throb rang through my body as tears left my eyes and slid down my cheeks. Cries sounded as a hand went over my mouth and another pulled at my hair. A harsh whine was muffled as he pressed his hand firmly against my mouth. Crying I tried to push myself back, tried to get him off of me, needless to say out of me. I could feel him pound into me and by Christ did it hurt. Everything felt numb as I was forced to grip the railing before me, unable to overpower the guy fucking me against my will._

_"Act like you don't like it. Heather fucks you like a goddamn rag doll all the time. A no good slut. That's exactly what you are."_

_Shaking my head I try and get out of his hold, failing as my knees almost give out from how hard he was thrusting into me. My head dropped forward before the sharp tug at my hair pulled me right back against his body._

_"That's exactly what you are, Chandler. A no. Good. Slu-"_

_A sharp ring sounded throughout the alleyway, echoing and coming right back to my ears before I turned around and was able to push Robert away. Whines left me and my cries sounded loud and clear as I crumpled to the ground below. Strong hands came to hold my body and I shook in her hold. Footsteps sounded so loud in my ears that I'm sure they were bleeding too. My legs closed on one another and Heather's hand gently ran over my thigh, her other hand holding me by the back of my head, shushing me quietly as my cries continued to echo off the alley walls._

It was then that I came to my senses. Looking at JD before me, I shake my head as I slowly take a step back. Heather held my shoulder, keeping me in my spot. 

_****_ _****_ **Heather Zeverin**

****"He's all yours. Show. Him. Hell."

**Heather Chandler**

****Blacking out was all I remembered before screams sounded throughout my head.

 


	26. Chapter 26

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_****Blacking out was all I remembered before screams sounded throughout my head._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I got up from my spot on the floor, groaning and careening left. I leaned against the wall as I looked down at the crimson soaked carpet I'd slept on. 

"Shit..." 

I whined painfully, grabbing the mop and cleaning chemicals and beginning to wok the blood out of the carpet. Nobody could see, or the police would be called and Father would go to jail. He'd really kill me then as a 'going away present.'

I turned on my phone as I went to work.

_**Heather, I don't know if I can make it to your house for a while.** _

**Heather Chandler**

I wake up with quite the start. Silver eyes were wide as I look to the bed beside me. I wasn't along, but who I had slept with for awhile wasn't there. The blue eyes I would see weren't there..

** Heather Zeverin **

"Hey, Princess." 

**Heather Chandler**

A small whine left me and I shook my head for a minute as I turned, hearing my phone vibrate. The message that I saw instantly made my heart skip a beat. 

"She went back. She fucking went back." 

Getting out of bed, I threw the covers off. Bruises from our night before were clear on my nude figure as I went right to my closet. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Wh-Who's 'She'?"

I followed after her, standing in the doorway waiting for her to respond. If she didn't, there would be hell to pay. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Veronica-" 

**Heather Zeverin**

"The same one Dean mentioned?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, I started to get dressed. We had a fucking mission. This wasn't going to work, not one fucking bit. As I turned around, my eyes were hot with tears and anger. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Heather-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"We have a code black. Okay? This is fucking bullshit. We're getting her out of there and those fucking people are dying." 

With my pants not even done, I reach for my phone, instantly calling Veronica. If she didn't answer.. Oh fucking boy. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Baby, who is this..?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Turning back to look at Heather as the phone rang, fear entered my system. She knew I would've never had waited, it's not what she wanted. She wouldn't be mad with me, i knew that for a fact. After a code black? We both knew how this went down. 

"My.. Girlfriend.. Heather. Please.. I love you to death, but she needs the both of us, and I can't do this alone." 

As the phone rang, I took Heather's hand. Her sea green eyes flickered with sorrow for a moment before a small nod of her head was given. She knew. And I was glad that she knew. We both understood this and we weren't going to let it tear us apart. An addition to the actual Eagles. 

"Heather, please.." 

**Heather Zeverin**

"I already said okay, Princess." 

**Heather Chandler**

A small smile curled at my lips before her hand ran through my bangs, pushing them to the side before I was brought into a kiss. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I answered the phone, as well as snapping a picture of my bloodied face and bleeding eye and sending it to her. 

"Hey Heather, sup?" 

I asked, trying to pretend like I was okay until the message sent. But I let out a tiny yelp when I carelessly slapped my hand to my leg. 

** Heather Chandler **

"We're coming to get you. Stand by the door, and I swear to God if they touch you.." 

My voice.. It was the first time she had heard it after all that went down. Where it was actually full and able to be heard. A small whine left me and Heather raised a brow as we had started down the steps. We moved with such a swiftness, it was almost like in one of those movies. This needed to happen. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Should I have Barb and Kate meet us there?" 

**Heather Chandler**

I shook my head instantly as the door to my Porsche slammed shut. 

** Veronica Sawyer **

"W-What? No! Are you crazy? You'll get hurt!" 

My voice got higher and wavered with fear, and I brought a hand to my head as I began to feel lightheaded. I headed to the door, however, like she asked of me. I bit my lip anxiously as I saw the bloody marks I was leaving on the door. My parents would have my ass. 

"It's not safe-Heather, please. Don't come. If they hurt you I won't forgive myself. I've already let you get hurt once, and I'm not letting that happen again." 

My parents came out of their room and my eyes widened. I flattened against the door as the angry looks on their faces intensified as they walked up to me. My mother held her hand loosely around my neck, a warning sign for anything I said against them beyond this point. 

**Heather Chandler**

"You really don't know me.. Do you?" 

The Porsche tore down the street, I had almost hit two people in the process and Zeverin raised a brow as she looked at me. We were used to driving crazy regardless, tearing down side roads, almost hitting people in the process. With wide eyes, I kept going, my heart racing. Fear laced my heart and the only thing even keeping my remotely sane was the hand on my thigh, squeezing it here and there. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"She'll be alright, Heather-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"Did you not see her fucking face?!" 

Tears pushed at my eyes and it wasn't long before we pulled into the driveway. The familiar house loomed over my crimson car and my eyes darkened in complete anger as I parked. 

** Heather Zeverin **

"Jesus, you're dating a pilgrim?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Rolling my eyes, I can't help the small breath that left me before I opened the door and slammed it. 

"I guess, but she's got a good heart." 

** Veronica Sawyer **

Over the phone, disturbing and  _definitely not kinky_ choking noises could be heard. Squeaky and painful wheezes were drawn in by me whenever I got the chance, but they were relentless. Then the phone hung up. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Heather! I swear to fucking God! Get my fucking signature." 

It wasn't long before i caught the folding knife in my hand and started straight for the house. The wind was blowing and snow was falling rather harshly. The perfect weather for a fucking death parade. 

"Go in through the back, bust the fucking lock if you need to. I don't ca-" 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Heather. Relax. This isn't my first rodeo." 

**Heather Chandler**

Being promptly kissed on the forehead, I nod my head, Heather gently swiped her thumb under my eye, wiping my tears away. Nodding my head, I watched the girl disappear behind he house before I turned to it. With a gaze full of pure hatred and hostility, I walked straight up to the house, not even bothering to knock as I threw the door open open, listening to it slam behind me. I kept the knife in my back pocket, if need be, I would absolutely take someone's life. They didn't deserve to live anyways. 

"Veronica?" 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Good Afternoon!
> 
> I'm going to try and finish up this roleplay very soon. It was discontinued recently, but another one is going to be following it up very very quickly. 
> 
> ~Hope you've all had a better morning than me! (I spent my morning literally crying over a girl I love, and eating potato salad. lmfao, hope y'all are having a better day. xD) 
> 
> ~Carry On!  
> -Chandler

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_Being promptly kissed on the forehead, I nod my head, Heather gently swiped her thumb under my eye, wiping my tears away. Nodding my head, I watched the girl disappear behind he house before I turned to it. With a gaze full of pure hatred and hostility, I walked straight up to the house, not even bothering to knock as I threw the door open open, listening to it slam behind me. I kept the knife in my back pocket, if need be, I would absolutely take someone's life. They didn't deserve to live anyways._

_"Veronica?"_

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I fell to the floor as she opened the door, still being held up by two vicious hands around my neck. I coughed and wheezed, trying to get some room to breathe. 

"H-He-H-Heather!"

I screamed, clawing at the hands on my throat desperately to try and join her. They wouldn't let me go! 

**Heather Chandler**

The minute I saw the scene, my actions had never been so clean and swift. The knife left my back pocket as quickly as I had put it there. Unclasping the crimson blade, it wasn't long before I set a heeled boot into their shin, hearing the satisfying crack before I pushed them completely away from Veronica. 

"Stay the fuck away from her!" 

Standing in front of Veronica protectively, I glared at the person, my eyes narrowing as I clutched the knife in my hand. 

**Heather Zeverin**

Walking in through the back door, I chuckled as I watched the scene. A pistol rested in the holster on my thigh while I flipped a knife in my hand, clearly amused. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I stepped away from my parents quickly, another series of coughs leaving me with some blood. 

"Look who's coughing up blood now, Heather. Twin life!" 

I giggled at an inappropriate moment. Really. Being lightheaded and shocked were making me loopy and giggly.

**Heather Zeverin**

"Take out the trash, Princess." 

I walked over the girl's parents, stepping on them as I made my way to Veronica. The girl was already intriguing and I just smirked deviously as my fangs showed slightly with my smile. 

**Heather Chandler**

"With fucking pleasure." 

Kicking her father straight in the head, I kept at it until he fell into an unconscious state. This fucking piece of shit wouldn't live to see tomorrow, that was for sure. Flipping the knife in my hand, I could see the fear in his eyes before I plunged it directly into his shoulder. The scream that followed was beautiful and I looked over to her mother, raising a brow as Zeverin just looked at Veronica. 

** Heather Zeverin **

A calloused hand came to gently caress Veronica's cheek. 

"Horrible way to meet someone, I apologize for the mess." 

Looking over my shoulder, I chuckled as I watched Heather rip the blade up his shoulder, making sure he wouldn't be able to use his arm ever again. 

"I'm Heather, pleasures mine, Gorgeous." 

Sea green eyes scanned Veronica's face, a gentle touch as I looked her wounds over. Nothing I couldn't handle after apprenticing under Doc. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"You've got to be fucking me. I already know enough Heathers." 

I whined, looking up at her with displeasure. Too many people with different personalities having the same goddamn name. 

"Am I cursed to only meet one person my age that isn't named Heather that still lives and that I still care about?" 

I muttered, thinking of Martha and Mike. 

**Heather Zeverin**

Shrugging, I chuckled as I gently take Veronica in my hold. Odd for someone who just met another, but I'd keep hold of the girl as Heather finished off her parents, leaving them in.. Mildly alive bloody pulps? By the time someone found them they would probably be dead..

**Heather Chandler**

Turning my attention away from the two I had cut up, I look at Veronica in Heather's grasp and sigh with a small smile before I walk forward, pressing my lips softly to the girl's head. 

"Hey, Tiger.." 

Running my hand through brunette locks, I sighed, happy that I could finally speak.. That I could finally say everything..

**Veronica Sawyer**

I closed my eyes and kissed Chandler's cheek, leaning into both of their touches despite the pain it brought me. I couldn't bring myself to tell Heather that the scars weren't exactly healed or that she needed to back off for a few days because everything hurt. I just needed cuddles and comfort. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ATTENTION]
> 
> Any time you see both Heather Chandler and Zeverin in one 'set', it will be in Chandler's perspective! 
> 
> ~Ty carry on!

_ **Veronica Sawyer** _

_I closed my eyes and kissed Chandler's cheek, leaning into both of their touches despite the pain it brought me. I couldn't bring myself to tell Heather that the scars weren't exactly healed or that she needed to back off for a few days because everything hurt. I just needed cuddles and comfort._

* * *

** Heather Zeverin **

Arriving back at home, I gently came to rest Veronica on the couch. A cool breeze blew in from the door and as I looked over at Heather closing it, I could see the tiny snowflakes scattered throughout her strawberry blonde locks. I turned around completely to look at her from my spot in front of Veronica, smiling softly before I slowly walked forward, stopping just halfway as I met her at the entrance to the living room and the hallway leading to the kitchen and dining room.

"I'll leave you two be for a moment, Princess. I'll get the first aid kit upstairs. If anything is too serious, we can bring her to Doc, aye?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, a small whimper leaves me as she kisses me a bit too harshly. I was used to it, so I loved it, but Veronica had no clue who the hell this person was.. 

_My ex-fiancee.. How the hell do I tell Ronnie that one..?_

**Veronica Sawyer**

I stared dully at the ceiling, my bleeding eye in plain sight. I thought about this new, definitely adult Heather and bit my lip. She was... Scary. Seemed like my view of the Heathers and the jocks in middle school. Scary Americans who either hurt me or hate me. But she hadn't done anything yet...

**Heather Chandler**

Sighing, I slowly walked over to the coffee table, resting myself on it as I took my knife out of my back pocket, resting it beside me. It still had blood on it and it got on my hand for a short moment before I brushed it off on my jeans. Turning to look at Veronica, I give a small smile before I start talking. 

"Well.. I-I can talk now.. Sorry for not being here yesterday.. If I were, I wouldn't be able to talk right now.." 

I suppose apologizing was needed. The girl had felt the need to go back home. Why? I never knew. I told her she lived with me now, I guess she didn't really care when I had said so. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Guilt filled my soul as I heard the words. I propped myself up to look over at her. 

"No, it was my fault. My dumbass went to school even when you told me that we weren't gonna, and-and then Martha took me to her home 'cause I was upset, and then I went back to Mom and Dad's because..." 

I trailed off from my rambling, glancing up at Heather with one normal blue eye and another crusty and bloody.

"It's... It's not your fault I acted dumb." 

**Heather Chandler**

Shaking my head, I run a hand through her hair before footsteps sound, coming down the stairs. A first aid kit was chucked through the air and I turned my head just in time to catch it before it hit me. 

**Heather Zeverin**

Chuckling, I walk over to them.

"So, do I need to introduce myself, Toots?" 

Watching Heather look to Veronica, she gave a small shrug before returning her eyes to my own. I smirked as I came to rest a hand on her thigh as she started opening the first aid kid. 

"Heather. Zeverin. Pleasures mine, Love. Believe I said so before, but if ya didn't know, I'm this," 

I gave a swift smack to Heather's thigh, the way she jumped and let out a small whine almost led her to dropping the scissors she had been using to cut some gauze. 

"Piece of work here's fiancee-" 

**Heather Chandler**

"Ex." 

**Heather Zeverin**

Rolling my eyes, another smack went straight to her thigh and she let out a whine she probably wish she hadn't. 

"Hush, Princess. You still love me, so." 

**Heather Chandler**

Grumbling incoherently, a harsh blush comes to cover my cheeks as I slowly help Veronica sit up, gesturing that I would need to take the girl's shirt off. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I carefully took off my shirt, shrinking uncomfortably and causing my back to hurt even more. I squeaked painfully and folded the bloody shirt, setting it aside. 

"C-Cool." 

I shivered. I honestly didn't care at this point who liked who, I just wanted the pain to go away. Well, I did care, but I'd wait to have that conversation... God, things were easier when Mikey was alive. His name accidentally slipped out of my lips in a whimper. 

**Heather Zeverin**

Raising a brow at the name that left her lips, I nudged Heather in the shoulder as the words left my mouth. A disapproving scowl grew on my lips. 

"I'll go get a hot bath ready. Put some of Doc's shit in there. You? You figure out whatever the hell you need to." 

**Heather Chandler**

Hearing the anger in her tone, I cursed beneath my breath as I slowly took some rubbing alcohol, putting it on a pad. It was going to sting like hell, but these needed to get clean. 

"I know this is a bit much.. We can go to Doc tonight for your eye, he's good at that, but for now, I need to clean these up. We'll set you in the bath to soak and we can continue, make sure nothing needs stitches and such." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nodded awkwardly, looking away as she cleaned the wounds. I trembled as the alcohol cleaned out my wounds, but I barely made any noises. Exhaustion couldn't get me to sleep because I was jerked awake every time Heather pressed a pad down onto my wounds. 

**Heather Chandler**

"I'm sorry.. This probably hurts like hell." 

I mumbled as I ran a hand through her hair with ease. It was going to burn, it was cleaning out whatever bacteria was going to be caught in them. When she got into the bath with Doc's concoction? Hell. She was in for a world of pain, but she'd be numb when it was over and after she went to bed it would take away the soreness. It'd come back the next day around noon, but at least she'd be able to get some sleep tonight. 

"Can you walk?" 

It was a dumb question, either way I assumed I would end up picking the girl up and going up the stairs with her. But if she was uncomfortable with that I'd let her walk. Probably not, but I'd at least ask. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Y-Yeah. I can walk." 

I sat myself up, eager to get off of the couch and away from the rubbing alcohol. I grinned painfully. I coughed again and looked up at her. 

** Heather Chandler **

"Yeah? Well, I'm gonna carry you anyways." 

Ever so gently, I picked up the girl. My hold was beyond soft and with each move I placed a kiss on the girl's forehead if I saw her wince. 

Smiling softly, I walked the girl upstairs, keeping her close to my heart as I did so. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I huffed, pretending I was annoyed. 

"Wuzz the point of asking then?" 

I whined, taking hold of her chin and staring at her. I kissed her chin and dropped my hold. 

**Heather Chandler**

Chuckling, I run my hand back through her hair. 

"Couldn't tell you, Sawyer." 

Heading into my room, my heart skips a beat as I'm met with a sight I hadn't expected. Heather had stripped herself of her shirt and jacket, standing just in black ripped jeans and now a black laced bra. The sight almost gave me a heart attack as I instantly heated up. 

**Heather Zeverin**

I noticed pretty quickly as I turned around to see Heather staring me down. The countless scars covering my back and torso didn't take away from my figure at all as Heather looked at my toned abs, I grinned at the both of them.

"Don't come already, Princess. Jesus, we have a tiger cub to take care of." 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head instantly, it was almost on instinct that I went back to what I had been doing, taking Veronica to the bathroom. I mumbled under m breath, cursing so only Veronica could hear. 

"She's going to fucking kill me.." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Why haven't you both already killed me? Jesus Christ, I don't fit into your sex-craved relationship." 

I responded, incredulous. I didn't think it was even possible to be as horny as those two. I rolled my eyes and looked away. 

** Heather Chandler **

Looking down, I almost had half a nerve to drop the girl right then and there.

"I could've very well left you to die if that's what you had wanted." 

My voice instantly gained an acidic tone to it. Any sort of happiness that had really resided within me seemed to just be stripped in that moment as I allowed her to stand on her own feet. I'd stand to watch the girl get undressed and get in the tub, but after that I wasn't really sure what to do.

The sudden shift from me being alright to angry almost ticked me off. The tiniest things were able to set me off and for once I let them annoy me. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I stayed silent, cleaning myself in the water. I wasn't that opposed to death at this point, i'd see Mike and avoid weird tense conversations, but I didn't wanna make Martha upset. I lathered soap over the newer wounds and hummed at the sting. 

**Heather Chandler**

Leaving the girl to the confines of the bathroom, I just left. I found no reason to really remain in the room. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"What's your problem?" 

Watching her roll her eyes, she went to leave the room and I was quick to grab her wrist and pull her back to me. 

"Ah, ah. Talk to me, Princess. You look like you're ready to kill again." 

**Heather Chandler**

Grumbling, I shake my head. Signing my words out. 

'People can be so ungrateful.'

**Heather Zeverin**

Raising a brow, I let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure she's more than grateful, you're just overreacting as always." 

**Heather Chandler**

Being pulled into the girl's hold, she placed a soft kiss against my stomach, slowly picking her head up to kiss more along my clothed chest. I sighed quietly, she was more than likely right and that's what I hated. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Not everyone is like us, Darling. Why do you think we work so well together?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Frowning, I look back to the bathroom.

"I'd rather the three of us work out." 

**Heather Zeverin**

Raising a brow, I shake my head. My hands ran up and down her sides, sending a shiver down her spine. 

"That's her choice, Darling. Not ours." 

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, I look back into sea green eyes that just give an almost apologetic look. She was right. I'd deal with it as it came I supposed.

**Heather Zeverin**

"Give her time. She's gotta go to Doc's for that eye anyways. Probably get a patch-" 

** Heather Chandler **

"Oh my God, we can call her-" 

**Heather Chandler & Heather Zeverin**

"Patches." 

**Heather Chandler**

Saying the name in unison, a chuckle left us both before I leaned down, pulling the girl's head against my chest with a happy grin. It was so easy to cheer me up, at least I guess when she was around. I hated that it couldn't have been the other way around, but life was life I supposed. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

By the end of the bath, I felt numb and less pained. I dried myself off, yawning and looking at myself in the mirror. Most importantly, that eye which made me feel sick to my stomach.

"That's nasty." 

I muttered, before walking into the bedroom.

"Chandler, can I borrow some clothes again or nah?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking over my shoulder from my spot in Heather's hold, I nod my head. 

"Let me go you whore." 

Chuckling I gently push Heather away, rolling my eyes as she curses to me as I head to the closet. It wasn't long before I took out a pair of dark gray sweats and a white t-shirt. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"We can head to Doc's at 7?" 

I asked as Heather walked back out. 

**Heather Chandler**

I looked to Veronica, quickly going to explain for a short moment. 

"Remember how I said I had ties to the mafia?" 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Yeah." 

I sighed, pulling on the outfit as I waited for an explanation. I sat on the bed, tilting my head. 

"Lemme guess, this Doc, guy, is in it?" 

**Heather Chandler**

"Mhm. Our medic. Russian KGB. Did the operation so I can actually talk. 4 hours tops."

**Heather Zeverin**

"Guys a fuckin' god." 

I chuckled from my spot by Veronica on the bed. I leaned back a bit, wanting to give the girl her space, despite normally never having to do so. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"That's pretty neat." 

I got out distractedly, my brain calculating out how long each part of the procedure was.

"Damn, he's quick." 

**Heather Zeverin**

Chuckling, I laughed at that, nodding my head. 

"He's got to be for Daddy. Man'll pop a cap in his other eye if he ain't." 

**Heather Chandler**

The thought alone sent a shiver down my spine before I chuckled, bringing myself to rest on the bed on the other side of Veronica. One hand gently brought the girl's hair out of the shirt, running through it here and there while Heather kept explaining. 

**Heather Zeverin**

"Dude lost his eye back in the Cold War. He's fucking immortal I tell you. Wanna know somethin' real cool?" 

My sea green eyes lit up as my hand came to gently rest on Veronica's thigh, it wasn't in a sexual way, more so as a way to get her attention if anything. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Uh, sure!" 

I hummed, wringing my hands a little bit as I waited for her to go on.

** Heather Zeverin **

"He ain't got fingers on one hand. Dudes a fuckin' nub. Got a hand built like that one in Star Wars for Anakin. Fucking sick."

I chuckled at that and watched Heather roll her eyes, her hands continuing to toy with the brunette's hair. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Make fun of the guy why don't you." 

**Heather Zeverin**

I just chuckled, not meaning to be squeezing a bit at Veronica's thigh as I leaned back, taking my hand back as I shrugged dramatically. 

"He ain't here, he ain't gotta know." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I rolled my eyes as I listened to them bicker. 

"I've never actually seen Star Wars, what do you mean?" 

I tilted my head, intrigued. My hands continued to rub against themselves. I shivered softly and leaned back a little, allowing my spine to get a tad more comfortable. I sighed comfortably. 

**Heather Zeverin**

I widened my eyes at that, instantly pulling out my phone to show the girl a picture. A chuckle fell in with my words as I leaned forward a bit. 

"They are the greatest movies you will ever see in your sorry life." 

**Heather Chandler**

Her grin was nothing but genuine, and I chuckled, nodding my head as I leaned in a bit, keeping my hand running through the girl's damp locks. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I have doubts, I've already watched all the Harry Potter movies." 

I pushed up metaphorical glasses to glare teasingly at her. After my shower, I'd put my brown contact in my good eye. I didn't wanna risk it for the one that had yet to be healed. 

"My sorry life doesn't need this kind of intergalactic negativity." 

**Heather Chandler & Heather Zeverin**

Chuckling, Heather shrugged, her hand running back through her hair as she came to lean back against the headboard to the bed. Sea green eyes scanned both of us and I shuddered under the woman's gaze before shooting Veronica a small smile. We would leave in a good couple of hours, giving us plenty of time to relax and unwind for the night.

"So. What do you two do for fun?" 

Heather asked, looking between the both of us. Her arms crossed over her chest, a small glint in her eyes as she let her words slip out of her glossed lips. 

"W-" 

"I already know what you do, whore." 

Closing my mouth, a faint blush comes to cover my face as I look away for a moment, almost embarrassed or maybe ashamed. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Hey..." 

I mumbled, softly reprimanding the older Heather. I brought Chandler closer, gently rubbing her shoulder so I wouldn't hurt the cuts. 

"I play music and write poetry for fun. I know it's geeky, but it's my thing." 

I smiled like a dork, nuzzling into Heather. A bright blush became prominent on my face as I admitted my level of nerd. It was almost sickening to tell them that I wrote poetry, because of course they'd ask to see it and all of it's just love poetry or Edgar Allen Poe type shit. 

**Heather Chandler & Heather Zeverin**

Heather raised a small brow as she noticed Veronica's almost protective manner over me. A small smirk came on my lips as I looked to the older woman, who in turn sent a sharp slap down on my thigh. Whining out, I gently pushed myself into Veronica, highly grateful for her gentle touch. 

It was nice to have both at once. A small thought crossed my mind, but I didn't pay far too much attention to it as Heather opened her mouth to say something, her sea green eyes staying on me as she spoke. 

"Sounds cute, Nerd." 

Her eyes turned to look back to Veronica and her signature smirk returned. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I rolled my currently heterochromatic eyes and cuddled Chandler closer. I didn't enjoy seeing Chandler get slapped, even if she was a masochist and enjoyed it. 

"Never read my poetry ever, it's either sappy and gross or depressing and freaky. And if you do, read the depressing ones. I like them more." 

**Heather Chandler & Heather Zeverin**

"Freaky, eh?" 

Chuckling at that, Heather's eyes look directly back to me. Raising a brow. 

"Your little cuddle buddy is a freak." 

A chuckle left my lips as I rolled my eyes. I couldn't exactly deny it. There was no point in doing so. Leaning back into Veronica's hold, I listen to her talk about her poems, smiling up at her as I jump a bit, feeling Heather's hands slowly slide up my thighs. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I froze up, tension taking over my body at hearing the word 'freak'. I hated that word, so much. It taunted me for so long, and now this woman dared to use it on Chandler? I looked away, ashamed as I remembered things about that word. 

_"Freaks don't deserve a spot in my household."_

_"Veronica, you're such a freak, girls play with dollies, not dinosaurs!"_

_"We give you food and clothing and this is how you repay us? By bitching and whining abut how girls wear clothes that you wear? You ARE A GIRL, FREAK!"_

I laughed softly, strangely as I came to. I brought my hands through Chandler's hair and held her hand gently.

"Love you." 


	29. Chapter 29

_ **Veronica Sawyer** _

_I froze up, tension taking over my body at hearing the word 'freak'. I hated that word, so much. It taunted me for so long, and now this woman dared to use it on Chandler? I looked away, ashamed as I remembered things about that word._

_"Freaks don't deserve a spot in my household."_

_"Veronica, you're such a freak, girls play with dollies, not dinosaurs!"_

_"We give you food and clothing and this is how you repay us? By bitching and whining abut how girls wear clothes that you wear? You ARE A GIRL, FREAK!"_

_I laughed softly, strangely as I came to. I brought my hands through Chandler's hair and held her hand gently._

_"Love you."_

* * *

**Heather Chandler & Zeverin**

Feeling Veronica's hands run through my hair, I hum quietly, nuzzling back into the girl's touch before I look forward to catch Heather's eyes. The woman just sort of watched, her hands running up and down my thighs. She knew it was riling me up, but she also knew that I wouldn't do anything about it.

"Being a freak isn't a bad thing though." 

Heather finally let the words leave her lips as she squeezed at my thigh, eliciting a small gasp from me before her sea green gaze turned to Veronica. 

"So long as it's used with love, I don't see it as a bad thing. You?" 

She had noticed the girl's tension the minute she had said it, saw a change in her good eye, her posture. It was something she was forced to pick up as a key interrogator in the mafia. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I shook my head, hiding my face in Chandler's hair. Shadow Heat her didn't need to know my close-minded opinion. It was over now, anyway. God, get a grip, girl! 

I breathed in Chandler's scent, but now it was mixed in with Heather's and I didn't like it as much. Too much blood scent on all three of us, too. I sighed softly. 

I just wanted things to go back to normal. 

**Heather Chandler & Zeverin**

Seeing the lack of response out of the girl, Heather let the question go. There was no reason to ask again or ask a different question, it was pretty clear to the older woman that her presence was either not wanted or just disliked altogether. Sea green eyes peered down at me as Veronica had her hair in my strawberry blonde locks. The smell of copper was in the air and even Heather gave a small scowl as she let out a sigh.

Raising a brow at that, I lean back into Veronica's touch a bit more, sighing rather contently until Heather's hands left my thighs and I near instantly looked to her, thinking something had to be wrong. Frowning momentarily the older girl chuckled as she looked back to the bathroom, running a hand through her hair, a hint of dissatisfaction in her movements as she brought her back off of the headboard. 

"Should probably wash up before we head out. Doc ain't a fan of blood 'n guts." 

Nodding my head at that, I can't stop the small laugh that falls in with it. It was indeed true. Despite working in the medical field for the mafia, Doc was absolutely against people walking in bloody and beaten unless they were on their deathbed. He was used to it, so it was getting better I supposed, but we still loved to be courteous to the veteran that had patched us both up plenty of times. 

"You think Cameron would've knocked that out of him by now." 

Heather shrugged as she just looked between us before her eyes averted to the window outside, watching the faint snowfall. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I slid back further on the bed, looking down at myself and ensuring that I wasn't bloody from cuddling them. I decided I was fine and looked up, glancing over at the snow like Heather had been doing. I shivered, thinking about the last couple times I'd been out there. I hated winter. I wanted to like it, it's so fucking pretty, but being left out there for so long either to run to school and back or as punishment had made me cold and bitter to the season.

It had also made me get a stomach virus, but that happened quite a lot anyways.

**Heather Chandler**

Slowly rising from her spot, Heather left a harsh smack on my thigh with a short laugh as a whine left me. My eyes narrowed at the woman for a short moment before she blew a dramatic kiss and headed towards the bathroom. I take it that was her way of asking me to join her. Sighing as she was out of sight, I slowly sit up, groaning at the pain shooting through my back. I just sort of kept my back to Veronica as the words left me. Everything felt out of place at this point. The love of my life had returned to my life.. But the one that had been here all along didn't seem far too happy. Whatever even happened would jeopardize my own happiness, and I wasn't exactly sure if I was willing to go through another harsh depressive episode. They seemed to come far more frequently than they had in my past life.. As I looked down at my lap, the words left me, shaky and almost scared as I toyed with a black diamond ring on my finger. 

"I..I'm sorry.. Ronnie.." 

I almost didn't even know what I was apologizing for. In that moment it just felt right to apologize. I was weak and in my eyes pathetic as I kept my head down and my back turned. Maybe I was sorry because I felt like I had been replacing the girl... Either or, that wasn't the case at all. Even Heather tried to make it apparent that we were willing to make the three of us work.. Last time.. Hell.. Last time someone had ended up dead, but that was for completely different reasons. The girl had a harsh temper.. But she used it to her advantage when it came to being both my girlfriend and my protector. It was clear she was willing to give Veronica the same attention, she just needed to learn the younger girl's boundaries. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"It's fine... I'm just... I'm worried she won't like me. I don't care about the things you two care about a-as much, and I-I'm s-so-weak. You both had to rescue me from something I could've prevented if I'd just  _listened to you."_

The last three words were grit out with self-loathing. 

**Heather Chandler**

Turning around was near instantly from me as I shook my head. No matter what had happened, I thought we had made it pretty obvious we cared. Her words were true, but I wouldn't let her sit there and wallow in self-pity. We had enough of that for Christ's sake.. We rescued her because she's family.. That's how we sort of roll.

"Baby, no.. Heather is a bit on the harsh side and yes," A faint blush comes to rest along the bridge of my nose. "We both are nymphomaniac's.. But.." 

Gently coming to take her hands, almost as if I'd break them by just holding them, I look up. I let my silver gaze betray my words on purpose. I wouldn't show that I was scared any longer. We needed confidence in this relationship, confidence in everything! Veronica was terrified, that was pretty clear.. But I wouldn't let that keep us from actually going somewhere in this fucked up world. 

 _"You aren't weak._ Just because Heather and I had to come and save you, does not mean you're weak. She's had to save my ass a couple of times in the past and I had to save her's too. Being strong, is accepting the fact that you can't go through this world on your own.." 

Inching a bit closer, I let a hand gently go through her hair, resting there as my silver gaze beams back into her own heterochromatic gaze. 

"And stop worrying about what you could've prevented. It doesn't help anyone right now, Veronica. It happened, and we can't change that.. So why dawn on the past so much..?" 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I squeezed the hand that still held mine, listening to her words and realizing more errors that would've made me more mad, had Heather not been reprimanding me against them.

"Dunno, bad habit I guess. It feels like I've been doing it since when I didn't even have a past to dawn on." 

I joked lightly, kissing Chandler's nose. 

I pushed up into the hand that went through my hair eagerly. It sent tingles up my spine and butterflies in my gut. I nuzzled closer, leaning to look up at her. 

"I love you." 

**Heather Chandler**

Smiling brightly, I could finally let the words leave my mouth.. Finally let them be heard as I leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead. 

"I love you too." 

A small jolt shot through my body at that. Finally getting the words out.. It felt electrifying. I loved the feeling it gave me, and I hoped that would never change. I knew I'd have to get up in a short while, my head slowly turning to the shower before I looked back with a small smile still on my features. My face was rather heated, my hand slowly going up to push my bangs behind my ear. It was pretty obvious what was going to happen when I got into the bathroom, so I instantly let out a small chuckle as I nuzzled forward against the younger girl, showing my affection to her the best I could. 

It was awkward to say that I'd end up getting fucked. I'm sure Veronica could deduce that on her own, despite how dense she seemed to be about it at times. I also supposed I didn't really need to say anything.

"I should probably get up.. Heather'll punish me more than she already is at this point." 

** Veronica Sawyer  **

I purred at the kiss on my forehead and even more at the words that followed. 

I gave Heather an Eskimo kiss before I let her get off of the bed to join Heather. I hummed and nodded.

"Yeah... Good luck!" 

I giggled. 

**Heather Chandler & Zeverin**

Getting up, the inevitable sway of my hips follow before I get into the bathroom. With a small smile to the woman looking at herself in the mirror, it definitely wasn't long at all before I felt my back collide with the door behind me, shutting it in the process. A whine leaves into the older platinum blonde's mouth as her hands make quick work of my clothes. They were thrown somewhere over her shoulder, I think I saw them hit the counter? My shirt might've fallen in the trash..? 

"Move that ass of yours, Princess." 

As Heather pulled out of the kiss, my eyes were dark as I looked to the shower, heading for it. The smack on my ass as I went and Heather followed made me let out a pretty loud whine before she shut the shower door behind us. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I grunted in mild annoyance and headed into the closet, hoping since it was farther away from the shower that I wouldn't be able to hear muffled moans or any of that kinky shit. I found a special little door in the closet and grinned, going inside even farther from the noise. I looked around at all the documents and pictures and knives and nodded. I found an empty box and got in it. 

"Where I fits, I sits. Where I sits, I avoid getting fucked. So I sits as much as possible." 

I muttered this and closed my good eye. 

**Heather Chandler & Zeverin**

With my chest pressed firmly against the glass in front of me, loud whines and moans leave me as Heather continues to slip in and out of me, her free hand coming to grab my hair, pulling me back till our bodies are flush together. I don't waste far too much time as the hot water beats down on the both of us. A smirk rests on Heather's face as her teeth gently dig into my pulse point, sucking and biting at the area while her fingers continue to work down below. 

"Come for me, Darling.." 

The husk whisper I could feel against my skin was definitely what threw me over. Arching my back into the older woman's touch, I let out a near cry as the name leaves my mouth, shaking as Heather keeps her fingers firmly inside of me. 

"V-Veronica..!" 

With a raised brow, Heather grins for a moment as her fingers instantly leave me and she turned me around. My back slams against the glass and a whine leaves me before her fingers press firmly against my sensitive clit, her knee keeping my legs open as the other hand grabs my wrists, keeping them above my head as harsh moans sound as she continues to work on me. I had been used to the sexual abuse, but Christ Almighty, twice had been enough, going in a row. Fuck..

"Cute, Princess.. A shame she didn't join us, I know." 

Heather murmurs as her teeth dig right back into my neck. My head is forced up at this point as I look at the ceiling almost crying from both pleasure and pain at this point. 

_Only if.._

**Veronica Sawyer**

I heard the scream of my name and snickered. She was really screaming my name with Miss.'I'll fuck you to your figurative and literal death', probably pounding her in the shower? Damn, that takes some guts. I chuckled and made my way out of the closet, sitting on the bed in a playful, suggestive manner. I didn't really wanna fuck, but damn that was funny. 

I looked down at myself and grinned, suppressing another laugh. As soon as my hand left my mouth, I began cackling and I flopped back on the bed. 

"Oh my GOD." 

I caught my breath, unable to get up. The shit I was hearing now as kinky as fuck, but I was just roaring with laughter, loud enough that they could probably hear. I groaned weakly at the pain in my everything from laughing so hard, but I didn't stop. 

**Heather Chandler & Zeverin**

Hearing the laughter muffled by the door, Heather looked into my glassy eyes as she kept rubbing at my clit. My hips were bucking rather roughly at this point as she kept her grip on my wrists. 

"You just love to entertain everyone, don't you?" 

The older woman's tongue slid up my neck and a cry left me as I squirmed a bit drastically. It earned me my hands back, but her hand instantly smacked my thigh and I could already feel the heat flood through me. My cries and moans didn't exactly stop, I wasn't joking when I said I couldn't be quiet during sex. I'd keep entertaining the woman, the laughter beyond the door just pushed me on, knowing that she heard every little thing that happened.

"V..R-Ronnie.." 

The whine sounded loud and clear as my head was pushed back into the wall, a loud near scream following after it as I was pretty much forced to come for.. The third time? My body was shaking and I could barely think straight as my knees almost gave out. The only thing that dropped me from my high was when she stopped her actions, ruining my orgasm as she just looked at me. 

"You really wanna sit here and call out your little tiger's name? Guess you can go to her to finish you off." 

I never even thought I would, but I found near strength in me to push forward, knocking Heather back into the wall. I was going to be an absolute horny mess if she didn't finish what she started. Ruining the third one? Come on.. That was just fucking rude. 

Hands were quick to tangle in the older woman's hair and I could feel the smirk in our kiss as her knee promptly came up between my legs, pressing itself firmly there. All I could do was whine, because I knew at this point that's all I'd get for the rest of this shower. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I grunted as I heard their conversation. If Chandler actually comes to me to try to get me to get her off... The only reason I'd accept would be to make Zeverin suffer and only watch. I grinned. 

**Heather Chandler & Zeverin**

Grinding my hips forward against the woman's knee, my head drops forward momentarily as she just chuckles. There was no way in hell, at this point I'd be forced to go to Veronica. A small whine leaves my lips as sea green eyes darken, watching my actions. 

"Such a needy little thing." 

A hand ran through my strawberry blonde locks, gentle this time as i whimpered at the touch. It wouldn't be long before we got out. Then I'd either suffer and deal with myself without the girl knowing or whine to Veronica. Veronica might give me what I want, but something in the back of my mind told me she wouldn't. 

"Hopefully Tiger'll treat you right, hate to see my little princess be nothing but a mess on Christmas Eve." 

The knee came down from my core and I let out a whine that was far too loud for my own liking and I felt a sharp smack on my thigh and the water turned off. Frowning at Heather, the girl ran a hand through her platinum blonde locks humming contently as she looked back at me. A raised brow as all I got before she placed a small kiss on my forehead. 

"Hell, maybe your queen will get a nice show as her present?" 

Heating up near instantly, Heather kissed the bridge of my nose before getting out of the shower, leaving me to be a heated mess for a short period of time while she got dressed. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I sighed as the ambient sound of the water disappeared. I glanced outside at the snow. It was piling on the ground heavy. I rolled my eyes. I'd probably end up being the one having to shovel the driveway. Damn it, I didn't feel like working today. 

_I don't wanna fuck, but otherwise poor Heather is gonna be suffering._

Sarcasm wrought my tone as I thought over it. I don't care. 

**Heather Chandler & Zeverin**

Mumbling angrily, I slink out of the shower, clearly not too happy with my current circumstances. I could feel the intense throbbing between my legs and already whined as I looked to Heather who already had a brush running through her platinum blonde locks. 

"You're a fucking cunt." 

The growl left me as I bumped into the girl, reaching for my clothes. A brow raised at me and Heather just laughed as she shook her head. 

"Nein. I fucked your cunt. And you really want it to happen again." 

That earned her a smack to her shoulder. My silver eyes rolled and I slipped on my red t-shirt, black sweats following after it as I just pushed myself against the older woman who just took me in her arms, laughing as she enjoyed my night of suffering. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I watched as they came out of the bathroom, raising a bushy brown brow. 

"Have a fun little fuck while you were gone?" 

I teased, dragging my heterochromatic gaze over the two of them like I was thirsty for them. I brought my hands to my knees and slowly dragged them up my thighs, looking over them like a slut. 

**Heather Chandler & Zeverin**

With wide eyes, I instantly felt my heart skip a beat as I watched the older brunette. Heather simply nudged me with a smirk.

"What do you two want for dinner?" 

Looking at Veronica, I bite my lip for a small moment, staying in my spot as Heather begins her walk towards the door, turning her head to look between the both of us. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I giggled, completely ruining my composure. I snorted like a dork.

"A-Anything-is fine!" I wheezed a little. 


	30. Chapter 30

_ **Veronica Sawyer** _

_I giggled, completely ruining my composure. I snorted like a dork._

_"A-Anything-is fine!" I wheezed a little._

* * *

**Heather Chandler**

As Heather walked out of the room, she saluted to the both of us and I stood there feeling rather awkward. A small chuckle left me as I an a hand through my strawberry blonde locks. My body was a little shaky as I walked forward, my legs clearly not cooperating. Whining softly, I almost stumble to the bed, laughing a bit as I make my way there. The throbbing was probably going to kill me, and with how rough Heather had been, walking straight probably wasn't going to be possible for a while. 

"U-Uh.. H-Hi." 

I mumbled. My face was beat red and I was mildly panting as I looked away. My bangs swept over my eyes a bit messily, my blush only intensifying as I made eye contact with the older girl. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Hey, Heather. Need some help?" 

I asked calmly, taking her face in my hands and rubbing my thumb over her cheek. She looked like she was in awful pain or sick, but I knew that wasn't what was happening at all. My seeing eye looked into her's as I closely watched her expression.

"She won't get to have fun with us, since she left you all wound up like this." 

I murmured reassuringly, walking away for a moment I locked the door. I came back, wrapping a gentle arm around her. 

**Heather Chandler**

Whining as if I were back in my mute state, I made no sound other than whining and whimpering. I squirmed a bit on the bed, sprawling out as I let my back arch off of the soft surface. 

"I'm gonna fucking kill her.." 

A groan left me as I rolled over onto my side. I felt like I was an animal in heat. I needed some sort of release and as I felt Veronica's arm around me, I near instantly curled into her touch, my own arms running up her sides a bit sloppily. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"So, what do you want me to do? I could use my fingers, I could lick you... I could try to get you off without even touching your pussy if that's what you want." 

I shrugged, looking over at her nonchalantly. 

**Heather Chandler**

Groaning, I let out a whine, wrapping my arms around her neck as I nuzzle my head into her neck. Small whines left me as I curl in on myself, breathing a bit heavily as I whine nearly at each word.

"B-Babe.. R..Ronnie.. Pl..Please.." 

Arching my back off the bed, I don't really stop the way my hands slide down my body eagerly. I knew better than to do something, I knew the punishments that would occur, so regardless, I slid my hand down, my hips instantly bucking as I come to cup myself, moaning as I push into her. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I hummed, taking off her top and folding it very slowly. I watched her every move as I did so, a little smirk coming onto my face.

"So, what's it gonna be?" 

**Heather Chandler**

Letting my arms rise as she takes my shirt off, the feeling of the cold air on my skin only made me wriggle a bit more. A moan leaves me as I bring my hands up to cup my breasts, gently pulling at them. 

"Ronnie!" 

The whine came out rather childish if I had to say. I was desperate.. I didn't want to make a choice, I can't remember the last time I had ever been given a choice when it came to sex. I just wanted to be fucked. Be it gently, or hard till I came more times in a row than I could count. My legs came to rub against one another. I could already feel how drenched my panties were, I was absolutely fucking soaked and it wasn't getting any better as I pressed my head against her. 

_"Please.."_

**Veronica Sawyer**

I sighed and shook my head with a giggle. I settled myself next to her and started caressing and tweaking Heather's tits. I was gentle, but that made it even more sensitive because there wasn't pain that hid the full pleasure. I leaned down to kiss at her neck, smiling. Nipping softly at it, I began to suck and leave another mark on her neck.

**Heather Chandler**

Sighing loudly, I arch my back a bit, the sigh dying out in a whimper as I keep pushing my head further into her touch. It was almost so good it hurt.. My body was beyond sensitive. If I weren't so sensitive before, this was probably the most sensitive I could say I've been. My head pushed up a bit, a small moan leaving me as I ran a hand through her hair, gently tugging at it, but not roughly. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I stopped sucking. I held her closer and brought her into a kiss, exploring the insides of the wet cavern that was her mouth. I caressed her back as I did so, closing my eyes. I was much more chill and gentle during sex than Heather.

**Heather Chandler**

Moaning quietly into the kiss, I kept my hands in her hair, slowly bringing myself to sit up a bit. My legs squeezed together in anticipation, a small whine leaving me as I felt the girl's tongue push its way into my mouth. Pushing forward a bit, my hips buck on their own accord, it wasn't exactly going as quick as I had wanted it to.. But that's what I loved about Veronica..

_She's so soft.. So gentle.. So.. Caring.._

**Veronica Sawyer**

I took my time, running my skinny hands all along her perfect body. I lifted from the kiss to lick her neck and pepper kisses along her collarbones. I gently lowered her sweats, rubbing her core from over her panties. 

**Heather Chandler**

"F-Fuck.." 

Raising my hips a bit, it wasn't long before pants started to leave me. Small noises left me as I let my head fall back. Feeling the girl's tongue run up my neck a loud moan left me. It really wouldn't take much, and that's sort of what put me more on edge. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I pulled down her panties and leveled my face with it. I purred softly and swiped a finger into her hot, wet core. I licked the finger and grinned. 

"Damn... That tastes good." 

**Heather Chandler**

"Veronica, Jesus Christ!" 

Pulling her head up to me, at this point I couldn't take it. I kiss he rather roughly, I guess a part of me was starting to come to my senses. Taking her hand in mine, I slid it back down my body once I had her face by mine. 

"D-St..Stay up here.. I want this pretty little fucking face of yours watching me.." 

I almost didn't even comprehend the words leaving me. I started to sound like a desperate mess, whining and panting as I wrapped an arm around her. 

"Baby.. Please.. I..Fuck..." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Just try to stay annoyed at me. You know you love me, even though I'm a dumbass sometimes." 

I lowered my fingers and pushed them inside of Heather, pumping oh so slowly. Her hole was so open...  _I bet I could fit my whole fist in there._

**Heather Chandler**

"H..Hah..." 

Dropping my head back, my hips crane up instantly. The slow pace was different from Heather's rapid pace. It was enjoyable. Not that Heather's wasn't! It was just.. I could actually feel each movement, and with how sensitive I was, it was fucking hell. I was beyond soaked and I couldn't exactly feel if the girl had two fingers in me or one. 

"You're such a dumbass.." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

Now, I had three fingers in her. I chuckled softly as she insulted me. I took her cheek in my free hand.

"Alright, I can stop then I guess." 

I replied, keeping my tone serious and stopping my slow pumps into her pussy. I looked at her calmly, taking my fingers out of her. 

** Heather Chandler **

"Veronica Sawyer, I swear to fucking Christ!" 

Grabbing her shoulder, my eyes gain a near acidic tone. They were full of lust and ear, but anger resided in them as I shook my head. Despite my sudden take of dominance, it disappeared instantly as I let out a loud whine.

"Please! I..I need you.. R-Ronnie.. Please.. I need more.. I need you." 

Taking my hand off her shoulders, my hips buck needingly as I take her hand in my own, hoping to bring it back down to where I wanted it to be. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nodded, accepting her begging and pulling her into another kiss. I sunk three of my fingers back into her depths as I listened to her whine against me. 

**Heather Chandler**

"H..Mmh... Fuck.." 

Bringing her close to me, I shake my head a bit. It felt fucking gorgeous, but I needed more than that. Moaning loudly, I pushed my head against her, my voice hot against her neck.

"M..More.. Pl-Please.. Baby.. I.." 

My voice almost sounded breathy, weak as I panted. My tongue almost threatened to fall out, as I dropped my head back a bit. I felt like a fucking animal as I already started to grind myself against Veronica's hand. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I pumped into her pussy, getting a little bit faster at her begging. It was kinda cute, how weak she was thanks to me. I didn't even know I had that power. I hummed gently. 

I bit sharply at her pulse point, sighing as I listened to her pant and moan. It was all a work of art, how her head tipped back and tongue fought to loll out of her mouth. I wasn't exactly moaning or throbbing, but that doesn't mean I'm not liking what I'm seeing. 

**Heather Chandler**

Whimpering at the sharp jolt of pain shooting through me, a hand grasps for the sheets, tugging at them sharply as I begin to feel my walls tighten around the older brunette's fingers. 

_Merry fucking Christmas to me._

The thought entered and left my head rather quickly as my body stiffened. I was so close..

"V..V..R-Ronnie.. Pl-Please.. Veronica, please.." 

My hips bucked against her hand, erratic as I grew more sensitive by the second. It was almost painful with each pump of her fingers. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I added another finger to the mix as my movements grew quicker. With my other arm, I brought Heather closer, pulling her into a soft, sensual kiss. I pumped better, faster, stronger, harder, looking into Heather's eyes with my own to see the emotions lighting up her features.

"Who am I to deny my little girl some pleasure?" 

I murmured, half to myself. I took her chin in my hand and kissed her again as her walls tightened and constricted even more. 

**Heather Chandler**

Moaning loudly, my head dropped forward as my hips bucked against her fingers. I could feel how it was getting harder and harder for the girl to pump in and out far too much.

"Veronica.. F-Fuck.." 

My voice grew octaves higher as I wrapped an arm around the girl's neck, pulling myself against her as my pants grew. A whine left between my lips and it wasn't long before I gripped her shoulder a bit tightly. It was honestly starting to hurt. I was gonna probably come screaming if I were being completely honest. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I didn't let up on my movements, in fact I got a little rougher. I nipped at her earlobe and sucked it, running my tongue over the indent left by earrings over the years. I closed my eyes, envisioning what it felt like for her.  _God..._ I groaned softly, biting it again as my fingers kept pounding into her. 

**Heather Chandler**

"Oh, fuck.. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ah.. Mmh.." 

Moaning out, my back arches off the bed as I feel myself close around her fingers. My hand kept its grip on her shoulder, faltering the minute a cry left my lips. My hips bucked drastically as a hand went to Veronica's brunette locks tugging at them as I lost myself more and more before my eyes shut tight.

"R-R..Veronica!" 

The name rolled off my tongue in a near scream, my grip on the older girl's hair near deadly as my head dropped back. My body went near stiff as I shook, holding onto her tightly as I felt like I was having a fucking seizure. It felt godly, but at the same time I was so sensitive it fucking hurt. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I slowed my pushes but didn't stop until I knew it was over. I brought my fingers up and gently stuck them in Heather's mouth. Nuzzling Heather's head, I kissed her forehead. 

"I love you, Dear." 

**Heather Chandler**

Whining, I curled up near instantly, already shivering as I worked my tongue over Veronica's fingers. Sucking them dry, I give a small nod of my head before I come to push it gently against her. My body already aching from the pure stress I had put it through. Nothing but pleasure, but Christ Almighty it was hell. My fingers gently ran up to touch my ear, already missing the feeling before I brought my hand around her waist, whimpering as I brought myself gently against her. 

_Jesus Christ.._

"I..I love you too.." 

I managed out between pants as I tried to regain my breath. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hewwo! 
> 
> I know it has been a long ass time since I've updated this story at all. I have a job now and literally work every single day of the week, like as of this week, rn this is my only day off. xD Plus I gotta close what... Two days in a row? Three? It's gonna be hell needless to say, plus I work with some dude who just loves to start drama and be a dick. It's totally fun.
> 
> That isn't what you guys are here for though!   
> Here's to the long awaited Chapter 31~!
> 
> ~Carry On!  
> -Chandler

_ **Heather Chandler** _

_Whining, I curled up near instantly, already shivering as I worked my tongue over Veronica's fingers. Sucking them dry, I give a small nod of my head before I come to push it gently against her. My body already aching from the pure stress I had put it through. Nothing but pleasure, but Christ Almighty it was hell. My fingers gently ran up to touch my ear, already missing the feeling before I brought my hand around her waist, whimpering as I brought myself gently against her._

_Jesus Christ.._

_"I..I love you too.."_

_I managed out between pants as I tried to regain my breath._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I wrapped an arm around her, smiling and massaging her back a little. I held her against me, kissing her forehead and helping her to regain her breath.

"Hmm... If you want, you could probably get a little nap in while we wait for dinner." 

I ran a hand through her hair, pulling it out of her face and tucking it behind her ears.

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head, I curl into her touch, longing for the undying warmth. Her arms around me were much appreciated and I almost moaned as I felt her massage my back a bit. It definitely helped with the aching pain, so I wouldn't complain.

"She'll probably be back in an hour depending on where she went."  
I mumbled quietly. 

It was true. Knowing the older girl she more than likely went to the underground cafe. They tended to have the best pizza, the chef was straight from New York. A true blessing.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I cuddled into her, kissing her cheek. I enjoyed being close to her, and a small part of my mind let its opinion be known.

_You know, if it takes sex to be able to see her this happy, I wouldn't mind fucking her everyday._

The rest of my mind exploded into giggles and protests and I closed my eyes, feeling a headache coming on. I winced softly. I shifted, biting my lip painfully. I hadn't noticed the pain completely while we were having sex because I was too busy getting lost in her eyes, but now that it was over, and I was down from that 'high', it stung like fuck. I turned to look at Heather, tilting my head a little. She was quite the unique one. 

**Heather Chandler**

Looking up with tired silver eyes, a small near purr like noise left me as I pressed myself against her. I was in a state of pure bliss. It was the aftereffect of getting fucked so much, but Christ was I going to pass out. My arms limply held Veronica close, my head nuzzling against her stomach as I made small noises, most being whimpers as I moved a wrong way to upset my back. I must've hit it at some point.. I'm sure it was probably when Heather had chosen to pin me to the shower wall. The thought passed through my mind, but I didn't pay it far too much as I hummed contently smiling sleepily.

"I love you.. So much, Ronnie.." 

The words left my lips almost in a whisper. It was like they were forbidden words, but we had said them enough to where it was clear that they were not. 'Loving' Veronica Sawyer was what I'd end up doing till the day I die. Same with Heather.. The two both had halves of my heart, having them both just felt like my life was complete and whole for once. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Love you too, Honey." 

I kissed Heather's cute little nose and sighed weakly. I'd never get used to this. Never. She loved me, and I loved her, and she loved Heather, and now I had to love Heather... It was weird. I didn't like Heather like that. She was too rough with Chandler. She called her a freak. How am I supposed to be okay with that? It's not innocent, you can't use a word with a negative connotation as a compliment, and leaving Chandler's poor ass to suffer until I was just okay with fucking her? Not cool. If it were up to me, I'd have Chandler in a museum somewhere to just admire her beauty. I wouldn't risk touching her, she was too unique and artful. She existed to be observed and loved, but never touched. Maybe it was just my 'school' impression of her after all those years..

At the same time, I needed to feel her there against me despite all of that. Otherwise, she'd be gone, off with Heather to live a much happier life. I wanted her to have a happier life, but I wanted her. I wanted her.

_I'm too selfish to keep my goddamn hands to myself. I'm too selfish to let the one I love the most love the one they love the most. Fuck, am I terrible? I think I might be._

**Heather Chandler**

Sighing quietly, I look to the door for a short moment. I was half expecting Heather to get back, and half expecting it to stay closed. A small frown came to rest on my lips as the thoughts started to cloud my mind. All of the 'what ifs' and 'maybes'.. It was the one thing I hated about our relationship. Some days she'd leave and just not come back for days at a time.. Other times she'd be gone till the crack of dawn and then climb into bed and fuck me for her own pleasure. I couldn't tell if the girl adored me or not.. Sometimes I felt like nothing but her fuck buddy.

_You're wrapped around her finger.. If she just looks at you a certain way you cave in._

The thought alone made me nuzzle closer into Veronica's hold. She wasn't like that. She was here through thick and thin. Meanwhile my own 'fiance' faked her own murder and ran back to the mafia. 

_"It was for your own protection, Heather, I-"_

_"My protection?"_

_I looked back into sea green eyes as I sat on the cot in Doc's shop. My head was throbbing and my throat was only just starting to come around. It hurt, but I endured the pain to get the truth._

_"Yes.. Protect you.."_

_A hand slowly ran through my strawberry blonde locks and a small whine left me as I found myself tilting my head into the touch. It had been so long.. And after all of that, she tells me it was to protect me..?_

_"From what..?"_

The flashback leaves my mind and I whine, holding Veronica tighter as I turn my head into her, breathing in her scent as if it would be the last time.

"Veronica..?" 

**Veronica Sawyer**

The upset and conflicted look on my face vanished in a second. I looked down at her, snuggling her closer. She seemed upset...

"What's wrong, Heather?"

I queried near silently, running my thumb over her cheek. Then I moved my arm to hug her better.

**Heather Chandler**

"You'll never leave me... Right..?"

The words came out almost as a sob as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. A hand went up to wipe them away and I sniffled as I looked back to the door. It was seriously worried she wouldn't be coming back. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I wouldn't ever dream of it. Besides, you've already proven I (figuratively and literally) cannot live without you." 

I kissed her cheeks and helped wipe away the tears, sitting her up and pulling her into my lap. I didn't like to see her cry, no, not at all, but we'd both been crying a lot for the past couple of days. It's not like I can yell at her about it or anything. I nuzzled into her.

**Heather Chandler**

Nodding my head a bit timidly, I wrap an arm around her, smiling softly at the touch. It was much needed at this point. If Heather didn't come home? I guess there'd be hell to pay. Or maybe I'd just accept the fact that she's probably off fucking someone else.. We were a dynamic duo, but no matter what, it always seemed like we were far apart, even when wee were together and I was getting pounded in some way shape or form. I adored the older woman. She was practically a reason I was alive and I didn't want to think of a life without her. I had lived it for years, I couldn't be put through that again. Especially when I thought that I was the reason she was murdered. 

_"You made me believe.. For three fucking years.. That I should've stayed home so I could protect you! Hold you.. Love you!"_

_Looking into sea green eyes, my own silver were dull as the older woman shook her head. A hand moved my bangs out of my face before a soft kiss was pressed to my forehead._

_"It was for your own good, Heather.. Will you please.. Drop it? I'm here now.. That's what matters."_

Trying to rid myself of the thought, I run a hand around her waist, pressing my head against her shoulder as I looked ahead. 

"If she doesn't come back.. I.." 

The thought instantly died on my tongue as I shook my head. I didn't want to think so pessimistically, but that's how I came to be when I had lived around the girl for so long. Especially being in the mafia, we had a huge thing when it came to thinking optimistically, most of the time it was just bad luck..

Wiping away tears, they continued to come as I shook my head, trying to relax, but it didn't feel like I was going to calm down. I would, because Veronica was holding me so close.. But the thought of being left for maybe the thousandth time.? 

"I can't.. I-I can't keep putting myself through that.." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"She... She'll come back. She's got to. Else, if I ever see her again, I'm kicking her ass for making you cry."  
I grunted.

I wouldn't actually kick her ass, I knew she was stronger and could definitely kill me if she wanted to. I just wanted to see Heather happy, and even with my recent way of thinking, Zeverin was definitely the one who was hurting Chandler in this instance.

"Not really, don't worry. I just... Ugh." 

I shook my head, unable to articulate what I meant.

**Heather Chandler and Heather Zeverin**

"She'd throw you out the window." 

A small chuckle fell in with my words. While it wasn't true, I knew it would probably be a large possibility. Slowly adjusting myself on the girl's lap, I sigh, gently pushing my head into her neck before my phone vibrates on the table. A whine leaves me at that as I reach out to get it. Seeing the text from Heather, my eyes widen and I wipe my tears as if they hadn't existed in the first place. 

**-Grabbed Doc at the cafe. Had to pay for the old fuck's dinner, but we're on our way. Probably two hours? Need to get shit from his lair and then we'll be back. Phillys btw.**

Letting out a sigh of relief, a smile comes to rest on my face as I lean back into Veronica's hold.

_Praise Satan.._

**-Alright. Phillys are fine, if she doesn't eat her's I'll eat it tbh. Cya when ya get here.**

A heart emoji came right back as my reply and I let my phone fall into my lap, letting my words out. 

"We don't have anywhere to go. Doc's coming here and he'll probably take over the basement. Philly cheesesteaks for dinner by the way."

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Ehm, okay."  
I mumbled, fingers twitching and moving on their own accord.

That tended to happen when I was upset, as well as my head moving to look for random things in the room.

_Okay, uh, things I can feel..._

**Heather Chandler**

It was the little things. That's always what it was. Seeing the girl either look around far too much or her fingers moving a bit drastically. Veronica was rather easy to read if I were being honest. She was an amazing girl, but she'd definitely not last with either of us catching her in a lie. Sitting myself up a bit more, I run a hand through the girl's brunette locks. 

"You alright, Sawyer?" 

I already knew the answer, so my hand continued to run through her hair, keeping her close to my figure as I place a gentle kiss to her lips, pulling away so I could look into her heterochromatic gaze.

**Veronica Sawyer**

"It's not like you'd believe me if I said I was."   
I frowned, not wanting to look into her eyes. 

I didn't know who this Doc guy was, but he sounded scary. Kinda like the rest of the mafia, but whatever. I'm supposed to trust this guy in the mafia that I don't know to fix my eyeball just because two people said he could? My fingers wouldn't stop moving. 

_Things you can see. Well.._

A tear ran down my cheek. It was tinted red.

_Blood. Heather. My fingers.. The sheets, a pillow._

**Heather Chandler**

Wiping away the tear rather quickly, I sigh.

"What's wrong, Tiger?" 

Continuing to run my hand through her hair, my other hand gentle comes to keep her eyes on me. From the looks of it, the girl was possibly undergoing an anxiety attack. A small frown rests on my lips, but it changes as I step up and try to help the girl to the best of my ability. More than likely the girl was going through her coping mechanism, and if she were I''d allow her to look away, but if not, I'd keep her eyes locked on mine and run her through the ropes. It definitely wasn't either of our first times dealing with this, so I had faith in the older brunette. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"It... it's nothing. Well, I mean, it's something, but I can't really tell you because it's insensitive and rude and-"  
I rambled, looking up at her.

**Heather Chandler**

"You're scared about, Doc?"

A small smile came to rest on my features as I continued to run my hand through her brunette locks. I knew it was terrifying. Bringing someone into operate on you and you don't even know them? The guy was a god, we weren't joking there, but he was also family. He wouldn't hurt Veronica, he worked for both of our families. Regardless, Doc did everything he could to make me feel at home when it came to his operations. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

"It's not funny!"  
I whined, pure distress on my face. 

"I'm scared of him for the same reason I'm scared of Heather! I just wanted a girlfriend and now suddenly it's a package deal where I have two and the entire fucking mafia! I've seen you two  _kill people,_ doesn't it make sense that I'm a little bit scared of someone that you two know?"

My breath caught in my throat as I realized what I'd just said. My eyes filled with tears and I crawled back, about to get off the bed and run for it.

**Heather Chandler**

I near instantly pull away. It wasn't like we were going to fucking kill the girl. The thought alone pissed me off, but I took a small breath, watching the brunette from my spot. i sat on the edge of the bed, watching her for a moment before I shook my head and turned to look to the bedroom door. After I even finished this conversation, I'd probably go outside for a breather. 

"You really think.. Just because we kill people.. That we're going to hurt you..?" 

Standing up, I almost didn't even think twice as the words left my mouth. I took my shirt from the side table, putting it on, wincing as it drifted over the countless cuts. 

"I get, that you aren't too big on, Heather. Trust me, I understand that. But, Veronica, words to live by?" 

Slipping my sweatpants on, disregarding my underwear, bringing them up over my hips, I look back for a moment to make sure I got my point across.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Just because we're a part of an illegal organization, we're a family. We kill when necessary, we hurt where we see fit, we get what we have to done, but not once do we ever hurt someone innocent." 

Walking out of the room upon my last words being said, the door slams behind me and I knew I wasn't in my right mind. 

_She's scared, Heather.. None of this is normal to her. You grew up with this, she? She didn't._

Rolling my eyes at my own thought, I head to the back patio, the balcony overlooking the main deck. It was snowing out, but I'd happily take my chances with the cold for peace of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 10:37 PM 
> 
> End Time:  
> 11:31 PM


	32. Chapter 32

_****_ _ **Heather Chandler** _

_I near instantly pull away. It wasn't like we were going to fucking kill the girl. The thought alone pissed me off, but I took a small breath, watching the brunette from my spot. i sat on the edge of the bed, watching her for a moment before I shook my head and turned to look to the bedroom door. After I even finished this conversation, I'd probably go outside for a breather._

_"You really think.. Just because we kill people.. That we're going to hurt you..?"_

_Standing up, I almost didn't even think twice as the words left my mouth. I took my shirt from the side table, putting it on, wincing as it drifted over the countless cuts._

_"I get, that you aren't too big on, Heather. Trust me, I understand that. But, Veronica, words to live by?"_

_Slipping my sweatpants on, disregarding my underwear, bringing them up over my hips, I look back for a moment to make sure I got my point across._

_"Don't judge a book by its cover. Just because we're a part of an illegal organization, we're a family. We kill when necessary, we hurt where we see fit, we get what we have to done, but not once do we ever hurt someone innocent."_

_Walking out of the room upon my last words being said, the door slams behind me and I knew I wasn't in my right mind._

_She's scared, Heather.. None of this is normal to her. You grew up with this, she? She didn't._

_Rolling my eyes at my own thought, I head to the back patio, the balcony overlooking the main deck. It was snowing out, but I'd happily take my chances with the cold for peace of mind._

* * *

**Veronica Sawyer**

I whimpered softly after the door slammed, looking down at myself in shame. 

_Great fucking going._

Guilt filled my entire being and made me slump over, tears welling up from my eyes again. I didn't mean that at all. I fucked up, again. I'd leave, but now I really had nowhere to go. If I went to Martha's, I'd be breaking my promise to Heather that I'd always stay. If I went to my parents, I'd be all alone in a house without food that was still able to be eaten. I didn't mean that at all. Shit. Fuck. She's gonna leave with Heather. I didn't think before I spoke. Might as well kiss Ivy League colleges goodbye if that becomes a trend.

**Heather Chandler, Heather Zeverin, and Doc**

Opening the back door, I sigh as the cold air sweeps through the house. It would definitely calm me down. The night was gorgeous, while it was frigid and goosebumps already formed on my arms, I pain no mind to it as I looked to the small table. Turning to the table, I pick up the small dish there, taking out the vape that rested there. The blood red metal connected with my hand and I sighed quietly before I walked right back to the railing. I brought myself up on it, shaking as I did so.

Bringing the vape to my lips, I inhale greatly, before I bring it away from my mouth. Letting my head fall back, a near scream leaves me as I almost fall forward. The vapor leaves my mouth in strings before I feel arms wrap around my midsection, keeping me steady.

"If it's not out enemies that kill you, it's a fall from a second story balcony." 

Chuckling, I feel Heather nuzzle her head into my back before I look over, seeing Doc carrying bags upon bags. 

"Late Christmas. Didn't know what to get, god food, but-" 

A small meow catches me instantly off guard and my eyes widen. Turning around a bit too quickly, Heather steadies me again, smacking my thigh before a small calico kitten looks up at me. Bright blue eyes instantly catch my heart as I squeal before hopping off the railing, putting the vape in my pocket before I feel the little ball of fur push its head against my foot.

"Had no idea what to get you or Veronica.. So.." 

Bounding out from behind Heather, a small black cat with heterochromatic eyes instantly looked up at me and I almost felt tears in my eyes as I slowly picked up both kittens.

"What the fuck you two?" 

The two kittens instantly push and prod at my neck, curling on top of one another in the freezing cold. They shouldn't be out here. Looking to the door, I gesture to it and it wasn't long before we entered the upstairs hallway.

"Veronica!"

My small squeal sounded and I nuzzled the kittens gently, smiling as they paw gently at my nose.

_God I hope she loves them.._

**Veronica Sawyer**

Upon hearing my name, my fingers started twitching again. I forced myself to take a deep breath and get over it.

_You're supposed to be a pussy because you eat pussy, not because you're scared to death._

I headed out of the bedroom to see what was up, shakily signing an apology at Chandler beneath my waist because I didn't wanna say it aloud. I then waved awkwardly in greeting.

**Heather Chandler, Heather Zeverin, and Doc**

"Ah! Veronika! Privet." 

Doc grinned from his spot, his gold fillings shining in the light as Heather turned it on.

Near instantly, I rush forward, the small kitten popping it's head up from my arm and looking directly at her. It's heterochromatic gaze was blue and brown. Quite iconic and precious if I had to say so. Heather did quite nicely on that one. Smiling brightly, the other kitten leaps from my arms, landing on the floor with a meow as it starts to roam in between our feet. A grin comes to rest on my face as I hold out the kitten to her. 

"Didn't know what the hell to get you two, I guess kittens weren't a bad idea." 

Heather shrugged as she smirked, watching me with satisfaction before she looked to see Veronica's reaction.

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Ah. Hello!"  
I smiled and greeted Doc, before glancing down at my feet.

"Oh my god, we've finally got too much pussy. I blame Heather." 

I giggled, not clarifying which one I meant because it went for both of them. I stepped back from the kittens, observing them from a 'safe' distance.

**Heather Chandler and Heather Zeverin**

Chuckling, Doc mumbles something in Russian before heading downstairs with the food.

Grinning as I look at Veronica, I slowly bring myself to my knees, squealing happily as the kittens bound around me. A bright smile never leaves my face as I pet them with both hands. 

"Can never have too much pussy."

Heather chuckled as she folds her arms over her chest, watching both of us. She noticed Veronica's distance from the kittens, but she didn't say much. A small shrug fell in with her shoulders and she smirked at the sight of me on my knees. 

"They need names!"

I let out in a near giggle as the calico lets out a small meow, jumping up onto my lap before curling up into a small ball. The little black one wastes no time, crouching down, it's little tail swishes back and forth before it pounces into my lap, knocking the other kitten off before the two have a little skirmish, running after each other.

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I don't know, the names I think of right now seem kinda dumb." 

The names I thought of were from Warrior Cats. Too nerdy for the Heathers to agree to it. I huffed softly.

"They're kittypets anyway, the names wouldn't fit.

**Heather Chandler and Heather Zeverin**

Shrugging, I look at the calico, running a hand over its pelt with a smile before it paws at my finger.

"Well, we can't have anymore Heathers in the house, so don't even think about it." 

Heather warned with a small laugh from her spot as she walked forward, coming to stop behind me as her hands came to run through my hair. Humming softly at that, I nod my head, looking down to the kitten.

"Wasn't even thinking about that." 

Keeping my eyes on the kitten, I shrug for a small moment, shivering as I feel the woman's hand continue to run through my strawberry blonde locks. 

"Oh my fucking god, can I name her Leaf?" 

Raising a brow, Heather sends a small kick to my ass before she rolls her eyes. 

"Why the heck are you going to name the cat, Leaf?" 

Shrugging, I look at the kitten, smiling as it purrs and meows, pushing its head into my leg before turning to run straight into Heather's leg. The small black kitten looks at us for a moment before turning around and looking to Veronica. A small meow leaves it, high pitched, yet soft as it starts forward, purring as its tail swishes back and forth playfully.

**Veronica Sawyer**

I rolled my eyes. The little kitty was trying to replace me.

"Here to steal my spot, Ravenpaw?"

I teased the kitten, getting level with it and petting its head. I tapped its tail when it continued to play around.

"Thought you lived in a barn after you left Thunderclan... What a shame." 

I spoke to the cat, forgetting that people who weren't nerds existed around me.

**Heather Chandler, Heather Zeverin, and Doc**

Raising a brow at the familiarity of the words, I almost widen my eyes before chuckling quietly. I wouldn't let the girl know I knew exactly what she was talking about. I was Heather fucking Chandler, not some nerd.

"Leaf fits her. I like it." 

I murmured as Heather leaned down to place a kiss on my head, her fingers fluttering in the kitten's face. The little bundle of joy darted forward, its paws smacking at Heather's fingers before I heard a crash downstairs and a curse in Russian. Rolling my eyes I look up to Heather.

"He probably busted a plate." 

Sighing, I take the kitten off my lap, hissing a bit as its claws dig into my sweatpants.

"You're a little pain in the ass, huh?" 

Finally getting the little thing off my lap, it lets out a dissatisfied meow before swishing its tail back and forth before looking to Veronica, debating on whether or not it wanted to head over and annoy the girl or stay back with us.

"Alright, get off your knees. They're gonna hurt later anyways."

Widening my eyes at the thought I shake my head for a minute, being helped up before I look to Ronnie.

"Dinner and then we'll probably get to business."

**Veronica Sawyer**

I nodded, getting up from my spot and discreetly flipping the bird at Ravenpaw before following the two. I hummed, smiling a little and hiding it with a hand.

**Heather Chandler, Heather Zeverin, and Doc**

Heading downstairs, I look to the kitchen and see Doc with the food on plates. They were on the island, easy access for us to just take and then do as we pleased before anything happened. A smile rested on my face and I took a plate, Heather taking one as well before I hopped up on the counter, Heather coming to rest beside me. As Veronica came down I signaled for her to come to her signature spot, spreading my legs a tiny bit.

"So." 

Doc began with his mouth full over the Philly.

"After we eat, basement, then procedure? Take no more than 3 hours. Does the God King still have his place?" 

Doc looked to me with a full mouth, I cover my own, continuing to chew as I nod my head. I didn't really want to speak, but once I finished, I spoke up.

"Mhm. Under the stairs in the basement. I know where it is."

Nodding his head, Doc raised a brow.

"Sure?"

Nodding my own head annoyed with the second question, I nod.

"I fucking live here, Doc. Take a pill." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I turned a bright red, but took my spot sitting beneath and between her. I signed at her. 

'This is demanding, Honey.'

I huffed gently and took a plate that was handed down to me.

**Heather Chandler, Heather Zeverin, and Doc**

Looking down at the girl, I shrug, going to lean down but Heather beats me to it as she runs a hand through her brunette locks. Widening my eyes at that, I smile before bringing the girl into a small kiss.

"She's a demanding person, Ronnie. You'll come to live with it." 

Heather chuckled, finishing off her meal as she put her plate down on the counter. Looking over to Doc, his plate was already put in the sink before he grabbed his bag off the counter, heading towards the basement, leaving us here.

**Veronica Sawyer**

"I'll come for a lot of things, Heather."

I muttered, eating the cheesesteak and leaning back against Chandler's legs. I nodded in appreciation for the meal and kept eating. Once I'd finished, I stood up, poking Chandler's inner thigh teasingly and going to clean my plate.

**Heather Chandler and Heather Zeverin**

Jumping slightly at the poke, my eyes widen as I hear Heather's reply.

"Gonna come for me someday, Tiger?"

A small chuckle goes to leave me, but I cover my mouth, opting not to as I look between the two girls. I had yet to really see how their relationship would turn out. It'd have its ups and downs, that was for sure. I just had to see how it would play out.

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Nah, I think it'll be the other way around."

I winked and squirted soap on the plate. After the plate was clean, I set it to the side and out of the way. I came back around to wrap an arm around each of them.

**Heather Chandler and Heather Zeverin**

Raising a brow, Heather grinned at that, running a hand back through Veronica's hair while I came to rest my head on the older woman's shoulder, looking at Veronica with a bright smile.

"Sounds absolutely needed actually. This one only ever gets what she wants then passes out." 

Rolling my eyes, I let out a huff before pushing at Heather's shoulder.

"You fuck me till I literally can't breathe." 

Nodding her head, a hand slides down to my thigh and I push it off near instantly, not wanting to get riled up.

"You love it, so you can't complain." 

Nodding my head right back, I whine quietly, looking to Veronica as I let a hand run down the girl's shoulder with a small smile.

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Alright then, that works." 

I chuckled, grinning widely. I pulled back and ran a hand over my leg, grunting in pain and letting go of it.

"Maybe not for awhile though. You guys want your gifts while we wait for Doc to get settled?" 

I had them in boxes that barely fit in my backpack.

**Heather Chandler and Heather Zeverin**

Raising a brow, Heather and I looked to one another before I smiled.

"Don't have to ask me twice." 

Eagerly holding my hands out for the box, Heather shrugs, nudging me before letting her words out.

"Didn't need to get me anything."

**Veronica Sawyer**

"Well, I couldn't resist. I was a buy-one-get-one for the same exact price deal."

I rolled my eyes, retrieving the two boxes from my backpack and handing one to each girl. Two expensive looking shoe boxes.

**Heather Chandler and Heather Zeverin**

Looking at the box, I look right back to Veronica.

"I swear to god if you spent more than needed, I'm kicking your ass."

Heather rolled her eyes as she kicked my foot dangling off the counter.

"Can't you just be grateful?"

Throwing my hands up for a moment, I hit her right back.

"I am grateful, you bitch! I just don't need her-"

"Heather."

Stopping my words, I sigh, looking into sea green eyes before I raise a brow in question.

"It's a Christmas present. Shut up. And open it." 

Nodding my head rather obediently I open my box, Heather opening her's not too long after.

**Veronica Sawyer**

Two identical pairs of black heels with red soles looked up at them. Also in both of the boxes were crimson Sephora liquid lipsticks. One extra thing was in Zeverin's box--An obsidian bracelet that matched Heather's ruby one. It was okay that they all costed a lot, because I'd used my parents' credit card on it instead of my own money and any debt was left on them.

**Heather Chandler and Heather Zeverin**

"Oh my fucking god." 

Taking out the heels, my eyes sparkle as I turned them over, looking them over before I look over to Heather. The girl pulled out the bracelet, chuckling as she put it on near instantly, same wrist, same way.

"Cute, Tiger." 

Holding an arm out, signaling for the girl to come to her, Heather grinned as she looked over at me.

I was a sucker for heels. Hence why half of my closet had a shelf dedicated to them. Shoes in general. Smiling as I looked them over once more, I look up, a bring grin coming to replace my smile.

"Thank you, Baby!" 

Both of our arms were out at this point and our smiles were rather equal. Heather's was more of a smirk, while I wore a grin, but hey, we were both happy and I'm pretty sure that's what mattered. 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I blushed a little and stepped into the embrace. 

"And you can't get mad at me for spending more than I needed to, because technically the person who spent more than they needed to was Lucianna Rocha Sawyer." 

I giggled a little and nuzzled into their touch.

**Heather Chandler and Heather Zeverin**

Chuckling, I wrap a leg around the girl, Heather opting to do the same as we kissed respective places. Heather kissing the top of Veronica's head while I took the girl's lips. A twinkle could be seen within my silver gaze before I pulled away, cheeks a little heated before Heather hummed, running a hand through the girl's locks.

"Doc's probably like,'What the fuck is taking these American white bitches so long?'."

Laughing at that, I keep Veronica close, looking to Heather as she leans forward more, dragging her hand gently along Veronica's shoulder.

"We'll be down in a bit, he'll live." 

**Veronica Sawyer**

I shivered at Heather's hand on my shoulder, keening into the touch unknowingly.

"We should pr-probably go down or a l-little bit will turn into a l-lot bit." 

I stuttered, face all red. Blood started to leak out of my eye from all the pressure going to to my head. 

**Heather Chandler and Heather Zeverin**

Nodding my head, a look of concern instantly swept over my face as I wiped the blood away with my index finger, being as gentle as possible.

"Got a point."

Heather smirked down at Veronica, getting off the counter with ease as she tilted Veronica's head up to her own.

Raising a brow at this, I narrow my eyes at the older woman and she chuckles.

"Alright, alright. Let's go."

**Veronica Sawyer**

I gripped their hands tightly and went downstairs with them, giggling softly at their antics. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 11:33 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 12:31 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a roleplay, just like Dark Truth, the chapters are chosen to end when I feel them fit to be worthy of owning the name of a chapter. If I don't think it's long enough, or it comes out to be really short, my apologies, I'm trying my best here kids. 
> 
> ~Cya Around!  
> -Chandler


End file.
